Ethan: Chain of the Past
by Batthan the Dark Knight
Summary: A hero's origins can be not so nice. As Ethan Tidwell would come to realize this among his life as he met people who would later be his allies and family, as well as the first woman who became to love/hate him with all her heart.
1. I'm Ethan

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared.

**Chapter 1: I'm Ethan**

_'They say that if you kill someone who happens to be evil, it would only prove their point that deep down you are evil and corrupted as they are.'_

Opening song: Batman (1989) theme

**Jason Griffith as** **Ethan Tidwell**

**Drake Bell as Peter Parker/Spider-Man**

**Karen Dyer as Penelope**

**Veronica Taylor as Selina**

**Steve Martin as Jack**

**Don Adams as Maxwell Smart aka Agent 86**

**Barbara Feldon as Agent 99**

**Lesley Pedersen as Alphard Alshua**

**Jessica Boone as Liang Qi**

**Andy McAvin as as Cummings**

**Serena Varghese as YunYun**

The scene opens with man with brown hair wearing a brown coat with a blue sweater with a red tie, black pants and shoes named Brendan Quarters. He is walking with a woman with blond hair and has a light bluish-green headband, green earrings, light brown coat, dark green shirt, light brown pants and green heeled shoes. The woman's name is Margot Yale.

Just then, Yale finds her purse stolen by an elderly man with white hair and wears a long sleeved black shirt and brown pants and shoes named Joe Chill, and another man with black hair and black eyes and is wearing a jacket with a red shirt, brown pants and shoes named Thomas Brod.

Yale screams, catching the attention of a mysterious figure who happens to be up on the roof then leaves to look for the thieves.

Joe takes out the items that he doesn't like while looking for something that he likes better than the ones that he dragged out while Tomas was looking into the wallet for what he can find is valuable or useful like money, credit or other things.

Tomas picked something out of the wallet, "Hey, alright!" he said as he showed his companion a card. "American Express card. Don't leave home without it. Hehehe."

Joe tried to take the card, but Tomas knew what he was trying to do as he kept the card away from reach. "Hey, get out here."

Joe heard the police siren and got a bad feeling that something else can happen next, so he turned to his friend. "Let's beat it, man. I don't like it up here."

"What are ya, scared of heights?" Tomas mocked.

Joe shrugged. "I dunno. After what happened to PandaBubba -"

"Look, PandaBubba got ripped and took a walk off a roof then got caught by that Wall-Crawler, all right? No big loss."

"No, man. That ain't what I heard at all." Joe Chill disagreed as he looked his friend. "I heard that the superhuman got him."

Tomas looked at Joe, not believing that his pal is being superstition about this stupid rumor. "The superhuman?! Aw man! Gimme a break, will you?"

"Five stories. Straight down. There wasn't no blood in the body." Joe explained.

"No heck. It was all over the pavements."

At the opposite corner of the roof, some fifteen yards away... at the end of a line, the same mysterious figure from before was levitating down silently, implacably into frame.

Joe doesn't want to take any chances of being around the roof if that mysterious "superhuman" chooses to appear as he was getting everything he needed he quickly says, "I'm getting out of here."

Tomas knows what his buddy is doing and thinks that the rumor is freaking him out. "Hey, shut up. Listen to me. There ain't no superhuman. So you want your cut of this money or not? Now shut up!" Tomas said making sure that he is being very clear to this point.

Both punks freeze at the sudden, inexplicable sound of boots crunching on gravel. They turn slowly. Their jaws drop. Standing at the edge of the roof. bathed in moonlight, is a man with blond hair wearing a black leather jacket with a dark grey Kelvar shirt, some jungle camp pants and black combat boots. The mysterious stranger gives the thugs a deep and grim glare as the thugs tried to get away.

Then without realizing the situation at hand, Tomas tried to shoot the stranger with his gun but the stranger was able to move so fast that Tomas didn't even had a chance to fire before he got punched in the face by the nameless stranger, then he turn his attention to Joe Chill who was sweating and shaking with fear after what he saw what the nameless stranger did to Tomas but decided to not stick around and find out. The stranger just looks at Chill's attempt to 'escape' with a dark chuckle as the stranger ran toward Chill with a closed fist and start punching him hard as Chill tried to defend himself but was unable to.

The stranger grabs Joe by the shirt, hoists him into the air. "Don't kill me... don't kill me..." Joe opens his eyes... the stranger is standing on the ledge of the roof, holding him out, at arm's length, over six stories of nothingness.

"**I'm not going to kill you, but please do me a favor. Tell your friends about encounter.**" mysterious stranger said, in a voice that sounded more like a lion's roar then a man.

"Who are you?!" Joe asked, terrified.

"**Call me Ethan.**" the mysterious stranger known as Ethan answered as he heaves Joe roughly back onto the roof. And then casually, without a moment's hesitation steps off the ledge of the roof into midair.

Trembling, Joe crawls to the ledge and looks over...finding absolutely no trace of Ethan.

Not wanting to stick around to see if Ethan would come back, Chill grabbed Tomas and ran off from the roof and never came back again.

In the shadows of a another roof on a another building somewhere, Ethan sees Chill grabbing Tomas and ran. Ethan told him to tell everyone, including their pals about him. Because one way or another, Ethan wanted to leave a message to these guys and that is you don't wanna mess with him. Especially on a dark and lonely night on a roof.

However, unknown to Ethan, from a few blocks away on a different building, a girl with white skin, yellow eyes, and brown hair which is to the neck and has a hair loopies/pigtails style. She wears a blue short sleeved Oriental shirt and pants and yellow slippers with a blue bow. The girl's name is YunYun. And she was watching Ethan's actions and from what this girl saw the whole thing through her binoculars, she was impressed.

'_Wow! That guy took down those two thugs real quick as if he was in one spot the one minute and then Wham! He attacks like crazy. I gotta tell Liang Qi about this 'Ethan' guy. Not to mention he's kinda cute too._' After some quick thinking over this, YunYun left the building and decided to head for Liang Qi's place to tell her about this 'Ethan' that she saw and what he can do.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving at Liang Qi's place which looks like a mansion, YunYun quickly entered Liang Qi's mansion and there in the living room she saw another girl with white skin, brown eyes, and blue hair that is to her neck. She was wearing a dark violet long sleeved Oriental dress with long light brown sock leggings with dark violet slippers with a flower pattern. Her name is Liang Qi. She was sitting there in a couch reading a file of someone until she notices YunYun.<p>

"YunYun? What are you doing here?" asked Liang Qi.

"Guess what, Liang Qi? You'll never believe what I saw and it was this one guy who beat up these two thugs Joe Chill and Tomas Brod up to a pulp and that his name was Ethan. Eeee! Not to mention he was also kinda of cute too." said YunYun telling Liang Qi about this.

Liang Qi was about to tell YunYun to leave but decide not to after hearing about what YunYun said about this 'Ethan' and the information about his attacks on the two thugs was also impressive to know about as well.

"YunYun, tell me more about this "Ethan"" asked Liang Qi.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the bedroom, a woman with white skin, black hair with some bangs, grey eyes and wears a long blue jacket with a black tube top shirt, a blue choker on her neck, black pants with suspenders, and brown boots and fingerless gloves named Alphard Alshua was looking at the window in the black sky thinking until she hears the phone ringing somewhere and finally found it on the desk in her bedroom.<p>

"Hello? Liang Qi? Yes. There is no one here but me." answered Alphard Alshua through her phone.

She waited as she heard from Liang Qi mentioned that some blond haired guy named Ethan beat up some thugs to tell them about his message.

"And what exactly was that message, Liang Qi?" asked Alphard Alshua.

As Alphard is sitting on a chair next to the desk wondering, '_Ethan? Why does that name strangely sounds so familiar._' She looks in the desk cabinets and starts searching for something about this 'Ethan' and wonders if this 'Ethan' is similar to the 'Ethan' that she wanted to meet in the past. After some hours of searching for a file, she finally found one and a deadly smile appeared on her face when she finally got her answer.

'_I knew it. This 'Ethan' is the same 'Ethan' that I wanted to meet a long time ago but the question is, where's he been all this time and what does he want?_' thought Alphard Alshua as she tried to figure out Ethan's reasons for being in town.

As Alphard continue looking at the picture of Ethan as a little boy, she suddenly finds herself more interested in meeting with this 'Ethan' and maybe can make him an offer that he can't refuse. After looking at the picture for an hour or so, Alphard picks up her phone and calls, "Liang Qi, keep an eye out for this 'Ethan' and when he does show up again, you tell me first. I personally want to see him before anyone else does. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand, sister. I'll keep an eye on him for ya." said Liang Qi.

"Good." said Alphard as she hang up her phone when she was finished talking to Liang Qi.

"That's very interesting on seeing that he was first a cute little boy and now he's alive. I have waited years for this opportunity." she said to herself.

So why does Alphard mean she has been waiting years, does she know about the secret to the mysterious stranger's past?


	2. The Superhuman

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared.

**Chapter 2: The Superhuman**

Somewhere in a different building, Agents 86 known as Maxwell Smart who is a man around his 30s with brown hair and thick brown eyebrows with a somewhat goofy look on his face complete with an aquiline nose. He wears a beige trench coat with a blue shirt underneath. with and 99 is a young woman younger than Max. She is supposedly in her early 30s and has a long brown hair and eyebrows. Like Max, she is also wearing a beige trench coat as they are in their office doing some paperwork after finishing up one of their last cases. As Max was reading something funny that happen on that case, both he and 99 got news from the Chief to meet with him at his office right away.

As Max and 99 are heading their way toward the Chief's office, both he and 99 were kind of glad to be starting on a new case again because it had been at least maybe four or five months since they had a case and to them things were getting boring and quiet around at the agency.

"It's great that we have a case again. Won't you agree, 99?" said Max to his partner.

"Indeed. Although some peace and quiet wouldn't hurt for some people, Max." said 99 to her partner as they continued to walk towards the Chief's office which they finally arrived and enter the room where the Chief was waiting for them.

"Max, 99. Glad that you two can make it here today." said the Chief who is a balding man around his late 50s wearing a striped tie and grey coat with a white shirt underneath.

As he welcomed his two agents into his office, both Max and 99 sat down in some chairs as the Chief gave both them their next assignment which could be Max and 99's toughest case yet.

As both Max and 99 are reading the file that the Chief gave to them, Max suddenly stopped reading and looked at one picture which had a little boy with blond hair and he stared at that for maybe ten minutes until the Chief's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Max! Were you even listening to a word I said?" snapped the Chief.

"Um, sorry about that Chief. I was listening." said Max. "What was this case about again?"

The Chief sighed, knowing that Max didn't listen to him and instead was busy looking at that picture.

"As I was saying, Max. You and Max are assigned to investigate this superhuman named "Ethan" and also to look into his past to see if there's anything else on this superhuman. Understood." said the Chief.

"Yes, Chief." said both 99 and Max together.

"Alright then. You both are dismissed." said the Chief as Max and 99 left the Chief's office to start on this 'Ethan' case before anybody else do.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Daily Bugle, a certain photographer named Peter Parker who is a teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes and a muscular physical built. He wears a white shirt underneath his light blue blouse, blue pants and black sneakers. He was still surprised that J. Jonah Jameson, his boss at the Daily Bugle still thinks that Spider-Man was a menace, was actually giving Peter an assignment and the fact he had to find a take a picture of the mysterious 'Superhuman' that everyone is talking about and also not to mention the fact that he would be involved of being partners with a girl who he had no idea on what to do in a situation like this.<p>

Suddenly he was so busy thinking about this that he didn't even noticed where he was going until he bumped into someone.

"Ow!" said the young girl.

"Oh, sorry about that. Are you alright?" asked Peter when he saw who he had bumped into. The girl that he bumped into was a 17 year old girl with light tan skin, short blue hair, and silver eyes and she was wearing a neon green belly shirt, denim khaki shorts, and light aqua blue shoes. This was Penelope.

"Yeah, I'm alright." said Penelope as Peter extended his hand to help her up which she accepted. Then Penelope remembered something about coming here. "Oh, I'm sorry. I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Penelope and I'm looking for Peter Parker? Do you know where he could be?" asked Penelope.

"No need to look any further because that's me. Peter Parker." said Peter introducing himself to Penelope. "So, Penelope, any reasons of why you decided to look for me?"

"Well, I think it's because Mr. Jameson asked me to accompany you to find this 'Superhuman' for the Daily Bugle, Peter." said Penelope.

After Penelope told Peter about this, Peter was shocked. "This is the girl that Mr. Jameson wanted me to be partners with?' thought Peter as he and Penelope left the Daily Bugle.

"Peter, is something wrong?" asked Penelope worried as she watched Peter.

Peter shook the feeling off and looked at Penelope. "No, nothing's wrong, Penelope. Everything is alright." said Peter.

As both Penelope and Peter are looking around in the city, someone from the rooftops was looking at the two with curiosity.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the police station, there seems to be that somebody else is also interested in finding out about this 'Superhuman' and that somebody was a woman with pink eyes and short blond. This was Selina, a detective famous for her work in astute logical reasoning, her use of forensic science skills, and her ability to take on almost any disguise. Selina was busy looking at the files of the so called 'Superhuman' when suddenly she heard a crash in the file cabinet room.<p>

Selina, knowing who did that crash in the file room, can only hope it wasn't him that was in there. Unfortunately for her, it was when she opened the door and found a man with dark blue hair, amber eyes, and medium tan skin on the ground with some files that are on top of him. This was Jack, a police inspector.

"Hey Selina! How are doing today?" asked Jack as he tried to get up but only end up back to the ground.

"Just looking into some files about this 'Superhuman' that everyone keeps talking about and what are doing in the file room, Jack?" said Selina questioning Jack.

"Well, it seems to me that you might need some help on finding out more about this 'Superhuman', Selina and I kinda of fall down when I was trying to reach for the files at the top." answered Jack. "Can you please help me get myself back on my feet, Selina?"

Selina just sighed at this and decided to help Jack up to his feet by giving him her hand which Jack took only for the both of them to fall down.

"Um, oops." said Jack. Selina just sighed and shakes her head. This was going to be a very long case for her and Jack.

* * *

><p>When Max and 99 were heading toward the site where the superhuman 'Ethan' was last spotted to see if there was any clues that he may have left behind. Unknown to Max and 99, someone was watching them and the unknown Snake spy decided to call his boss Alphard about this and report this to her. He just hoped that she be in a good mood because if not, well let's just say he might have to find a better job or someplace to hide from her if she's in a bad mood.<p>

* * *

><p>Alphard, after receiving word from one of her Snake spies on the phone that some agents that have been identified as Maxwell Smart and 99 are searching for Ethan, she then tells her spy through the phone to track both Max and 99 and when he finds them, she orders him to take them out.<p>

'_So, it looks like someone else is after Ethan as well. Looks like I have to see there isn't anyone else that is following his trail._' thought Alphard as she looked at the clock as it struck 10.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back to where Peter and Penelope are, Ethan was watching them from the rooftops thinking of why are they here and are they searching for him.<p>

'_This doesn't make any sense. Why would those two want to find me?_' thought Ethan as he overheard Peter and Penelope mentioning that they are here to find him and probably get his picture and a story about him for the Daily Bugle.

'_No matter. I better make sure that these two don't run into any-_' thought Ethan before he heard a scream coming from below.

As Ethan heard the scream, he came down from the roofs in quick fashion to see what was going and what he saw, didn't appeal to him one bit.

A big fat guy wearing a yellow and blue torn up shirt with a symbol of red dragon, had a big steel chain wrapped around his green pants and black shoes named Two Ton was the one that was attacking Peter (who wished that he could change into Spider-Man but for two reasons, 1. He didn't want to risk his identity getting discovered and 2. because he couldn't leave Penelope alone with this guy, let alone get Penelope hurt either) and Penelope because she was scared that Two Ton was going to hurt both her and Peter before they can even get a chance to find the so called 'Superhuman'.

Two Ton just gave Peter and Penelope an evil look as he approached the two with a pole. "You know, you two picked the wrong street to look around." said Two Ton as he gets ready to swing his pole at them.

Peter and Penelope closed their eyes to get ready for the impact but for some reason the pole didn't hit them. In fact Two Ton himself couldn't get his pole to move until he turned around and saw why. Ethan somehow was holding on to Two Ton's pole and he had a hold of it with just one hand.

"Hey you! Let go of my pole!" yelled Two Ton as was getting ready to hit Ethan with a chain until Ethan caught the chain with his free hand and decide to use it on Two Ton to punched him in the stomach very quickly and finally to punched Two Ton in the face which sent him over to the wall.

As slowly as he got up, Two Ton then realized who this guy was and from the way that Brod and Chill told everyone in the city about this guy. There was only one option and that was to run far away from this guy as possible or else you're in big trouble.

"A-are y-you E-E-Ethan?" asked Two Ton in a high pitch voice questioning him as Two Ton was shaking like a leaf.

Ethan could nod as he could only tell Two Ton this,"YES, I AM!"

Two Ton tried to get away but couldn't because Ethan stood in front of him and continued to pound him until Two Ton could barely move. After Ethan finished beating up Two Ton, he easily lifted the big fat guy up with just one hand as he leaned close to Two Ton and told him, "**LISTEN VERY CLOSE. I WANT YOU TO TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU SEE OR HEAR MY MESSAGE. UNDERSTAND.**" said Ethan in his dark lion like roar tone to Two Ton who could only nod timidly because he was too afraid to speak right after his fight with Ethan.

After Ethan was done telling Two Ton this, Two Ton just got up and ran as fast as he could to deliver Ethan's message. When Ethan made sure that Two Ton was gone, he turned his attention to Peter and Penelope who were still both there and was shocked on how powerful and strong Ethan was.

As Ethan approached Peter and Penelope, they were thinking about what Ethan would do now and wondering why is Ethan coming at them.

Peter was thinking that if Ethan can do that to Two Ton, what could he possibly do to Spider-Man if he was in his way?

Penelope, on the other hand, was still shocked about what happen moments ago with the fight between Ethan and Two Ton that she was left speechless.

Ethan noticed Peter and Penelope's shocked faces and decided to be friendly to them as to not scare them.

"Hey, are you two okay? Did he hurt you anywhere?" asked Ethan in a nice and friendly way with a normal voice tone.

Both Peter and Penelope are surprised by this. Ethan, the same superhuman that every criminal and thug in New York was afraid of the next minute, was now friendly to them in a second?

Penelope decided to speak up first and said, "Yes, we're alright and you must be Ethan right?"

"Yes, I am and you are, miss?" asked Ethan since he had no idea who they are.

"Oh, excuse me. I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Penelope." said Penelope.

"And my name is Peter Parker. Nice to meet you, Ethan." said Peter introducing himself to Ethan.

* * *

><p>As Ethan was talking to Peter and Penelope, unknown to them the same Snake spy had been watching Ethan's latest fight and was also surprised on Ethan's attitude changed from being a dangerous and dark superhuman to a friendly gentleman in quick manner was strange.<p>

'_I better tell the Honored Alphard about this. She wouldn't like this and knowing her, she'll be furious._' thought the Snake spy as he took out his walkie talkie and started calling on Alphard and report this latest development of Ethan to her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the building where Alphard is at, indeed the Snake was right about Alphard and her fury. Alphard was very angry when her spy told her that two people were there with Ethan and the fact that Ethan was being friendly to them also got her angry which she decided to take it out on her spy through the walkie talkie.<p>

"**WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS? DIDN'T I SPECIFICALLY SAY THAT I WANTED TO MEET ETHAN FIRST AND NO ONE ELSE? BUT NO, SOMEBODY ELSE GOT HIM FIRST AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS NOTHING?**" yelled Alphard through the walkie talkie to the spy which he had to cringe his ears because of her anger tone of voice.

"Please, Honored Alphard, I'll make sure that it will be-" said the Snake spy trying to get back on his Boss' good graces before Alphard interrupted him.

"No. You had you're chance and you failed. Now I'll send YunYun to watch on Ethan instead. Goodbye." said Alphard ending her conservation with the Snake spy which he knew he was doomed.

After talking with her Snake spy on the walkie talkie, Alphard now knows she has to meet Ethan and quick or else she'll never get another chance to see Ethan again. So Alphard pulls out her phone and dialed YunYun's number and waited for her to answer until she heard YunYun's voice answering her phone.

"Hello? YunYun here. Who is this?" said YunYun on the other end of the phone.

"YunYun, it's me. Alphard Alshua. Remember?" said Alphard on the phone. "Now listen very closely, YunYun. I want you to watch Ethan and stay out of sight. Do you understand, YunYun? I can't trust my Snake spies to scout Ethan anymore."

YunYun thought it was great that she get to see Ethan again from the shadows and the fact that she can do this to please Alphard and hope that she can do a great job of spying on Ethan better than Alphard's Snake spies ever could.

"Understand, Alphard. I'll make sure to keep an eye on Ethan for you. You can count on me." said YunYun.

"Good and one more thing, YunYun. Find out what you can about these two 'Individuals' that Ethan has encounter with. Find out what their intentions are and if it has anything to do with Ethan, I'll leave it up to you to deal with it." said Alphard.

After Alphard finished talking YunYun on the phone, she starts thinking on what her next moves should be and how to deal with Ethan and the so-called "Individuals" that's with him now.

'_Sooner or later, I will get my chance to meet you, Ethan. I'll guarantee on that for sure._' thought Alphard as she was looking at the picture of young Ethan once again in her hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back to where Ethan, Peter, and Penelope were, they decided to head to the park while explaining to Ethan their reasons of finding him.<p>

Although Ethan was surprised and taken back of what Peter and Penelope did, neither of them notice that a certain brown haired girl was following them and was keeping herself out of their sight. YunYun looked at them and thought, '_Hmm. So it looks like Ethan has made some new friends. Alphard won't like this. But then again Ethan is still cute along with that other guy. What was that brown haired guy's name again?_'

YunYun shook her head and said in her head, '_Stay focused, YunYun. You need to keep an eye on Ethan. Not getting to know the other guy's name. But both of them are so cute._'

YunYun was having a difficult time with herself on whether she should follow Ethan and his new friends or finding out more on both Peter and Ethan. Still YunYun can do both while spying on Ethan and YunYun remembered that Alphard did tell her to find out more about the two "Individuals" that are with Ethan.

After walking around Central Park for a while, Penelope and Peter decided to head back to the hotel that the two of them were staying at. They thought Ethan would like to come with them but Ethan had to politely decline since he had to get back to his hideout soon. Peter and Penelope understood this.

Before Ethan left, Penelope had to ask Ethan about something and said, "Will we ever get to see you again, Ethan?"

Ethan froze for a second. Did Penelope just ask him that she and Peter want to see him again? Ethan thought about this and weight in the pros and cons about telling Penelope and Peter about his 'Hideout' which only Ethan himself knows where it is.

"I don't know, Penelope. I mean, I do live somewhere outside of this city that you won't like it." said Ethan, hoping that Penelope would buy what he told her and forget about it.

But Penelope wasn't buying it and thought of a way to persuade Ethan into allowing her and Peter to see him again and find out where he lives.

Penelope gave Ethan a sweet sexy smile and the puppy eye dog look at him hoping this would change his mind. "Please, Ethan. For me." said Penelope trying her best to persuade him. "It would help us to get to know a lot more about you. Please."

Ethan tried with all his might to not look at Penelope because if he even took a peek at her, then Ethan would have a difficult time to say no to her and he would give in. Unfortunately, Ethan took that glance at her and saw the look that Penelope was giving him.

Ethan sighed in defeat. He fell for it. "Okay, okay. I guess I'll see you and Peter again soon and take you guys to my house outside of the city." said Ethan in defeat by Penelope's look which it worked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Ethan." said Penelope quickly and shaking the superhuman's hand rapidly. "I promise you that you wouldn't regret this."

After Ethan left the hotel that Peter and Penelope were staying at, Ethan went back to his place in quick fashion. However, still unknown to him YunYun was following him back to his place trying to keep up with the superhuman.

'_Boy, for such a super cute guy. Ethan can sure run fast._' thought YunYun as she was trying her best to follow Ethan without being seen. YunYun finally caught up with Ethan and was shocked to see his place. Ethan's house was like a small white house with a blue roof, some windows, white fence, a blue mailbox, a door and a tree on the left side of the house. YunYun was surprised to find Ethan's place so easily and his house was so normal.

'So this is where Ethan lives? Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Still on the bright side, this will give Alphard the chance to impress Ethan.' thought YunYun as she watched Ethan go inside his house.

After YunYun was done spying on Ethan, she headed back to Alphard's place to report on what she learned from this event.

'_Okay and I think this bit of good news will make Alphard very happy to hear._' thought YunYun.

YunYun finally made it back to Alphard's place and was waiting for her in the study room to tell her the news and her report on Ethan.

A few minutes later, Alphard appeared in the room looking around to see if YunYun and her were alone and that no else was in the room.

"YunYun, how did the surveillance on Ethan go? Did you find out about anything? Where he lives?" asked Alphard asking YunYun these questions quickly.

YunYun tried her best to answer Alphard's questions which went too fast for even for her. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down, Honored Alphard, One question at a time." said YunYun. "I think surveillance on Ethan did go smoothly. Also, I find out on where he lives and you won't believe this but Ethan lives in a normal small little house. You think with him being the big bad Superhuman, he would have live at a mansion or someplace bigger."

"And?" asked Alphard. "And Ethan did tell those two so called "Individuals" that he would see them again and perhaps he would show them where he lives." said YunYun.

"Very well done, YunYun." said Alphard praising YunYun for her work. "Now I have one last thing that I need for you to do, YunYun. I want you to deliver this dinner invitation to his house as soon as possible. Also, you must remember to do this quickly as you can be." said Alphard.

"You got it, Alphard. I'll make sure this dinner invite of yours truly gets to his place as soon as possible." said YunYun giving Alphard a salute.

Alphard gave YunYun a small salute before handing her a envelope which was the dinner invitation she had for YunYun to deliver to Ethan's house as quickly as possible and hoped that Ethan would accept her invitation to come.

'_I can't wait to meet you, Ethan._' thought Alphard as she staring out the window when YunYun left to deliver Ethan's dinner invitation which she hoped that Ethan would come and see her which she might get to know a little bit more about him and talk something between them alone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in New York City streets, Jack and Selina were looking around for clues or some kind of evidence that could lead them to the so called "Superhuman" but that was gonna be tough for Selina since she had to keep Jack out of trouble because of Jack's so called 'accidents' that will end up ruining this case for them.<p>

After three hours of searching and Jack tripping all over the area, Selina decided that she and Jack need to get something to eat and find a place to rest so that they can continue their investigation of the so-called 'Superhuman' tomorrow.

"So, Jack. Since we couldn't find anything on the "Superhuman" today. Do you know of a place were we can rest and get a bite to eat?" asked Selina.

"Well, I did find this nice looking hotel right across the street where they have an all you can eat buffet and good place to rest, Selina." said Jack showing Selina a flyer of the hotel that Jack found.

After Jack found the flyer of the hotel, both of them decided to head to the hotel and find the buffet table and grab some food to eat. As Selina got her food on her plate, she picked out a table for her and Jack to eat at and was waiting patiently for her partner to come at their table.

Jack must have grab a big enough plate to fill up the entire food which unfortunately, he slipped on a banana peel that some local citizen forgot to pick it up and Jack slid all across the room until he reached the table where Selina was waiting for him.

Jack finally did stop in mid-slid but some of the food of Jack's plate ended up flown off his dish to Selina which she was covered in food.

"Umm, Bon appetite, Selina?" said Jack smiled weakly after he saw Selina covered in food.

Selina just keeps her temper in check and remembered about the reason why she and Jack were here. '_As soon as this case is over, I'm going to need a long vacation from Jack after this._' thought Selina.

* * *

><p>After arriving in New York from the airport and a short complain about their luggage is missing to the flight attendants, they said that their luggage would be getting to them in a few weeks. Max and 99 were disappointed to hear about this but at least they finally made it to New York and start on finding out about the mystery of the so called 'Superhuman Ethan'.<p>

"Can you believe this, 99? Our entire luggage is gone!" said Max in a little bit of a bad mood from earlier at the airport.

"Oh, calm down, Max. I'm sure that the flight attendants say that our luggage will return to us in a couple of weeks. So let's enjoy the Big Apple scenery and really get started on this case." said 99.

"Okay and I guess we can worry about our luggage later. So 99, which site that you want to see first?" asked Max as he was seeing through the binoculars that he brought with him.

"Max, we're here to find out about the Superhuman. Not to have a vacation here." said 99 reminding Max about the reason why they are here for.

"I know, 99. But it can't hurt to see some sights while we're on this case." said Max.

"I guess not. But we need to find a place to eat and rest while we're here in New York, Max." said 99.

"Well, why not that hotel over there, 99? They got an all you can eat buffet and nice beds for us to sleep in." said Max pointing over to a hotel across the street. 99 turned to where Max was pointing at and saw the hotel which looked nice and at least they found a place to rest for tonight.

As Max and 99 headed inside the hotel, they would have no idea that Selina, Jack, Peter and Penelope were also inside this same hotel that all of them were staying at.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at his house, Ethan was still surprised at how Penelope was able to do that to him with her look and that smile of hers.<p>

'_I can't believe I fell for that._' thought Ethan as he headed towards the kitchen to get himself something to eat. 'I mean sure, I can make any thug or small time crook shake in their shoes big time. But when it comes to Penelope and that look of hers, I'm basically powerless when she does that.'

As Ethan was getting some food out of the fridge, he keeps thinking about Peter and Penelope and for the first time since, he has made some friends.

'_Well, both Peter and Penelope are good friends to hang around with and somehow, I know I'll be seeing them again soon._' thought Ethan.

Ethan started to make himself some cheeseburgers since he doesn't have enough time to go shopping in the city for groceries because of all the thugs and small time crooks that kept him busy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Alphard's mansion, Alphard was thinking about her chance to finally meet Ethan and hoped that YunYun did her job of delivering that invitation to Ethan's place as soon as possible.<p>

"It won't be long for now, Ethan." said Alphard to herself as she looked out her window.

'_I have so many plans for us, Ethan._' thought Alphard. '_And maybe there might be some future for us if you agree to my proposal._'

Alphard thinks that if Ethan decides to join with her, then they'll be no telling what kind of chaos and destruction that they could do together.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere around Ethan's house, YunYun was waiting patiently until Ethan left. YunYun just saw Ethan out of his home, running towards the city.<p>

'_Perfect. Now that Ethan has left his place, I can drop this dinner invite of Alphard's right on his table._' thought YunYun as she entered Ethan's house in stealth as to not break anything that would belong to Ethan or otherwise she'll be in big trouble with Alphard if anything of Ethan's broken.

YunYun quickly placed Alphard's dinner invite on the table and quickly got out of Ethan's house as quick as she can.


	3. Fateful Encounter

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared.

**Chapter 3: Fateful Encounter**

At the laundry room in the hotel, Max was cleaning up some of his and 99's clothes in the washer. Even though he and 99 were still waiting on their luggage from the airport, both of them managed to buy themselves some new clothes to wear for a while until their own clothes get back.

Max was whistling a tune as he did the laundry. Meanwhile Jack was heading towards the laundry room to get Selina's clothes cleaned up after Jack's food "incident" yesterday. Luckily, Selina had some extra clothes she brought with her to wear just in case if Jack's done messing up something of hers. Jack was heading to the washers to get Selina's clothes cleaned, but found the door to the washer room locked and heard someone whistling in there.

"Excuse me, Sir. Can you please open the door? I need to clean some of my partner's clothes." Jack said as he banged on the washer door. "Hello? Sir, I need to use the washer."

Max was still whistling to his tune until he heard Jack banging on the door. Max decided to see who was banging on the washer door. "Yes? May I help-OW!" Max said as he held his head due to Jack not looking at the door opened as Jack kept on knocking on it.

"Hello? Sir, I need to-oh!" Jack said as he finally saw that Max had already opened the door. Max looked at Jack a bit angry at him while Jack smiled sheepishly at him. Oh boy, this wouldn't end well for Jack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across the hallway of the hotel, Peter was heading back to his and Penelope's hotel room when Peter accidentally bumped into Selina.<p>

"Please watch where you are going, kid." Selina said as she walked passed by Peter. "Sorry about that, Miss?" Peter said as he tried to apologize to her. "Selina; and yours?" said Selina introducing herself to Peter.

"Peter Parker." Peter said introducing himself to Selina which she could tell Peter looked uneasy around her.

Selina decided to change the subject as she asked, "So Peter, what are you doing here at this hotel?"

Peter was caught off guard with this question and decided to come up with an excuse to tell Selina instead of telling her the truth.

"Well, you know. See the sights, and meet new people." Peter said. "What about you, Miss Selina?"

* * *

><p>Jack noticed the look that Max was giving him and it wouldn't be good. Jack decided to run instead with Max running after him.<p>

"Hey! You come back here, you hooligan." Max yelled as he chasing after Jack through the hotel.

Max continued to chase after Jack, whom they went all over the hotel, the dining room, the pool, and even around the floors until the hotel staff had to come in and stop the chase.

"I said I was sorry, Mister." Jack said as he quickly hurried back to his and Selina's room and to get far away from Max who was being held by some of the hotel staff trying to calm him down.

"If I ever see you again, pal. You'll be sorry." Max said as he tried to break free from the staff to get after Jack. Max eventually calmed down and decided to head back to the laundry room to go pick up his and 99's clothes from the washer.

* * *

><p>As Penelope was walking around the hotel, heading towards the dining room to get herself something to eat until she saw a young woman with brown hair drinking her coffee and reading a newspaper.<p>

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Is there anyone sitting here at this table that you're sitting at right now?" Penelope asked politely at 99.

"Oh, I guess not, my dear. I don't mind. By the way, what is your name, Miss?" 99 asked.

"Penelope. And what might your name be, Miss?" said Penelope politely asking for the other woman's name.

99 decided to give Penelope her fake name instead of her real one for now. "April. And pleasure to meet you, Penelope." 99 said introducing herself as "April" to Penelope. '_I do hope that Max doesn't come in here and say my real name in front of this young lady._' 99 thought as she scanned the room to see if her partner would show up any minute.

Penelope noticed "April" looking around the room waiting for someone, so she got up to leave and said, "Well, I had a pleasant time getting to know you, miss April."

"Likewise, Penelope, see you around." 99 said as she saw Penelope left and decided to head back to her and Max's room to see if anything happened to him.

"I need to head back to my room to see if Peter is ready for tonight when we get to see Ethan again." thought Penelope as she smiled when she thinks about Ethan and his good and protective side which kind of reminded her of her own father back home in her kingdom. Finally making it to her room, Penelope checked her room to see if Peter was here and ready when they get ready to meet Ethan and see his 'Hideout' for the first time with their own eyes.

As Penelope entered her room, she sees that Peter isn't in the room yet.

'_Oh, where could Peter be?_' Penelope thought as she paced around in her room. 'We have to get ready to meet Ethan in a few hours and he's not even here yet.'

As Penelope was waiting for Peter to return, unknown to her she was being spied upon by Ethan. Ethan wondered what made Penelope all worked up over with something.

'_I wonder why Penelope is nervous all of the sudden._' thought Ethan as he continued to watch Penelope pacing back and forth in her room waiting for Peter to return from who knows where.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Peter is still with Selina as he and she entered the elevator to head back to their rooms.<p>

"So Peter; is there any other reasons that you are here than just 'see the sights and meet new people'?"." Selina said, questioning Peter about his reasons for coming here.

Peter looked nervous when she started to question him again and Peter begins to think up another excuse to tell Selina about his reason being here and said, "Also, I'm doing a school assignment on hotels."

Selina looked Peter in the eye to see if there was anything else that he was hiding from her but let it slide for now.

The elevator soon reached to the floor where Penelope's room is at. "Well, miss Selina. I had a good time talking with you and but I gotta go. Bye." Peter said as he quickly hurried to the door to Penelope's room.

* * *

><p>As Penelope was on the hotel balcony looking at the city in full view, she started to think about the events from last night and wonder if and when will they see Ethan again.<p>

'_I do hope that Ethan is alright._' Penelope said as she looked on from the balcony. But unknown to her, a certain blond haired person was sitting right above the hotel's balcony watching her. Penelope then turned around and looked up and saw Ethan there.

"Ethan! What are you doing here? How long have you been up there?" Penelope asked looking at him.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I just came by to see you, Penelope."

"Oh, that was nice of you, Ethan." Penelope said as she continued to look at Ethan sitting on top of the hotel's balcony looking around the city.

As Ethan was looking around, Penelope noticed a concern look on his face as if something was troubling him.

"Ethan? Are you alright?" Penelope said worried as she looked at him.

Ethan looked at Penelope and noticed this to which Ethan had to change the subject to ease her worries.

"Nothing; so I wonder where Peter could be at." Ethan asked as he walked around the bed of Penelope's room. "It's not like him to take this long, and it's not even dark outside yet."

"Maybe Peter was busy talking to Mr. Jameson about our assignment, Ethan." Penelope suggested as she thought maybe that could be the reason of why Peter wasn't back yet.

As Penelope and Ethan were still on the balcony talking, they heard Peter coming into the room as Ethan and Penelope noticed him.

"Peter, where have you been?" Penelope demanded as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, Peter. Where did you go?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, just walking around the hotel and running into this mystery woman named Selina. "Why?" said Peter explaining his reason to Ethan and Penelope.

"Wait, who's Selina?" Ethan asked.

"Some woman that I saw who was running into while getting on the elevator. And then she starts asking me some questions like she's some kind of private investigator like you see on TV." said Peter retelling his meeting with Selina to Ethan and Penelope.

"Wow! So this Selina must be like a Sherlock Holmes type of a person to drill some information out of you, Peter." said Ethan as he pictured Peter being interrogated by Selina in a Sherlock Holmes kind situation.

"Uh, Earth to Ethan. Are you there?" Penelope said waving her hand in front of Ethan's face to snap out of his thoughts for the moment.

"So, Ethan. Any reason of why you came here to the hotel?" Peter asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see you guys is all." Ethan said explaining this to Peter.

"Ethan, is there anything other reason other than seeing us?" Penelope asked.

Ethan looked at both Penelope and Peter and decided to show them something. "I found this note at my home yesterday and I think it's best to see this for yourselves." Ethan said as showed Peter and Penelope the note that he found.

Penelope and Peter read the note and were shocked that someone is reaching out to Ethan with this message and invites him to dinner.

"So someone leaves you a note, invites you to dinner, and you have no idea who sent it to you, Ethan?" Peter asked as he re-reads the note again to see if there was something else on there that they missed.

"No and the note mentioned something about my future." Ethan said with concern. "I wonder it means."

Penelope looked at Ethan and could tell that Ethan looked troubled about this and the so called 'message' that some unknown person wrote to him and have some plans for him.

"Ethan, do you want us to come with you to see this person at dinner?" Penelope asked.

Ethan looked surprised at what Penelope just said. Her and Peter want to help him out?

"Are you sure about this, Penelope? I mean what if you guys get caught or into trouble?" Ethan said as told them this.

Ethan was worried that if he does decide to bring Penelope and Peter with him, then the so called messenger will try to hurt them or worse.

Still, on the other hand he doesn't know if this mystery person is an ally that can help him or a dangerous enemy that can make his life miserable when he gets to meet the person at dinner.

"Okay, I guess you guys can come but the two of you have to keep out of sight and in disguise so that nobody would recognize you." Ethan said.

"Peter, I think it might be best if you're one who will stay out of sight while Penelope is in disguise to see if something's not right." Ethan added.

"Okay, but what are you going to do when this mystery person gets there, Ethan?" Penelope said.

"I'm going to ask this person about the reason of why did he or she left this note at my house for, Penelope. That's what I'm going to do." Ethan said with a determined look on his face.

* * *

><p>After Selina made it back to her and Jack's room, she suddenly found her partner hiding beside the bed thinking that someone was coming after him or Jack did one of his 'accidents' again and got himself into trouble for it.<p>

"Jack, why are you hiding from beside the bed?" Selina asked looking at him.

"Would you believe me to say that I'm hiding from one very angry man who wanted to pummel me for knocking on his head, Selina?" Jack said as he sheepishly at her.

"What did you this time, Jack?" Selina said interested with the reason of Jack's current situation.

"Well, I was just on my way to the laundry room to clean your clothes after yesterday's mishap and I found out that the door was locked. So I decided to knock on the door which I forgot to stop and look which this old guy opened the door and looked at me like I did some crime that I haven't commit." Jack said remembering his encounter with the other guy today to Selina. "Next thing you know, he's starts chasing me around the hotel and yelling that he's going to knock my head off. So I ran back here to our room to stay safe, Selina."

After some quick thinking, Selina found a solution for Jack's 'problem' and just pray that he goes along with it.

"Jack, I think the best thing for you to do is to go out and apologize to this guy in person yourself." Selina said.

"But what if he tries to annihilate me, Selina?" Jack asked worried.

"Well, Jack. That all depends." Selina said. "If he won't, then I will!"

Selina shook her fist in front of Jack which he got the message and left the room to find the guy and apologize or else face the wrath of a very angry partner.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Max and 99's hotel room, 99 was talking on the phone with the Chief when she saw her partner Max coming in and looked upset as he sat down on the bed.<p>

"Chief, I'm afraid that I'll have to call you back later. Goodbye Sir." 99 said as she hung up the phone. "Max? What's wrong?"

"I tell you what's wrong with me, 99. Some no good hooligan knocked me on my head like a woodpecker and the next thing you know I end up chasing him around the hotel trying to get my hands on the guy until the staff had to intervene to calm me down while that no good crook got away." Max explained to 99 his reasons of why he got upset.

"Cheer up, Max. I'm sure that you'll get your chance at showing that bum who's boss soon." 99 said cheering up Max a bit.

"You're right, 99. And when I do see him again, Oh Mister, I'll be worth the wait to pound some sense into him." Max said. "Say 99, why were you talking on the phone with the Chief now?"

"Actually, the Chief called to tell us to watch ourselves." 99 said explaining this news to Max.

"Why? Certainly we haven't crossed anybody that has scores to settle with us or tried to kill us." Max said as looked at the file which had Ethan's picture in there.

"I know but you know the Chief, Max. He's never wrong about these sorts of things before." 99 said.

"I guess you're right about that, 99." Max said before he went to the mini fridge to grab him something to snack on. "So anything interesting happen to you today, 99?"

"Well, I did get to meet this nice young woman named Penelope and she was rather curious about me and wanted to know my name." 99 said.

"Did you tell her your real name, 99?" Max asked.

"No, I didn't. I had to use a fake name to tell her that, Max." 99 said.

"And what was your false alias?" Max asked which he wanted to know what fake name 99 had to use to cover her real name.

"April." 99 responded as she turned on the TV to see if anything good came on.

"Oh and I bet you thought I would blow your cover if I came around to the dinning room, huh 99?" Max said questioning his partner.

"I had no choice and little time left to figure something else up for the moment, Max." 99 answered.

"I think I understand the situations were different, then I would have to come up with a fake name too." Max said grinning.

"Really? Then what would your false alias be then, Max?" 99 asked curiously.

Max pauses for a moment until he answered. "Larry."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the restaurant across the hotel, Ethan and Penelope which she was wearing a red strapless dress and a blond wig for her disguise went inside the restaurant while Peter was outside of the restaurant to see if anything suspicious was going to happen and when it does, he'll be able to change into Spider-Man to lend Ethan some backup if he can.<p>

"Well, we made it on time exactly like the note said, Ethan." Penelope said as she looked around the area.

"Yeah, I guess we did, Penelope." Ethan said. "Listen, Penelope. I want to get to another table and stay in disguise while I find my so called 'Mystery Person.'"

As Ethan and Penelope were looking around the restaurant, unknown to them Alphard was watching this from the far table across the room with amusement and anger.

'_So Ethan has arrived and looked like he decided to bring in some company with him._' Alphard thought as she continued to watch the two from her chair.

As Alphard continued to look at Ethan from her table, she noticed how much Ethan's grown and if she remembered YunYun's report she was right on how handsome and good looking he was. She couldn't help on smirking, '_How fate has decided to smile upon me._' Alphard thought to herself in amusement,

Ethan and Penelope on the other hand, didn't notice Alphard nor could find her after a while until they decided to sit down and wait for her to come to them.

Ethan sensed that Alphard is already here, but had a bad feeling about her. Ethan turned to Penelope and said, "Penelope, I want you to stay at this table and don't do anything that'll give this 'person' attention. Okay?" Ethan said as he got up and started to look around for the mystery person again.

Penelope noticed this and understood his reason. "I understand, Ethan." Penelope said as she watched Ethan go and confront the mystery person.

"Oh, Ethan. Yo-ho! Over here." Alphard called to Ethan which he turned around and saw the woman calling to him.

Alphard noticed he was looking at her and Ethan's reaction on her was amusing.

"Okay and I guess you're the mystery person who sent this over to my home." Ethan said as he showed Alphard the note which he put it on the table.

"Yes, I did." Alphard said, grinning at him.

"Why?" Ethan asked looking Alphard right in the eye. "What do you want with me?"

"My, aren't you curious to find out, Ethan?" Alphard said, smiling at him.

"Wait a minute! How did you know my name?" Ethan said questioning her since he didn't actually know or seen her before let alone told her his name.

"Oh, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alphard Alshua, leader of Snakes." Alphard said, introducing herself to Ethan which he remained wary with her which she noticed.

"I'm not going to bite." Alphard said to Ethan at her table. "Please, sit down and have some dinner with me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across the table from where Ethan and Alphard are at, Penelope looked at the exchange between Ethan and the mystery woman now known as Alphard Alshua before her own eyes.<p>

'_So this is the person who sent Ethan that note!_' thought Penelope as she continued to watch them from her table.

* * *

><p>Ethan of course, finally sat down and wanted to know what Alphard wants with him. "So what do want from me, Miss Alshua." said Ethan being gentlemanly to Alphard which she laughed at that.<p>

"Miss? Please, Ethan. Call me Alphard." said Alphard as she put her hand over Ethan's own hand.

* * *

><p>As Ethan and Alphard were talking across the table and Penelope keeping an eye on her, Peter was outside still keeping watching from outside the restaurant and just when it looks like Peter was heading back to the hotel, he saw some Snake spies on the restaurant roof and from the looks of it, it could be trouble for Penelope and Ethan!<p>

Quickly, Peter went to an alleyway and change into someone who could help Ethan out of this situation.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Ethan or Penelope, Alphard knew that Ethan didn't come alone and decided to see if he noticed this as well. "So who's your friend over across the table there, Ethan?" Alphard asked as she looked over where Penelope who was still in her disguise was looking at the menu to avoid Alphard's sight.<p>

Ethan quickly thought up something to trick Alphard and said, "Oh, you mean her? She's some unknown movie actress I met a few days ago that is all, Alphard."

'_Hmm, an unknown movie actress, huh?_' Alphard thought as she watched Ethan's face to see if he was trying to deceive her or not.

Ethan hoped that his trick on Alphard would work and wouldn't try anything reckless. Not if Penelope gets caught in the crossfire and Ethan would never be able to see someone else get hurt because of him.

"Ethan, you don't have to lie to me. I know that woman isn't a movie actress as you claimed her to be." Alphard said which shock Ethan because he thought that his plan of tricking her would've work. "Now then, tell me who that woman really is over there at that table, Ethan."

"Um, a friend of mine." Ethan said still looking at Alphard.

"A friend? What kind of friend, Ethan?" Alphard asked looking at Ethan with her eyebrows rose up.

"A very good friend is all, Alphard." replied Ethan.

"Really? Then why don't we invite her over here to sit with us instead?" Alphard said giving Ethan a look of obsessive attraction.

Ethan knew that something wasn't right with Alphard giving him that look and thought he heard something coming from outside.

"Ethan? Is something wrong?" Alphard asked as she moved her chair closer to Ethan. "Are you still going to invite your 'friend' over here?"

"Well, I think I rather not bring her over here to us, Alphard." Ethan said with an unsure tone of voice. "She's got nothing to do with this. This is just between you and me, Alphard."

"Ooh, look at you, Ethan. Being the big brave knight in shining armor, huh?" Alphard said with a chuckle.

"Enough of this! What do want with me?" Ethan asked.

"I suppose we should talk about other matters at hand, Ethan." Alphard said.

"About what, Alphard?" Ethan asked.

"About joining me; because with your talents and capabilities, plus the chance to stand by my side as my beloved, Ethan." Alphard explained her intentions to Ethan. Ethan was shocked. He didn't know that this is what was all about on that note and now Ethan had to decided on what his decision will be to Alphard's offer.

Ethan thought about Alphard and her intentions in his mind. Then after that, Ethan made his decision.

"My answer is no, Alphard." Ethan said with a firm tone of voice as he looked her in the face.

"No? Why would not accept my proposal and be my beloved, Ethan?" Alphard asked with a hint of anger and fury in her voice.

"Because it's my gut instinct that tells me that you're hiding something and I would rather not find out the hard way if I joined you, Alphard." Ethan said with a look of determination at Alphard.

Then Alphard suddenly smirks and said, "That's when you are wrong, rather you approve it or not! You will be mine! Ethan Tidwell!" Alphard added which made Ethan looked confused. "Tidwell? Why did you call me 'Tidwell' with my first name, Alphard?" Ethan asked in a confused look as Alphard noticed.

'_Is Ethan pretending that he really doesn't know his own real name?_' Alphard thought as she watched with a raised eyebrow on the expression on Ethan's face about this new fact about himself.

Across from where Ethan and Alphard are sitting, Penelope noticed Ethan looking worried about something when Alphard said Ethan's full name but a last name which she didn't even know about this.

Penelope watched the exchange between Ethan and Alphard increased until she heard the windows breaking and saw the Snake troops come in and try to apprehend Ethan and her by force with Alphard smiling coyly at the chaos around them.

Two Snake spies were holding on to Penelope with her arms behind her back and Ethan got real upset of the way these Snake soldiers were doing to them and all of a sudden, Ethan heard a web line coming from the window to web up some of the Snake soldiers that were on Penelope and got an unexpected help from a guy who wore a form-fitting spandex bodysuit, which from the waist down is blue, except for mid-calf boots with a black web pattern on a red background. From the waist up, the fabric is a red-and-black web pattern, except for his back, sides, and insides of his upper arms which are blue. There is a large red spider outline on his back, and a smaller black spider emblem on his chest. He also has white eyes on his mask and his name is Spider-Man and that makes Alphard frown at this.

"WHAT! SPIDER-MAN HERE? NO!" Alphard yelled with a fury kind of look.

As Spider-Man took care of the other Snake soldiers, Ethan went to check to see if Penelope was okay.

"Penelope, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Ethan asked as he looked to see if Penelope was fine.

"Yes, Ethan. I'm alright. But you must help him now." Penelope said as she pointed at Spider-Man to see him all surrounded by the Snake soldiers.

Alphard just growled angrily as she saw on the way Ethan was giving his attention to Penelope.

Ethan decided to help out Spider-Man as he kicked one of the Snake soldiers on the head trying to sneak up on the wall crawler.

"Thanks." Spider-Man said as he punched down another Snake soldier in the face as Ethan began to take out his frustration on the Snake soldiers for what they done to Penelope.

Alphard was so upset that she decided on making Ethan hers alone with force if she had to. Alphard ran behind Ethan as he was finished with his fight with the Snake soldier and was caught off guard with Alphard trying to punch Ethan from behind but Ethan ducked and leg swept Alphard onto the ground. Alphard then kicked Ethan on the side of his head as Ethan was going for the finishing punch on her.

Alphard was already up then pulls a gun from out of nowhere and held Penelope as her hostage at a gunpoint.

"**Drop the gun**," Ethan implored, back in his dark lion like roar tone.

"Sure... first, you and your friend stand down then you surrender to me. Hmm?" the female Snake leader replied, as Penelope shook her head signaling 'No'.

Firing her weapon at a wall-sized window, the terrorist brings Penelope perilously close to the building's edge. In response to this, the superhuman demanded, "**Let her go**."

"Very poor choice of words." Alphard retorted, releasing her captive from her grasp.

Ethan, not one to allow an innocent die on his watch, promptly goes after the damsel in distress. Leaping out of the shattered window, the savior slides down the slanted roof in hot pursuit; Spider-Man watched as Ethan went after Penelope after his fight with the Snake soldiers. Meanwhile, Penelope can't help but scream in panic. Although the superhuman manages to reach Penelope in time, the two begin to plummet downward into the busy streets of New York; eyes closed waiting for the impact.

But for some reason they didn't get hurt and saw a single web line attached to Ethan's back. The two saw that it was Spider-Man who saved them and managed to web the two up before they got hurt. Spider-Man pulled the two back up to the restaurant with his webbing still holding on to them.

As Spider-Man was helping Ethan and Penelope up, Penelope soon remembered who else was with them.

"Ethan! Where's Peter at? He was outside when Alphard and those Snake soldiers attacked us." Penelope said worried about her friend as she looked around to see if Peter was alright.

Spider-Man looked surprised about this and quickly responded, "Oh I'm sure Peter's okay, Miss. He's safe. Now the question is: are you two alright?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah, we're okay, Spider-Man. Thanks for helping us out. But why are you here?" Ethan asked now back in his normal voice, since he doesn't recall on Spider-Man being back-up and looked at the wall-crawler in the eye.

"Let's just say I was just swinging by, until I saw the commotion going on so I came to help like I always do." Spider-Man answered.

Ethan thinks about on why Spider-Man's voice sounds oddly familiar to him but decides to hold that assumption for now as he, Spider-Man and Penelope leave the restaurant before the police come.

* * *

><p>From outside the restaurant, Alphard is holding onto her arm as she watched Ethan, Penelope and Spider-Man leaving the area. She sees Ethan being protective of Penelope and their new ally Spider-Man while looking around to see if they're being followed or not which makes her angry.<p>

"Aggh! I can't believe this! Ethan was about to become my beloved and no one else but thanks to you idiots bumbling, Ethan got away not to mention he had help from that inferring wall-crawler Spider-Man!" Alphard said angrily as she turned to her Snake soldiers who were trembling in fear of their boss.

Alphard then thinks about a new found information after seeing Ethan went to save Penelope from falling which proves that he will always try to save the innocent, and suddenly the realization dawn to her that it will be his downfall.

'_Soon Ethan, you will have no choice but to be my beloved._' Alphard thought as she grins evilly at the thought.

She remembered in her thoughts about Ethan's reaction when she mentioned "Tidwell" to him and it puzzled her for some reason about Ethan not knowing his last name.

'_He couldn't have got amnesia, could he?_' Alphard thought to herself since she didn't know why but then decides to wait until he asks that question to her again which then it would prove that she was right on her theory.

* * *

><p>As Ethan, Penelope and Spider-Man were heading towards Ethan's home since they didn't want to risk Alphard and her Snake soldiers following them to the hotel and put anyone else hurt.<p>

Before Penelope and Spider-Man could go any further, Ethan put his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder and said, "Thanks for the help back there but I think you need to get 'Peter Parker' and bring him here. You do understand of what I'm saying, right Spider-Man?"

"Yep, read you loud and clear there, Mr. Superhuman." said Spider-Man as he leaves to go get 'Peter Parker' and bring him back to Ethan and Penelope.

"Goodbye and thank you, Spider-Man." Penelope said as she waved bye to the wall crawler as the hero was web swinging away to find 'Peter Parker' for them.

Ethan and Penelope were waiting for Peter to arrive and decided to talk about Ethan's encounter with Alphard until then.

"So Ethan, what was it that Alphard wanted from you?" Penelope asked who was worried about her friend.

Ethan knew that Penelope would want to know about what happened back there at the restaurant with Alphard and her intentions with him.

"I guess what Alphard wanted from me is to be her beloved." Ethan said as he tried to remember of what happened back at the restaurant to which he looked at Penelope who was listening and made him continue. "At first she wanted be to be her beloved and join up with her because of my talents and capabilities."

"Did you accept Alphard's proposal, Ethan?" asked Penelope.

"No, I didn't accept it because it was something in my gut instinct told me that Alphard was hiding something else from me and the fact is that they would hurt a lot of innocent people if I end up joining up with them, Penelope." said Ethan. "Plus, she mentioned 'Tidwell' as my last name. I wonder what that means."

"Was there anything else that Alphard might have told you about, Ethan?" asked Penelope since she wanted to know what other reason besides making Ethan or forcing him to be her 'beloved'.

"I guess she also wanted me to-" as Ethan was say something when suddenly they both hear something moving in the bushes to see Peter making his way to where Ethan and Penelope were at and said "Man, you two are sure hard to find around this place."

"Peter, where have you been?" Penelope asked who gave Peter a stern and concern look to him. Peter replied," Well, Spider-Man found me and dropped me off right here to you guys as he was asked to, Penelope."

"Oh! Well that nice of him of doing that for us." Penelope said.

As Ethan, Peter and Penelope were walking towards Ethan's house, Peter and Penelope were wondering what kind of place that Ethan lives look like.

Peter thought that with Ethan being the so-called Superhuman, he would have lived in some kind of secret base filled with all sorts of gadgets and weapons around his home while Penelope on the other hand thought that Ethan would have to live in some abandoned mansion some where outside the city.

No matter what kind of place that they think of, Ethan was finally going to show them where he lived.

As they were getting closer to Ethan's house, they were excited to see what kind place Ethan lived.

When they finally made to Ethan's house, they were surprised that Ethan's home looked so normal and ordinary to them with a blue roof, white fences, a blue mailbox and even a tree right next to the house.

"Wow! Ethan, your house is so.." Peter said as he tried to find some words of describing Ethan's house.

"Good!" Penelope said as she didn't want to offend her friend's home or make him upset.

"Okay and let's head inside, you guys." Ethan said as he led Peter and Penelope into his home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Jack was walking towards the room that Max and 99 were in, thanks to Jack asking the staff around on where the old man that he countered.<p>

'_Okay, Jack. You can do this. All you have to do is knock on the door and not on the guy's head, and apologize to him and hope that he's in a good mood._' thought Jack as he slowly raised his hand to knock on the door but hesitates and was rethinking about this.

"Maybe he's not here. Well, time for me to go." said Jack as he quickly tried to turn back only for Selina to appear in front of him.

"Get back there and apologize, Jack." said Selina as she turned Jack back around to Max and 99's door and Jack reluctantly knock on the door which Max and 99 heard this.

"Now who can that be at the door?" 99 asked.

"Maybe it's room service?" Max suggested as he went up to open the door. Max was shocked to see Jack again which Jack sheepishly smiled at him and said "Hello, sir. I just came up here to apolo-" But was caught off as Max tried to strangle him.

"Why you hooligan!" Max said as he grabbed Jack by the neck which 99 had to intervene by holding Max off while Selina went over to see if her partner was okay.

"Jack? Are you alright? How many fingers I'm holding up?" Selina asked as she put four fingers up in front of Jack as his head was still spinning.

"Eight?" Jack said with a dazed look as Selina shook her head. "Close enough." Selina said as she helped pick her partner up.

"Max! What's wrong with you?" 99 asked to her partner. "Are trying to get him killed?"

I was trying to get my hands on this thug, 99." Max said before he realized that he said his partner's name in front of Selina and Jack. "Oops."

"Max!" 99 yelled as she stared at her partner before she too realized that she said his real name out loud as well.

"Look, I hate to be rude here and all but my partner Jack just came over here to apologize." said Selina looking at both Max and 99 as they turned to her.

"Yes, I just came here to apologize for my mistake from earlier is all." explained Jack as he rubbed his neck.

"Oh, sorry about that." said Max apologizing to Jack as he smiled nervously. "I tend to get a little too carry away about things like this."

"So who are you two?" 99 asked as she kept her eyes on them.

"I'm Selina and this is my partner, Jack." said Selina introducing herself and Jack to Max and 99.

"Well, now that we introduced ourselves to you two. Who are you two suppose to be?" Jack asked since he didn't realize that Max and 99 already said their names a few minutes ago.

"As you two already know, I'm Max." Max said as he introduce himself.

"And I'm 99." 99 said as she extended her hand out to Selina which she shook her hand with her own.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, why are you two here in New York City?" Selina asked since she decided to know what Max and 99 are doing here in the city.

"Well, me and my partner Max are here in New York City on the case of the superhuman." 99 said which Max nodded to this fact.

"So why are you and Jack, is it?" Max asked to Jack which he nodded. "Are here in New York City for anyways, Selina?"

"Well, me and Jack are here to investigate on this so-called 'superhuman' too, Max." Selina said answered Max's question.

"Like the same superhuman who is on the news right now?" Jack asked since he turned on the TV and saw the news coverage of the between Ethan and Spider-Man against the Snake soldiers.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, YunYun was waiting to see if Alphard was bringing Ethan with her or not and decided to wait to find out.<p>

'_Oh, I do hope that Honored Alphard has managed to convince Ethan into joining us._' YunYun thought as she happily thinks about it when all of a sudden the doors were kicked open and came in a very frustrated and angry Alphard as she headed towards her room.

"Honored Alphard, you have returned. Were you able to get Ethan to accept your proposal and join our group?" YunYun asked to her boss which she gave YunYun a very grim look at her.

"It didn't work out as I planned, YunYun." Alphard said still upset by the events that happened earlier as she was holding onto her arm.

"Why is that, Honored Alphard?" YunYun asked puzzled.

"It was because of that no-good interfering wall-crawler Spider-Man and my own blasted Snake soldiers' fault that I didn't get Ethan and also he said No to me and my proposal, YunYun." Alphard said while YunYun gasped at what she heard from Alphard's mouth.

"You mean, Ethan didn't accept your proposal, Honored Alphard?" YunYun said shocked.

"Not only that but he came with some girl in disguise. Plus he was more concerned of them than being with me! Alphard, the leader of Snake." exclaimed Alphard as she sat down on a chair to think of the events that transpired hours ago.

"What else happened, Honored Alphard?" YunYun said as she took a seat next to Alphard.

"Well, Ethan was confused when I told him of his last name 'Tidwell' and he didn't take that well nor has some kind of amnesia that has happen to him, YunYun." Alphard said, explaining all of the details that happened at the restaurant to YunYun.

YunYun thought for a moment and decided to ask Alphard this question even though she won't like this one bit.

"Honored Alphard what if Ethan really DOES have amnesia?" YunYun asked as she was thinking the possibilities of Ethan having amnesia even if he was superhumanly strong and have some powers inside of him that he doesn't know about yet.

"Well, IF Ethan does have amnesia, YunYun. Then maybe we can 'help' him remember it in our own special way." Alphard said as she grinned evilly at the thought of 'helping' Ethan with his memories.

"Like refreshing the memory?" YunYun asked as she watched her boss thinking this plan of hers to unravel.

"Yes, for starters. We could refresh his memory but we would have to choose our words more carefully or else my poor beloved Ethan might get a little too angry again like he did at the restaurant, YunYun." Alphard said as she thinking of this new plan of hers. "Plus I can't have that no-good wall-crawler or his friends to interfere in our discussion, YunYun. I want you to personally deal with them."

YunYun was thrilled to hear about this but decided to play it cool and said, "I am honored to accept this mission, Honored Alphard."

'_Not to mention, this will get me the chance to find out more on Peter Parker and that other girl that was with Ethan for information._' YunYun thought as she thought about her soon to encounter with two of Ethan's new friends until Alphard snapped her fingers at her back to reality.

"Oh, Honored Alphard. My apologies, I must have, uh, zoned out quite a bit, huh?" YunYun said with a chuckle as she was rubbing the back of her head.

"Indeed, YunYun." Alphard said as she quickly made some calls out on her phone.

"Oh, and one more thing, YunYun." Alphard added as she held on to her phone for a second. "I also want those other two, Max and 99, out of the way as well and anybody else that gets between me and him."

"Yes, Honored Alphard." YunYun said as she made herself out of the room while Alphard was busy with some calls that she had to make for her plans.

However, unknown to YunYun and Alphard, Liang Qi was eavesdropping on to their conversation and was beginning to see that this 'Ethan' was standing between her and Alphard.

'_I see that this 'Ethan' is standing in my way between me and Alphard._' Liang Qi thought as she was seething with anger as she quietly made her way out of the mansion and went somewhere to find anyone that will help her take care of her obstacle once and for all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Ethan's home, Peter and Penelope were looking around the house while Ethan went into the kitchen to cook up something for his friends.<p>

Peter was busy looking at the newspaper articles on the recent news of criminals and stuff while Penelope went to the bathroom to change out of her disguise and back into her regular clothes. Penelope came back out of the bathroom and headed straight towards the kitchen to see what kind of meal that their friend is making for them.

'_I do hope that Ethan doesn't mind me being into his kitchen._' Penelope thought as she opened the fridge door and saw that all was in there was just milk, ground beef and bread.

"Uh, Ethan?" Penelope asked. "I hope you don't mind me asking this but where on earth did you learn to fight like that? I mean, the only fighting style that I've seen is the way a ninja would."

Ethan knew that he was going to have to tell them about that and he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I think I might have some explaining to do for you and Peter, Penelope."


	4. Ethan's First Hand of Martial Arts

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared.

**Chapter 4: Ethan's First Hand of Martial Arts**

_**Flashback**_

_**As Ethan was telling Peter and Penelope about his fighting that he learned in the past, the scene suddenly went over about somewhere after the Space Colony ARK, somewhere 50 years ago as Ethan was at top of the mountain looking for a mysterious dojo that he hopes that someone will train him to fight and learn something about himself as well.**_

_**'Well, this is the place.' Ethan thought as he walked towards the dojo through the snow-covered ground beneath him.**_

_**As Ethan made it to the temple doors, he opened them and saw a lot of candles around the dojo as he walked around.**_

_**"Hello? Is there anyone here who can help me?" asked Ethan shouting it loud enough so that someone would hear him.**_

_**"Yes, there is someone here who can help you." said a voice which sounded like a feminine voice to Ethan when he turn around to find that person wasn't there but didn't realize that someone was behind him as she spoke next.**_

_**"Why are you here, boy?" the mystery woman asked.**_

_**"I'm here to learn on how to fight." Ethan said.**_

_**"Fight? Is that all you came here for?" the mystery woman said questioning Ethan.**_

_**"I also came here to learn something about myself as well. Look, I can't just be talking to some voice. Please let me talk to you face to face, miss?" Ethan said as he continued to look around for the mystery woman until she appeared right in front of him.**_

_**"Karai." the woman now known as Karai said. "My name is Karai. And what is your name, boy?"**_

_**"Ethan, miss Karai." Ethan said as he gave a small bow like a gentleman.**_

_**"How do you do that, Karai?" Ethan asked. "I mean how could have you sneak up on me without me noticing you?"**_

_**"Simple, Ethan. Years of practice in the arts of stealth." Karai replied with a gesture.**_

_**"Stealth?" Ethan said as he repeated that word Karai said. Then Ethan finally figured it out by saying, "As in the stealth of a ninja?"**_

_**Karai nodded her head to Ethan's answer.**_

_**"What else are you seeking, Ethan?" Karai asked.**_

_**Ethan answered, "I also seek… I seek the means to fight injustice. To turn fear against those who prey on the fearful."**_

_**Before the training could start, Karai and Ethan were at an icy lake, Karai helped Ethan confront and face his fears.**_

_**"It was during the incident at the Space Colony ARK, I was responsible for Maria's death. Maria was not only a friend, but was an adopted sister I thought I never had." said Ethan in sadness as it quickly replaced by the anger inside of him outweighing his guilt.**_

_**Karai handed Ethan a katana as she and him were training in the art of swordfighting with katanas on an icy lake.**_

_**"Whatever happened to your friend Maria wasn't your fault, Ethan." Karai said as she clashed her blade against Ethan's as the two went at it.**_

_**But Ethan was still afraid of his other side, more specifically his Saiyan side which he didn't want to let it out and harm anyone.**_

_**As Ethan and Karai continued training, meaning that Karai had managed to get the better of Ethan some of the time with him ended up freezing after falling in the icy cold water.**_

_**Next, Karai gave Ethan his next lessons: making smoke bombs which Ethan had to cough most of the time because of the smoke coming out of them and using dark places to hide from foe's sight and then take them out silently especially those armed with guns.**_

_**After a couple times practicing make smoke bombs and using dark places to take foes out, the lessons were done, Ethan improved on his lessons and he waited for the next one that Karai would teach him.**_

_**The next lesson in Ethan's training was martial arts which he had to learned quickly because Karai was in fact was the one teaching him and Ethan would only end up on the ground every time.**_

_**The next lesson that Ethan had to learn from his training with Karai was to use his surroundings to his advantage which Ethan quickly learned like the other lessons that he learned so far.**_

_**The next lesson that Ethan had to learn was hand-to-hand combat training which he took down almost every ninja except for the final one which was Karai herself as she gave Ethan a hard time in defending himself from her. But he kept on trying until he eventually was able to beat Karai in hand-to-hand combat training and moved on.**_

_**For Ethan's final test, Karai took him somewhere deep inside a dungeon of the dojo and gave him a sword, then told him to wait here while she went to get something for his final training lesson.**_

_**Ethan waited for a while, looking at the sword in his hands until he heard Karai's footsteps and knew she was coming back. When Karai came back, she had someone's head covered with a bag and his hands tied behind him.**_

_**"For your final lesson in your training, Ethan, you must kill this man here for his crimes." Karai said as she lifted the bag off the man's head and saw the look of horror on the guy's face when he saw Ethan with a sword in his hands.**_

_**Ethan then lowers the sword down and said,"I decided that I'm not going to kill this criminal for all the things that he did. Instead I believe that all men deserve a trial."**_

_**Karai looked at Ethan closely before making her statement. "Congratulations, Ethan. You passed your final lesson."**_

_**Ethan looked surprised to hear about that from her.**_

_**"Say what?" Ethan asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice.**_

_**Karai gave Ethan a genuine smile when she repeated her words again. "I said that you passed your final lesson, Ethan. Congratulations." Karai said.**_

_**Later in the night, Ethan was in the dojo library studying the history of Bushido until Karai came in and sat down to talk to Ethan about more of his past and troubles, which Ethan had been keeping quiet about that subject.**_

_**"Hey Karai, what brings you here to the library?" Ethan asked since he thought he was done with all of his training.**_

_**"I just want to talk to you about anything else that happened at Space Colony ARK that is all, Ethan." Karai said.**_

_**Ethan didn't want to talk nor relive that awful memory of that day it happened at the Space Colony ARK and wanted to change the subject about this.**_

_**"Why not we go see what's in kitchen instead, Karai?" Ethan said as he tried to make his way out of the library but Karai was right in front of him with her arms crossed blocking Ethan's path to the doors.**_

_**"No. We need to talk about this. NOW, Ethan!" Karai said raising her voice to Ethan which made him decide to sit back down on the chair.**_

_**Ethan also realized that it would be better to tell her what else happened to him on the Space Colony ARK now rather than earn him Karai's temper which he has unknown fear of women's temper much to his confusion of why he was suddenly feeling afraid of women and their temper. Plus it would give Ethan a chance to let someone help him with the pain and sorrow that he through on the Space Colony ARK.**_

_**"Ethan, come with me to the training room. I want to show you something." Karai said as she and Ethan walked to the training room with Ethan wondering what is it that Karai wanted to show him.**_

_**"So, what was it that you wanted to show me in the training room, Karai?" Ethan asked as he looked around.**_

_**"This is what I wanted to show you, Ethan." Karai said as she pulled out a sword that Ethan looked at and noticed from Karai's expression on her face means that she was holding onto the sword like it was something dear to her.**_

_**"Is there something special about this sword, Karai?" Ethan asked curiously as he looked at the sword with interest.**_

* * *

><p>Cutting back to the present, with Ethan, Penelope and Peter at Ethan's house.<p>

"So wait a minute. You're saying that Karai showed you her sword and she said that it holds something dear to her, Ethan?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ethan said as he recalled that moment with Karai.

"But there something else happened during your time at that dojo too, right Ethan?" Penelope asked curiously of Ethan's expression on his face.

"Yep, something else did happen back at the dojo, Penelope." Ethan said as he continued to tell Penelope and Peter of his past with Karai training him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cutting back at the dojo 5 years ago, Ethan and Karai were in the kitchen cooking lunch for the afternoon and Karai even managed to teach Ethan about the ways of cooking as a another way of his 'training', and Ethan did pretty good at cooking his first meal which was pizza.<strong>_

_**After eating lunch, Ethan and Karai were finishing cleaning up the dishes from their lunch until Ethan and Karai noticed something's wrong and went to the training room to investigate.**_

* * *

><p>Back at the present time with Ethan, Peter and Penelope in Ethan's living room.<p>

"Wait a minute! So where's the "something's wrong part" in your story here, Ethan?" Peter said curiously.

"I'm getting into that part, Peter. Don't worry is just that-" Ethan said in mid-sentence as he tried to think of something.

"Just what, Ethan?" Penelope said.

"Well, it's that it's so hard for me to remember things from five years ago when you're getting hungry." Ethan said sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

Peter and Penelope did an anime fall style to the ground.

"Man, Ethan. Is food always you're thinking about?" Peter said as he and Penelope got up off the floor.

"I don't think about food all the time, Peter. I think about other things too." Ethan said.

"Like what, Ethan?" Penelope asked curiously of what else Ethan thinks about besides food.

"Well, I think about you guys, the city, the people and…" Ethan said, trying to figure out what else is there for him to think about.

"Well?" Peter said as he and Penelope were waiting on Ethan's answer.

"And my early years with my mentor, Karai." Ethan said finally giving Peter and Penelope his reasons of what else is he thinking on other than food.

It lasted for a few minutes until there was a sound of a certain someone's stomach making a noise.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Alphard was observing Ethan, Peter and Penelope at his house through a bug that Yum Yum put in there unknown to them.<p>

'_At least, I get to know some more 'interesting' secrets from Ethan thanks to the bug that Yum Yum put in there when she dropped that dinner invite to Ethan's house last time._' Alphard thought as she continued to watch Ethan telling Peter and Penelope about his training and martial arts background.

"Now why does that name, 'Karai', seem awfully familiar?" Alphard said as she was thinking of why that name sounded familiar to her.

"Karai… Karai…" Alphard said to herself repeating that name over and over again as she looked up Karai's file on the computer that she was using to look up any information on her until she saw it and was like surprised yet amused on the facts that she knows who Karai is now.

'_So that's why Karai's name sound familiar now. She was once one of the members of the Shredder's group, the Foot Clan._' Alphard thought as she looked at Karai's file one last time before she grin in delight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the hotel, Selina, Jack, Max and 99 were discussing the events that happened on TV at the restaurant where the Superhuman and Spider-Man were fighting off the Snake soldiers with their leader Alphard Alshua.<p>

"Who was that woman that was fighting Spider-man and the Superhuman there, Selina?" asked Jack since he didn't know anything about her nor her soldiers before.

"That woman is Alphard Alshua, The leader of Snake." replied Selina to her partner.

"Wait a minute! You mean to say that Alphard was there to recruit the Superhuman into joining her army, 99?" said Max as he was worried that might be trouble for them.

"Judging from the clips of the fight between the Superhuman and Spider-man beating the living daylights out of those Snake soldiers on TV, I think that she would wanted to recruit him but the expression on the Superhuman's face suggests that would be a 'No'." explained 99 to her partner.

"So who's all in on investigating a restaurant that the Superhuman and certain wall-crawler fought at to look for clues?" asked Selina to the group.

"We're in." said Max and 99.

"Also, we can at least get something to eat at the restaurant while we work." said Jack as he, Selina, Max and 99 left the hotel to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Somewhere across the street in New York City, Ethan, Peter and Penelope have decided to go get lunch at a pizza parlor.<p>

Penelope found them some seats at the back of the restaurant so that they could have some privacy while they eat.

After they sat down, Penelope and Peter were surprised about Ethan's eating habits, which were different than theirs when their pizza came in.

'_Where does a guy like Ethan put all that in there?_' Peter thought as he and Penelope watched Ethan ate almost two entire pizzas in his mouth.

Penelope on the other hand was shocked of Ethan's eating habits and was worried that he was either going to get himself sick or worse if he kept eating all that pizza in a fast pace.

"Ethan! How could you still be able to eat all that food after you ate two full pizzas just now?" Penelope asked shocked at her friend's eating habits.

After finishing off the remaining pizza crusts, Ethan answered "I guess my body might be different than a human's body, Penelope."

Both Peter and Penelope's expressions on their faces were stunned.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mansion, Alphard was busy trying to figure out a way to manipulate Ethan into joining Snake and being with her.<p>

'_Now how should I manipulate my Ethan into joining my cause?_' Alphard thought as she paced back and forth, coming up with various plans and ideas on manipulating Ethan.

"Wait a minute. What if I have him understand the truth about his parents? Like they lied to him about not telling him that they used to work for Umbrella and also help him get revenge on the man who not only murdered them but was also responsible for their deaths and leaving him to hate his own parents for lying to him for all those years." Alphard said talking to herself, then she had an evil grin on her face "Perfect…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the restaurant, Max and 99 were searching around the restaurant looking for clues in case.<p>

"Find anything, 99?" asked Max to his partner.

"Nope, not a single clue around this place, Max." said 99. "Let's see on how Selina and Jack are doing so far in this case."

Jack and Selina were asking some people on some questions about the events happening at the restaurant between the Superhuman Ethan and a dangerous woman Alphard Alshua which some of the people decided not to talk about when the name is mentioned to them for some reason.

"Strange, isn't it?" said Selina observing the restaurant.

"Huh? What's strange?" asked Jack as he looked around to see if there was anything strange going on.

"What I mean is that isn't it strange that every time that we mention Alphard's name, people decided to keep quiet about it like they are afraid of this woman or something?" said Selina explaining this to her partner.

* * *

><p>Somewhere at the park, Ethan, Peter and Penelope were playing a game with a blue Frisbee that Peter brought along with them.<p>

Peter and Penelope tossed the Frisbee back and forth at each other with Ethan in the middle trying his best to grab it from them.

Meanwhile from the rooftop building, a figure was watching Ethan, Peter and Penelope throwing the Frisbee around in the park through her binoculars. This person was a 15 year old girl with pink hair and green eyes and her outfit was a red qipao dress top with black gloves, black boots, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors and forehead protector which is now on a red cloth. This person was Sakura Haruno and she was an undercover agent for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sakura was thinking in her mind as she was watching Ethan. '_This is supposed to be the Superhuman that Commander Fury told us to keep an eye on?_' thought Sakura as she watched Ethan finally got his hands on the Frisbee and ran off with it leaving Peter and Penelope to chase after him. 'But he looks so innocent and carefree. There's not a single amount of hatred and fear coming from him as far as I known, like he's a different kind of person when he's around other people.'

Sakura also got a closer look at Ethan's blond hair and also thought it reminded her of someone she known with blond hair. '_His blond hair is almost like Naruto's, but dirty._' thought Sakura as she looked at Ethan again with the binoculars. '_I guess that's why they call it dirty blond. If Ino met this guy, then no doubt she'll become infatuated with him._' she laughed quietly at that thought.

After Ethan and his friends were done playing Frisbee at the park, they all headed back to Ethan's house and Sakura decided to follow Ethan and his friends back to his home in stealth. Sakura almost had some close calls while trying to follow Ethan and his friends and was sure that Ethan noticed that he heard something, but to her relief he thought it might have been a cat or kitten, much to Sakura's amusement.

'_So not only does this guy is powerful and strong but also thought it was some cat or kitten following him?_' thought Sakura in amusement as she continued to follow Ethan and his friends in stealth.

Peter and Penelope decided to stop by the hotel to get their clothes and stuff while Ethan was waiting outside for them. Peter and Penelope then went to their room and gathered most of their clothes and stuff and head on downstairs to pay for the bill for their stay at the hotel.

After that, they went out of the hotel and Peter and Penelope head on towards Ethan's house with Ethan as their guide and to make sure that no one was following them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Max, 99, Jack and Selina all headed back to the hotel after their investigation went nowhere because there was no trace of clues at the scene of the crime and the suspects refused to answer questions due to the fear of them mentioning the name 'Alphard Alshua'.<p>

"I can't believe this. The people who were at the scene and the staff knew and saw the whole thing happened but we mentioned that woman's name, everyone suddenly decides not to talk about her like she's the boogeyman or something." said Selina in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know." said Jack. "Say any of you guys getting hungry yet? The hotel still got their all you can eat buffet going on."

"Count me in, Jack." said Max. "99, do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I think me and Selina will head to our room to find out anything else about our case. You and Jack go on ahead." said 99.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the city at an abandoned factory, Alphard was waiting on someone who could help her to get Ethan and some way 'help' him regain his memories.<p>

Alphard was waiting on the person, until she got extremely upset and was impatient on this meeting until she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Hello, Miss Alshua. Were you expecting me?" said a voice that Alphard knew who it was.

Alphard turned around and saw a short man with yellowish skin and bald head and wore a white lab coat, black pants and shoes. This was Dr. Woe.

"Dr. Woe. Delighted that you managed to get here on time but if you decided to keep me waiting or sneak up on me again, I'll literally make sure that your namesake literally stays true to it. Permanently." said Alphard as she pulled a gun on Dr. Woe which he gulped in fear.

"My apologies, Miss Alshua." said Dr. Woe.

Alphard then put her gun away as she and Dr. Woe went into the empty office room to have their meeting.

"So Miss Alshua, What kind of business is that you need of my excellent services for? Hmm?" asked Dr. Woe as he sat down on an empty chair.

"Dr. Woe. I need you on a plan of mine that involves Ethan." said Alphard explaining her reason to the doctor as she sat down on the desk chair.

"And who is this 'Ethan' you speak of, Miss Alshua?" asked Dr. Woe.

"A 'little boy' I had my eyes on a long time ago, but now he's grown up and it's like he has become a whole complete different person." explained Alphard which Dr. Woe noticed the look in Alphard's eyes when she was done talking about Ethan.

"So in short, you're in love with him and yet you want him to join you but he refuses. Is that the reason for this meeting, Miss Alshua?" said Dr. Woe questioning Alphard.

"Yes. As a matter in fact it is the reason that I set up this meeting for, Dr. Woe." said Alphard. "But when I invited Ethan over to dinner and said his full name to him, he acted like he forgot his name."

"Did you ask him if he's got a bump on his head?" asked Dr. Woe.

Alphard sighed as she said, "No. I didn't ask him on that one because it isn't even possible for him to be hurt like a simple bump on head to me, Dr. Woe."

"Then I guess that it means he has amnesia somehow, this is how science comes into the picture. So you want him captured alive right?" said Dr. Woe.

"Yes, Dr. Woe. And also for you to make use of your abilities to 'convince' him to my offer if it's possible." said Alphard.

"Well, Miss Alshua. After all, I am an expert when it comes to my special 'abilities' like brainwashing." said Dr. Woe.

"Excellent and you will make sure to tell me first if you got the job done on my beloved Ethan, right Dr. Woe?" said Alphard staring at the small Dr. Woe in the eye as he nodded.

"By the way Miss Alshua, I might need to know of what Ethan's capable of so that I can make things that will be resistant against his capabilities." asked Dr. Woe.

"Well, Ethan does have some super strength and speed but there can be more to come." said Alphard as she put her hand on her chin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Ethan's house, Ethan, Peter and Penelope were discussing the events that happened at the restaurant and Alphard's interest in Ethan.<p>

"I still don't understand of why that Alphard Alshua woman would be interested with you after the way she did to us at the restaurant, Ethan." said Penelope as she was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and pressed over her chest.

"Yeah, It's not like Alphard would be saying like 'Ethan, I am your mother. Come join with me to the dark side' and the next minute she goes insane crazy." said Peter as he sat down on a chair.

Ethan and Penelope looked at Peter giving him some odd look on their faces after what he said on the dark side part.

"What? Don't tell that you two haven't seen 'Star Wars' and know what the dark side is?" asked Peter shocked.

"I never actually watched Star Wars, Peter." said Penelope.

"I have heard of it, Peter." said Ethan. "But I haven't seen it either."

"Are you guys seriously saying that you two have never watched Star Wars in your life?" said Peter in disbelief.

Ethan and Penelope nod their head in response to Peter's question.

"Sorry, Peter." said Penelope.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Peter." said Ethan sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ethan then went back to the subject of Alphard and her interest in him.

"Guys, I just don't know about this lady Alphard Alshua and I don't think that I can trust her on anything that she says." said Ethan.

"But you can trust us, right Ethan?" asked Penelope as she looked Ethan in the eyes.

"Yeah, I mean. We did after all tell no one about you and that's got to be good enough for you to trust us there, Ethan." said Peter.

"That's true, I do trust you two." said Ethan.

Penelope then thought of something as she said "Ethan, didn't you tell us about your mentor, Karai? Maybe you can call her for help."

"That's not a bad idea, Penelope. Fight fire with fire." agreed Peter.

"Yeah and I think I still got the number that she gave to me if I ever got myself into a tight situation like this." said Ethan. "I'll go call her right now and see if she makes it here to help us."

Ethan then went to his bedroom to make a call to his mentor Karai and hope that she'll help him with his problem with Alphard.

Ethan was waiting on the phone for Karai to answer and tell her about his problem with Alphard.

'_I hope that Karai can help me and my new friends with my problem with Alphard._' thought Ethan as he was patiently waiting on Karai to answer her phone. '_Then again, she might want to know who Peter and Penelope are since she hasn't met them yet._'

Ethan waited for 2 minutes until he heard Karai finally answered her phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" said Karai on the other line of her phone.

"It's me, Karai- Ethan." said Ethan on the other line of his phone. "Remember the training that you put me through in the dojo a long time ago?"

"How can I forget that?" said Karai in her phone as she remembered it long ago. "Anyway I assume there is a reason why you called, Ethan?"

"Uh, well. I think I need some help with this person, Karai." said Ethan on his phone as he rubbed the back of his head. "Do you think that you can somehow come down here in New York and I'll explain my reason of the person that I'm dealing with to you in person, Karai?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Ethan." replied Karai on her phone. "Is there anything else that I need to know before I meet you in New York, Ethan?

"Yeah, I'll have some company with me, so I'll introduce them to you when you arrive, Karai." said Ethan on his phone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at her mansion, Alphard returned from her meeting with Dr. Woe and saw Yun-Yun sitting on the couch.<p>

"Honored Alphard! How did the meeting with Dr. Woe go?" asked Yun-Yun interested.

"My meeting with Dr. Woe went perfectly, Yun-Yun. Though he did surprise me by being late and sneaking up behind me and catching me off guard." said Alphard with a hint of anger in her voice on the last part.

"Well, anyway I have been meaning to ask you something, Honored Alphard?" said Yun-Yun.

"What's that, Yun-Yun?" asked Alphard.

"Have you seen Honored Liang Qi lately?" asked Yun-Yun. "She hasn't been seen around the mansion for weeks."

"No, I haven't, but that's strange." Alphard raised her eyebrow at this unexpected development.

"Oh, Honored Alphard. There is something else that other than Honored Liang Qi's whereabouts." said Yun-Yun as she remembered something.

"And that is?" asked Alphard.

"There's someone else other than Max, 99, Selina and Jack that is following Ethan and his friends." said Yun-Yun.

"What! Who else is following my beloved Ethan, Yun-Yun? Tell me!" said Alphard as she moved close enough near Yun-Yun's face to get an answer from her.

"Some pink haired girl, Honored Alphard." replied Yun-Yun. "That's all I know."

'_So there's someone else that is interested in my Ethan and it's some pink haired girl?_' thought Alphard as she paced around the room. '_I need to know what this pink haired girl has planned for my Ethan and if for some reason she gets between me and my beloved Ethan, then I will make sure that she'll never wish to stick her nose into my business where it doesn't belong._'


	5. Sound Four Surprise Attack

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

**Chapter 5: Sound Four Surprise Attack **

Karai was in her own private airplane to fly in to help Ethan and his friends in New York and was focusing her thoughts on the call that Ethan made last night and judging by the tone in Ethan's voice on the phone, she knew her student was in some kind of trouble and needed her help.

'_It couldn't be my father, The Shredder. Ethan doesn't know the connection between me and him. I was hoping he was gone so that Ethan would never have to face him._' Karai thought as she continued to fly her private airplane toward its destination flight to New York.

* * *

><p>At the New York City police station, Selina and Jack were there at the police station entrance to ask the victims of the Superhuman about their encounters with him and see that they could find out any detail or information they have on him.<p>

"Me and Jack will go inside the police station to ask the victims of the Superhuman anything." Selina said.

"Are you two going to okay out here while we go inside and question these people, Max? 99?" Jack asked.

"We'll be alright, Jack. You two go in there and see if any of those victims of the 'Superhuman' have something on him." 99 replied.

"Alright, 99. We will. Thanks." Jack said as he and Selina entered the interrogation room as police officers brought in Thomas Brod in handcuffs and he sat down on a chair.

"So, Mr. Brod? Can you tell us on what were you and your partner Joe Chill, doing on the roof a few nights ago?" Selina asked as she looked back and forth at the report file and Thomas Brod.

"What me and Joe Chill were doing is our business, Miss Selina. Nothing more." Brod said as he remained calm.

"Really, Mr. Brod? Your partner in crime, Joe Chill, however told us otherwise. Both of you were there on the night on the roof of the building there, Mr. Brod." Selina said as she looked at him in the eye. "Did you see the Superhuman's face when you and Joe Chill saw him there, Mr. Brod?"

"No, and the reason why is because it was too dark outside, even on the roof of the building there, Miss Selina. I couldn't possibly tell on what the Superhuman's face would look like from there." Brod said calmy though he was starting to sweat from the questions that Selina was giving him.

"So why did the Superhuman spare not only your life but Joe Chill's as well there, Mr. Brod?" Selina asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Alphard was in the library thinking up of a way to test Ethan on what else he's capable of and see how far will he go.<p>

'I need to figure out a way to test Ethan to see for myself on what else is he capable of.' Alphard thought as she looked around. 'I only have a theory that he was holding back in our first confrontation. I need to understand what else he has and the more I understand him, the more reason that I want him so bad.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the underground lair in the Village Hidden in the Sound, a shadowy figure was seen watching the news on TV about the reports of the so called "Superhuman" in action in New York City fighting alongside with Spider-Man against Alphard's Snake troops at a restaurant.<p>

The shadowy figure becomes interested on what this Superhuman's capabilities are and thinks that this one can also be another candidate for a host body as well.

'With the body and the phenomenal powers of the Superhuman, I will be unstoppable.' The shadowy figure thought as he grinned evilly.

"Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon and Udon. Come to the throne room. I have a mission for you." The shadow figure called out to his elite bodyguards, The Sound Four, to his throne room as he sat down on his throne.

As soon as the shadowy figure called them, four figures appeared in a puff a smoke and keeling down before him.

The first figure was a large and imposing young man, towering over the rest of his teammates. He had orange eyes and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of 3/4 length pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces of separate long, metallic pieces. His name is Jirobo.

The second figure was a dark-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. Uniquely, he also had six arms and wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four, and a purple rope-belt around his waist. He also wore the forehead protector of his village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs. His name is Kidomaru.

The third figure was a kunoichi with her long, untamed, red hair. She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides which was shredded. She wore a tan tunic, much like the other members of the Sound Four, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals. Her name is Tayuya.

The fourth figure or figures were named Sakon and Ukon who had dark grey hair with long bangs that covered each different eye. Their bangs were on the opposite sides (Ukon's being on the left, Sakon's on the right). Each of the twins wore turquiose lipstick, and brown eye-liner. Brown tunics with long black wristbands (which are mistaken for being part of their sleeves), black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around their waists. Sakon wore a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back and gray sandals.

"What is it, Master?" Sakon asked as he and the others were kneeling down to the shadowy figure.

"I have a mission for you. Go to New York City and bring me the Superhuman. Bring him back alive or else there will be dire consequences. Now go!" The shadowy figure ordered as he pointed at the door.

The four ninjas nodded as they got up and headed out of the room to begin their mission for their master.

"Why is our master so interested in this so-called "Superhuman" anyways?" Tayuya asked since she didn't understand their master's reasons of wanting them to retrieve the Superhuman and bring him back alive unless he has something in store for him.

"It's because the master thinks that with the Superhuman's body and powers at his disposal, nothing will stop him, Tayuya." Kidomaru said as he and the rest of Sound Four ran towards west to their destination of New York City.

* * *

><p>Back in New York, Ethan, Peter and Penelope were at the airport waiting for Ethan's mentor Karai to arrive.<p>

"So, Penelope? How come you don't talk about your life or anything like where you're from?" Peter asked Penelope.

Well, my story about my life is very hard for me to explain and involves mostly with politics and duties for my home country of Pakhun there, Peter." Penelope said.

"Why can't you tell us, Penelope?" Ethan asked since this was the first time that he didn't know about Penelope or her home country before and was curious to find out why she isn't telling them about it.

"I wish I could tell you and Peter about my life and my home country but I can't, Ethan." Penelope said sadly. "But I will tell you two about my life and my home country after the situation with Alphard is finished. Deal?"

Penelope took her right hand out and showed Ethan and Peter her gold heart-shaped locket which showed a picture of two people inside.

The first one was a 45 year old woman with light tan skin, silver eyes and black hair and she wore a green dress with white gloves and slippers. This was Michelle, Penelope's mother and Queen of Pakhun.

The second one was a 47 year old man with tan skin, black eyes and blue hair and he wore a royal teal long sleeve shirt with a cape, blue formal pants and black shoes. This was Robert, Penelope's father and King of Pakhun.

"My life with my family and my country was peaceful for the moment until the mysterious group attack my home and my parents were gone. I didn't know what happen to them after that." Penelope said as she was about to cry.

"I swear to you, I'll do everything in my power to find and stop those guys along with freeing your parents from their clutches, Penelope. That's a promise." Ethan said as Penelope stared at awe like she feels relief that somebody will help her get her parents back.

"How are you going to do that? You don't even know who they are and what they are capable of, you'll just get yourself killed like that. I taught you better than that." said a voice from behind which caught Peter and Penelope by surprise. They turn to see Ethan's sensei, Karai!

* * *

><p>Outside of the police station, Selina got most of the information from Thomas Brod. She is now with Jack, Max and 99 discussing about Alphard and her intentions.<p>

"One thing I don't understand is that why Alphard after this boy. What is there for her to gain?" Selina asked.

"Maybe perhaps that there is a connection to between those two." 99 suggested.

"Of course! Why else is there a connection between those two? What else could there be a connection between those two? Say 99, why is there a connection between those two?" Max asked.

"What she means is that Alphard somehow knows him." Selina answered.

"But he don't know her, right Selina?" Jack asked.

"Right! Sounds like he has a stalker." Selina said.

"That doesn't sound good." 99 said, not liking the situation.

"Yes, it's doesn't." Selina nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside of Ethan's house, Ethan had to review his situation to Karai with Peter and Penelope about Alphard Alshua and her intentions for him.<p>

"So you see is that she knows me for some reason." Ethan said.

"But you never met her before, just right now?" Karai asked.

"Yep!" Ethan said, nodding his head.

"Do you think maybe she knows something?" Penelope asked.

"If she does, let's not ask her." Peter replied.

"Yes, seeing as that she is going to do whatever it takes to find you." Karai said.

_Three minutes later..._

"I'm going out to the city and clear my head." Ethan said as he walked to the door.

"Ethan, some words of wisdom before you go." Karai said to her student as he stopped for a second and listen. "Making friends is important in you along helping with others."

Ethan nodded and left.

"Miss Karai?" Penelope asked as she enter in the room. "Do you by any chance know where Ethan went?"

"Ethan went out to get some air, just to be alone for awhile." Karai replied.

"Thank you, Miss Karai." Penelope said as she head towards her room but is thinking about following Ethan.

'_Maybe I should follow him and see if he's alright._' Penelope thought as she goes to the back running into Peter.

"What's the rush, Penelope?" Peter asked wondering what she was up to.

"Peter, I'm going to follow Ethan to make sure he's okay." Penelope said as she was getting up from her run in with Peter. "Can I ask you to help me keep an eye on him?"

"I guess I can help you keep an eye on our friend Ethan but I think you might missed one thing there, Penelope." Peter said.

"Oh? What exactly did I miss?" Penelope asked.

"He'll know we're following him. He can sense us remember?"

"Then we stay we won't follow so closely." Penelope inquired.

"That's not a bad idea there, Penelope." Peter said.

"When have I ever had a bad idea?" Penelope asked.

Peter rolled his eyes and answered. "I can probably name a few time."

"Forget I mentioned." She responded as she walked away.

"I'll catch up to you in a few minutes, Penelope." Peter said to her as she walked away. "I need to make a 'call' to a 'friend'."

Peter went somewhere and quickly change into his alter ego to make sure nothing bad happens to Penelope or Ethan as he opened the window and started web swinging across the city.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ethan is walking around Time Square for the moment, thinking about everything that has happened to him. Him meeting with Alphard, confused about how much she knows about himself and why did she call him Tidwell with his name until he starts to hear noise disturbance.<p>

"Huh? I wonder what's going on there?" Ethan asked as he went to check the noise he heard.

The first thing that Ethan sees is that debris of concrete and part of the road flying toward him and he dodged them before any of it could hit him.

"Talk about a close call. Now let's see whose causing this flying debris and destruction around here." Ethan said.

Ethan saw who was causing the disturbance, a man as Ethan goes over to that man and headbutts him in the head, miraculous it didn't hurt Ethan at all, but can't say the same thing for the man.

"Hey! Whose the wise guy that headbutt me on the head, huh?" the individual asked.

"Me." Ethan said as he appeared right in front of the individual.

"And who are you supposed to be, punk?" the individual said as he glared at Ethan.

"My name is Ethan and your in a no demolition zone."

"That's funny, Ethan. And here I was thinking the same thing too before you came and headbutt me!" the individual said angrily at Ethan.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see what you got." Ethan said as he got into a fighting stance. "But before we fight, what's your name?"

The individual had a blank look on his face when Ethan asked that question like he has no idea who he is or heard of him.

"Huh, dumber than advertised. The name's Wrecker and I'm gonna knock your head off, Ethan." The individual now known as Wrecker said as he started swinging his crowbar at Ethan.

"Maybe you should learn how to aim and swing first, Wrecker. Because, seriously, you are really bad at it." Ethan said while dodging.

"Aaahh!" Wrecker yelled angrily as he continues to swing his crowbar at Ethan which he continue to dodge.

"Keep trying but yelling only makes it more sad." Ethan said as he continues dodging the swing of Wrecker's crowbar.

"Stand still so I can pound ya to the ground." Wrecker said.

"Nah, I think I'll pass on that offer there, Wrecker." Ethan said as he kept on dodging.

A web grabs a hold of Wrecker's crowbar and pulls it away from him. Wrecker looks at his confused and then gets nailed in the back of the head by it.

"Yo, Superhuman. Need a hand?" Spidey said as he jumped down next to Ethan who was surprised to see him.

"Thanks but what exactly are you doing here, Spider-Man?" Ethan asked.

"Uh my...Spidey Sense told me that something was happening." Spidey said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Your Spidey Sense told you that something was happening here?" Ethan asked as he looked at the wall crawler's excuse in disbelief.

"It could happen. My Spider Sense is never wrong before." Spidey said in reply.

"Now I've got the web head to worry about?" Wrecker questioned. "Perfect I can kill two birds with one crowbar."

"It's one stone, bone head." Spider-Man corrected.

"No, it ain't because there's no stones around here, web head." Wrecker said as he approached Ethan and Spidey with his crowbar.

"I don't think he understood your joke." Ethan said to Spider-Man.

"Either that or he left his brain in that crowbar." Spider-Man responded.

"I heard that and just for that remark, I'm gonna knock you two so hard you won't be able to recognize yourselves in the mirror." Wrecker said as he swung his crowbar at them.

Both jumped out of the way of his swing.

"No thanks we rather like the way we look." Ethan said avoiding getting hit.

"Yeah, what he said." Spidey replied as he also avoid getting hit too.

Wrecker growled irritated and started swinging in random directions.

"Strike one." Ethan said as he ducked from Wrecker's crowbar.

"Strike two." Spidey joked while dodging from Wrecker's crowbar.

Wrecker tried swung angrily again but...

"Strike three! You're out!" Both Ethan and Spidey exclaimed.

"And the crowd goes wild for the home team!" Spidey exclaimed while imitating a screaming crowd.

"That's it!" Wrecker shouted. "I'm done playing nice!"

"Really? I thought you weren't nice there, Wrecker." Spidey said.

"Keep laughing webhead! But it will be funnier when I knock that loudmouth of yours off!" Wrecker said angrily.

"I don't think you'll knock anyone out but yourself after this." Ethan said as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Especially if that person is you, Wrecker." Spidey said as he webbed Wrecker's eyes, blinding him.

"Hey where are ya?" Wrecker asked as swung around blind, literally.

"I'm right here!" Ethan shouted causing Wrecker to swing and miss.

"No moron over here!" Spidey shouted and again Wrecker missed.

"Agh! Stupid webbing is covering my eyes." Wrecker said as he managed to pull the webbing off his eyes only for him to see Ethan and Spidey's fists coming right at him.

After taking that double punch, Wrecker went down like a sack of potatoes.

"And good night, Wrecker." Spidey quipped.

"Well, that fight went pretty well." Ethan said as he looked around the damage that Wrecker did. "Though I guess we were lucky that no one was around here and didn't get hurt."

"That's good cause then old Picklepuss would start spreading his usual rumors about both of us." Spidey said.

"True. But we do make a pretty good team." Ethan said before he looked at the wall crawler and asked him the same question again. "But still, what were you doing here, Spider-Man?"

"Okay it wasn't my Spider Sense that told me to go here." Spidey said. "A...friend of mine told me to look for you."

"A friend? So whose this "friend of yours" that told you to look for me, Spidey?" Ethan asked, using 'friend of yours' in air quotes.

"Uh...Wow look at the time! Sorry I've got somewhere else to be! Later, dude!" Spidey said as he swung away, leaving Ethan confused.

Ethan continued staring at he retreating Spider-Man. "Uh okay bye." He shrugged. "That was weird."

After Spider-Man left, Ethan continued to think about all things that happened to him this week, he didn't notice that someone was right behind and couldn't sense or detect him.

"A lot on your mind, kid?" A voice asked. Ethan turned around and saw an African American male with brown eyes, with a black moustache and is bald. He wears a black shirt with a black coat and wears a eyepatch on his left eye standing behind him. He's Nick Fury the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury told him. "And rest assured I know who you are, Ethan Tidwell."

"Wait a minute! I never told you my name and why do you know me if we never met before?" Ethan asked since he didn't know this guy but he remain a little bit wary to him.

"Ever since you first showed up, S.H.I.E.L.D has been monitoring you and keeping tabs on you." Fury told him. "Also when your name came up we've been trying to find any information on you."

"What do mean by "find any information on me" and whose been keeping tabs on me?" Ethan asked.

"Well we looked into some history to see if you're name matched someone else we knew." Fury answered. "As for who's been keeping tabs on you well..."

"That would be me." Another voice said. Ethan looked and saw Sakura, although he didn't know that at the moment.

"Hold on a second. Whose the girl with the pink hair?" Ethan said as he pointed at Sakura who looked at Ethan with slight aggravation.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I happen to be one of S.H.I.E.L.D's top espionage and stealth agents!"

"Impossible! There's no way you could follow me and even if you did, I would've noticed you in a second, Sakura." Ethan said.

"Actually she could follow you and you wouldn't have sensed her." Fury told him. He then held up some kind of device on his wrist. "Dampening devices. They can conceal a person's energy to a very low level."

"Really?" Ethan questioned.

"You think you're the only one in the world who can sense energy?" Sakura questioned.

"Uh sort of." Ethan responded.

"Anyway." Fury said trying to change the subject. "We've had her and another agent of ours keeping tabs on you to see if you fit the bill to join our organization."

"So whose the other agent besides Sakura that's been keeping tabs on me, huh?" Ethan asked. "And why do you want me to join your organization?"

"You pretty much just fought alongside him a few minutes ago." Fury said. "As for why we want you to join is this we can help you figure out information about your past. But it's all up to you if you wish to join. I won't force you."

"Hold on. You mean to tell me that Spider-Man is S.H.I.E.L.D. agent too?" Ethan asked which Fury nodded.

"We recruited him a while back. He's still got a lot of work before he can match up to the greats though." Fury told him.

"I see." Ethan said. "I think I might need some time to think about this."

Fury nodded "When you come to your decision just find either Sakura or Spider-Man and they'll guide you to the Helicarrier."

"Okay." Ethan said.

After Fury and Sakura left, Ethan began to think about Fury's offer when suddenly he heard something coming right at him.

Ethan jumped out of the way of whatever was coming at him. "What the heck was that?"

"Aw! You missed him, Kidomaru." Tayuya said as she and the other Sound Four came down and faced Ethan.

"Who the heck are you?" Ethan asked.

"Why we're the Sound Four!" Ukon said.

"Haven't you heard about or know us?" Sakon asked.

"Actually, I never heard about you guys until now." Ethan said as he rubbed the back of his head, causing Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon and Tayuya to do an anime drop in disbelief.

"Why you ignorant little brat!" Jirobo shouted. "You'll remember us after we mop the floor with that disrespectful mouth of your's!"

"I like to see you guys try that if you can." Ethan said as he got into a fighting stance again.

"Gladly." Kidomaru said as he charged at Ethan and made a number of hand signs.

Ethan ducked and then sweep kick Kidomaru to the ground which he moved out of the way.

"Nice dodge, brat." Jirobo sneered. "Let's see you dodge this. Earth Style: Sphere of Graves!"

Ethan quickly jumped out of the way as Tayuya jumped in and kicked him, sending him back a few feet.

"Ugh! Man, she sure can kick hard." Ethan groaned as he was holding on to his stomach from where Tayuya kicked him.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Tayuya said smirking.

'_Why do I get feeling that she's not kidding?_' Ethan thought as Tayuya pulled out her flute and began to play her music as demons begin to appear in front of Ethan.

"Woah!" Ethan said as he continue dodging the demons coming right at him but didn't see Sakon behind him using multiple connected fists.

Ethan blocks most of the punches, but gets nailed by the others.

Okay this may be harder than I originally thought." Ethan thought.

"How right you are boy." Sakon said.

"Now you face double the trouble." Ukon said as he and Sakon split into two separate people.

'_Great. If fighting one person with two heads isn't bad enough, now I gotta deal with these two._' Ethan thought as Ukon and Sakon charged after him.

Ethan dodged as Sakon attacked him first, but then felt Ukon attack him from behind and he crashed to the ground. "I'm gonna feel that for a while."

"Depends if you live that long!" Shouted Sakon as all the members of the Sound Four surrounded Ethan.

'_Of all the times I could use help. This would be a good time._' Ethan thought as all of the members of the Sound Four attack him simultaneously.

As the attacks were about to hit a web grabbed Ethan and pulled him out of the way.

"Who dares?" Sakon growled.

"I do, ugly!" Shouted Spider-Man. "No one messes with my friends like that."

"Spidey? Man, I'm glad that you're here." Ethan said. "But why didn't you tell me that you were a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?"

"Uh, can we talk about this later when we don't have crazy psycho ninjas attacking us?" Spidey said as he and Ethan were watching each other's backs.

"Right good point." Ethan said as he got back into a fighting stance.

"Very brave, but you two fools don't actually expect to take down all of us, do you?" Ukon asked smirking.

"Who says I came alone, freak show?" Spidey said.

As he said that four other figures appeared next to him and Ethan.

The first figure was a 16 year old central-American girl of average height which she is slender yet well-toned, with brown eyes and brown hair reaching mid-back. She wears a white cat-like suit, with claw markings on her waist and shoulders, it also has yellow eyes, with her hair sticking out in a long, high ponytail. Her name is White Tiger.

The second figure was a short teenage Hispanic male who has black hair and green eyes. He wears a centurion Nova Corps costume which comes with a helmet that covers the upper part of the face, with a big red star on the front and white eyes. He wears a black suit, with golden buttons on the suit with gloves. His name is Nova.

The third figure was a 17 year old who has a very muscular build for his age from martial art training. He has blond hair with bangs. He wears a yellow sash, as his mask to hide his true identity, it's eyes are white in color with a narrow black outline, a bit similar to Spider-Man. He wears a green spandex suit with a yellow belt around his waist. He has a black drawing on his chest that resembles a dragon. His name is Iron Fist.

The fourth and final figure was a 16 year old African-American male with a muscular physical build. He has black hair with brown eyes. He wears a sleeveless suit which is yellow on top and the rest is black and he has metal plates on his biceps, ankles, wears yellow boots and sunglasses. His name is Power Man.

"I feel sorry to the poor guy who made you guys' clothes cause they look terrible." White Tiger said.

"I feel sorry for hurting such a pretty face." Nova said while looking at Tayuya.

"Focus, Buckethead." Spidey told him. "She's evil."

"Still, she's good looking for a bad guy, I mean, girl." Nova said.

"Boys." White Tiger muttered as she shook her head at Spidey and Nova's antics.

The Sound Four had heard enough of them talking and decided to take action.

"Scatter!" Ethan shouted as he and Spider-Man's team split up and went after different Sound Four member.

"I got your back against these two, Ethan." Spidey said giving him a thumbs up while facing Sakon and Ukon.

"Like wise." Ethan replied.

"Do you two actually think..." Sakon began.

"That you can defeat the two of us?" Ukon finished.

"The thought never crossed my mind." Ethan said as Spidey slingshot him straight at the two Sound Four members.

Seeing Ethan flying at them, Sakon and Ukon fused back together and then punched Ethan straight back at Spider-Man.

"Was that really your plan?" Sakon taunted.

"No getting you freaks to fuse back together was our plan," Ethan said as he and Spider-Man charged at and kicked them a few feet away.

"And they called us fools." Spidey said.

"Ugh!" Sakon and Ukon groaned in pain after they crash landed in the alley.

"Good night, double ugly!" Spidey laughed.

"Woah! Hang on, Ethan. I think my friends got this one covered." Spidey said as he pointed at White Tiger fighting Kidomaru, Iron Fist and Power Man double team on Jirobo and Nova fighting Tayuya while flirting with her much to Ethan and Spidey's confusion and annoyance.

"Is Nova usually like this?" Ethan asked the webslinger.

"Most of the time yeah." Spider-Man said with a slight groan.

"Well while we have time and your friends have the other guys busy, maybe you can explain to me why you didn't tell me you were with S.H.I.E.L.D." Ethan said to him.

Spidey chuckled slightly. "Ha I uh had to keep that secret. Fury kinda told me what he was planning and told me to keep quiet about it."

"I guess I can understand that." Ethan said. He then turned and saw that White Tiger was really starting to give Kidomaru a very hard time. "Is she usually that violent?"

"Only if you make her angry and trust me you don't want to make her angry." Spidey told him.

"Duly noted." Ethan nodded.

"So what's the story about those two, Spidey?" Ethan asked as he watched Iron Fist using his chi to power his fist to Jirobo's face while Power Man grabbed him from behind and tossed him over his head.

"Iron Fist was trained in martial arts after losing his parents and gaining his powers. Power Man got his powers so his folks could protect him from an insane villain." Spidey told him.

"So they both have tragic pasts, huh?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah you could say that." Spider-Man told him.

Ethan then looked towards Nova who was still fighting and flirting with Tayuya. "So what's Nova's story?"

"Buckethead was inducted into the Nova Corps. before he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. other than that I don't know much about him."

"I see. So other than that, is there anything else that I should know about or is that it, Spidey?" Ethan asked he looked at the web-slinger.

"No that's pretty much it." Spidey told him.

Meanwhile, Nova was still flirting with Tayuya much to her annoyance.

"So what's a good looking girl like you hanging out with those creeps?" Nova asked as he avoided her attacks.

"Oh I hang around with them because I get to swat annoying pests like you!" Tayuya shouted as she lunged at Nova again.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Nova has a habit of running his mouth off." Spider-Man told Ethan.

"I noticed." Ethan said as he saw Nova dodging most of Tayuya's attacks while flying in the air.

While the two of them were watching the others fight, Sakon and Ukon managed to recover and they looked like they saw red.

Sakon and Ukon charged at both Ethan and Spidey.

Spidey realized something coming behind them with his Spider-Sense but it was too late as Sakon and Ukon punched the wall crawler and Ethan toward the alley, separating them from Spidey's friends.

"Ouch!" Ethan groaned as he and Spider-Man.

"Okay I really wish I had been better prepared for that." Spider-Man said as rubbed his head in pain.

"Tell me about it." Ethan said holding his shoulder.

"Sorry, you two won't have the chance..." Sakon said.

"...as we finish off the web-slinger and take you to our lord." Ukon finished as he and Sakon began charging toward Ethan and Spidey again.

But before they could get any closer someone kicked Ukon directly at Sakon and knocked them both away. The person was revealed to be Sakura.

"The pink-haired ninja brat?!" Both asked angered.

"Glad you remember me." Sakura said smirking.

"Not for long, you pink haired ninja brat." Sakon said as he and Ukon each threw a kunai towards Sakura which she, Ethan and Spidey dodged.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Spidey asked Sakura.

"I heard the commotion and came to help. Luckily I wasn't to far from here." She answered.

"And how far were you to hear all of this?" Ethan asked Sakura.

"Um like a few miles from here." She told him sweatdropping.

"Wait you were that close and you didn't bother to help Ethan when he needed it before?" Spidey asked.

"Like I said, it was a few miles from here, webhead." Sakura said defensively in front of the wall-crawler. "Besides Ethan here took care of it by himself."

"Yeah at least until it got to intense." Spidey murmured.

"Hey guys. Let's worry about these two first instead of fighting with each other." Ethan said directing their attention back to Sakon and Ukon.

"Fine." Sakura said as she got into her fighting stance.

"Fine by me." Spidey said.

"Good." Ethan said as he went into a fighting stance. "Now then you seem to know these guys pretty well. Do you know anything about how stop them?" He asked Sakura.

"Their biggest weakness is that Ukon can't stay unfused from Sakon very long, so if we can tire him out they'll re-fuse together and be easier to beat." Sakura explained.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Ethan said.

"I'll take care of Ukon. You guys take Sakon." Sakura said to Spidey and Ethan.

"Right." The two nodded to her.

The three charge at them and then Sakura kicks Ukon far from Sakon. Ethan and Spider-Man then charge in and begin fighting against Sakon.

"Only fighting me by yourself, girl?" Ukon questioned evilly. "What have your former friends abandoned you?"

"Don't try to distract me with your psycho talk, Ukon!" Sakura said angrily as she tries to ignore Ukon's question.

"What's wrong? Did I strike a nerve?" Ukon smirked.

"No. All you did was giving me another good reason to beat you down even more, Ukon." Sakura said.

While the two of them were fighting, Ethan and Spider-Man were currently busy fighting Sakon.

"Not so easy without your partner helping you, huh ugly?" Spidey taunted.

"You'll pay for that insult, you pest!" Sakon yelled angrily at Spidey as he moved toward the two.

"Temper, temper." Ethan taunted. "You should know that anger can cause one to make stupid mistakes." Ethan punched Sakon at Spidey, who launched his web at him and then slammed him to the ground.

Sakon got up from the ground and growled angrily at the two as they continue to insult him.

"I'll show you temper, you brats!" Sakon said.

"Pot this is kettle. Come in, over." Spidey joked seeing Sakon get angry. Ethan couldn't help but chuckle.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Sakon screamed loudly as he threw a bunch of kunai toward them.

"Maybe not to you, but to us it's hilarious!" Ethan said as he avoided the kunai and rushed in at Sakon.

Ethan then punched Sakon in the face, knocking him down which Spider-Man then used his webs to tie him upside on a nearby post.

"Well guess we didn't need to get them to fuse back together." Spidey said.

"Guess not." Ethan said. They then saw Sakura dragging an unconscious Ukon towards them and he did not look to good. Ethan and Spider-Man looked in shock.

"What?" Sakura asked noticing the looks on Ethan and Spidey's faces as they saw what Sakura did to Ukon.

"Nothing, nothing." Ethan and Spidey said in unison.

As Spidey and Ethan were trying not to stare at Ukon, Spidey's friends came by and were dragging the other Sound Four members with them.

"That's all of them." White Tiger said.

"And they weren't much of a problem." Power Man said.

"Especially her." Nova said as he stared at an unconscious Tayuya.

"Don't get any ideas, buckethead." Spider-Man glared at him.

"What I wasn't going to try anything." Nova said trying to sound innocent. The others didn't look convinced.

"Boys." Sakura and White Tiger muttered.

"So should we call Fury to have him send someone to pick these guys up or do we just take them to him?" Spidey asked.

"I think we can take these guys to Fury ourselves, Spidey." Power Man said.

"We'll also make sure that Nova here doesn't get any ideas with her as we take them in." White Tiger said as she pointed her thumb at Nova who was still staring at Tayuya.

"Hey! I said I wasn't going to try anything!" Nova snapped as the others still didn't look convinced about it.

"Right. I'll see you guys later." Spider-Man said to them as they left.

"Well your friends definitely seem like cool people." Ethan said to Spider-Man.

"Yeah they're pretty awesome, well except maybe Nova." Spidey said.

"I heard that, webs!" Nova shouted from far away.

"How does he do that?" Spidey asked.

"I don't know but at least no one's going to attack us now." Ethan said to the wall crawler.

"Dude you know you shouldn't say stuff like that out loud." Spider-Man told him.

"Why is that, Spider-Man?" Ethan asked.

"Because something bad usually happens when someone does." Spider-Man told him.

"Come on. You don't honestly believe that, do you Spider-Man?" Ethan asked Spider-Man.

"I'm just saying." Spidey said.

As Ethan and Spider-Man were walking down the street, they didn't realize that one of Alphard's associates was behind them.

"Hey Ethan, you ever feel like you were being followed?" Spider-Man asked.

"Sort of. Why?" Ethan asked.

"Because I don't think we're alone." Spider-Man said as he was attacked from behind by Liang Qi.

"You're very right, Webslinger!" Liang Qi exclaimed.

As she starts shooting at them they use their environment to their advantage and use various objects, like Spidey's webs or any nearby trashcans.

"Where did she get those weapons from?" Ethan asked as he threw another trashcan at Liang Qi's direction.

"I don't know and don't want to find out!" Spidey shouted as he dodged another shot of Liang Qi's RPG-7 launchers.

"Keep dancing, boys! You're just making this more entertaining for me!" Liang Qi laughed.

"This is her idea of fun?" Spider-Man asked as he used his webs to grab a nearby trashcan at Liang Qi who blasted it out of the way.

"I don't think this idea working anymore and we're almost out of objects and trashcans to throw at her." Ethan said as the streets were nearly cleared of the various objects and trashcans he mentioned.

"I really wish my friends and Sakura hadn't left so soon." Spider-Man said. "Where's another hero when need one?"

"There won't be anyone else coming to save you two when I'm through." Liang Qi said as she came closer with her launchers aimed at them. "Any last words?"

Spidey quickly looked and saw a manhole cover behind her. He slung a web behind her and then pulled the manhole cover towards them and knocked Liang off her feet and make her lose her weapons.

"Yeah did that hurt?" He asked mockingly.

"So what should we do with her?" Ethan asked the wall crawler.

"I'll let S.H.I.E.L.D. know that we've got another looney for them to lock up." Spidey said as he used his webs to wrap Liang Qi up.

"And how exactly are you going to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. especially in the middle of this street?" Ethan asked Spider-Man.

Spider-Man holds up his wrist and shows Ethan his communicator. "This is how. I'll call Fury and have him send someone to pick up this crazy chick."

"Oh then never mind." Ethan said sweatdropping.

"So is there going to anyone else showing up next or is it just going to us?" Ethan asked the wall crawler as they continued walking around the street.

"Who knows. I'm hoping no one else decides to come after us." Spider-Man said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Listen." Ethan said as he heard some footsteps coming from behind them.

"Who else is coming now?" Spider-Man asked Ethan.

"I don't know but get ready." Ethan said as he and Spidey were about to attack until they stopped and recognize the person as she put her hands in front of herself.

"Penelope?" Ethan and Spider-Man said simultaneously.

"Please don't hurt me. I just followed you to make sure you're alright, Ethan." Penelope said, a little bit startled by Ethan and Spider-Man.

"Well I'm fine." Ethan said.

"Yeah I've made sure of that." Spidey said to her.

"Well thanks, but why did you decide to help him Spiderman?" Penelope asked.

"Uh that Parker kid told me you needed help." Spiderman said nervously.

"How do you know Peter?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I.. I mean I...Oh what's the point?" Spidey sighed in defeat. "I'm about to tell you guys something, but you can't tell anyone."

The other two nodded. Spiderman reached for his mask and took it off revealing that he really was Peter Parker. Needles to say Ethan and Penelope were shocked.


	6. The Spider's Origin

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

**Chapter 6: The Spider's Origin**

Ethan and Penelope were still shocked learning that their friend was New York's favorite wall crawler.

"Wait a minute! You're Spider-Man?" Penelope asked shocked.

"Well yeah I'm surprised you never figured it out before." Peter said.

"How did you become Spider-Man, Peter?" Ethan asked.

"Well it's a kind of a long story." Peter said. "So get comfortable."

"Before you start your story, let's find a place to sit down first, Peter." Ethan said as he and Penelope saw some bench and decided to sit down there while Peter tells them his story.

"You guys comfortable?" Peter asked them which Ethan and Penelope nodded.

"Good because I like said, it's kind of a long story." Peter said.

"Okay it started when my class was on this Field Trip to Oscorp labs and we learned that they had been genetically altering spiders to break regular standards. One of them however wasn't in their case and well that same spider was the one hat bit me." Peter told them.

"What happened after that?" Ethan asked.

"After I got bit I started feeling lightheaded and immediately crashed the minute I got home. When I woke up the next morning, I felt different."

"Different how, Peter?" Penelope asked.

"I looked like I had been working out in my sleep and I didn't even need my glasses anymore." Peter said. "It was like the bite had increased my eyesight and muscle mass. But that wasn't the cool part about the bite."

"What was the cool part about the bite, Peter?" Ethan asked.

"When I first discovered how to use these." Peter said as he shot some webs and jumped up on a light post nearby. "I decided to use them to try and make some extra cash and help my aunt and uncle. Although that may have been my greatest flaw after discovering them." Peter said as he hung his head.

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked.

"I was so stupid I had asked my uncle to drop me off at the library to study, but really I was going to compete in a wrestling tournament to get some money from it. When he started lecturing me about something that happened in school I got angry at him."

"Why would you be angry at your uncle for that, Peter?" Ethan asked.

"I mean there's no reason for him to be upset at you unless you did something wrong in school." Penelope said.

"I did kinda do something wrong, I may have gotten into a fight." Peter told them.

"With who, Peter?" Penelope asked.

"Flash Thompson." Peter told her. "I didn't even start the fight, I was only defending myself and I may have accidentally punched him. I told all this to my uncle and exited his car in anger."

"What happened then?" Ethan asked.

"I competed in the wrestling tournament and won. But, that jerky manager refused to hand over my money just cause I wouldn't sign some contract. When that same guy was robbed, I just let the guy who did it go and told the manager the same thing he told me "it's not my problem.""

"But why didn't you stop that guy, Peter?" Ethan asked. "Even if it wasn't your problem, you could've at least stop him until someone arrived."

"I was just so angry. But had I realized what would have happened I would have stopped him. See when I left the arena to go back and wait for my uncle at the library all I saw were cops and other people crowded around something or rather someone."

"Wait was the person...?" Penelope asked but didn't finish.

Peter just nodded. "Yeah it was my Uncle Ben. I overheard the cops saying where the guy went and followed those directions. The only thing on my mind was revenge."

"Woah! Peter...Man, I'm really sorry about your uncle." Ethan said sadly.

"Thank you, Ethan. It was all my fault that it happened. The guy that I went chasing after turned out to be the same guy I let go." Peter told them.

"Did you...you know?" Penelope wondered.

"I could have but I didn't. It wouldn't have changed anything and what's worse it would've only made worse than him. I chose to be the better man and then I kept fighting as Spiderman to make sure no one else would go through the same thing I did." Peter said finishing his story.

"I'm glad that you didn't...you know...do something to that man you might regret for it." Penelope said.

"Yeah although I still wish I could change it all, that way Uncle Ben would still be here." Peter said hanging his head down.

"Even though I never met him, I can tell you that he be proud of you, Peter." Ethan said to Peter.

Peter looked up at Ethan and smiled. "Thanks, man."

"You're welcome." Ethan said.

Penelope stood up and turned to the two of them. "So now that we've learned about Peter, should we head back before anything else goes wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Ethan said then turned to Peter who put his mask back on. "So do you think S.H.I.E.L.D. already picked up that trigger happy psycho girl?"

"Most likely." Peter told him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile 15 minutes later after Peter finished his story and back at the alley...<p>

Liang Qi was tied up in Spidey's webs and couldn't break free.

'_Agh! I almost have them finished if it hadn't been for that pest Spiderman._' Liang Qi thought angrily as she continued to struggle out of Spidey's webs. '_Any minute now, S.H.I.E.L.D. will come and take me in. I can't believe this is the end. Forgive me, Honored Alphard._'

"Well this is a surprise." Alphard said as she approached Liang.

"Onii-san!" Liang cheered happily.

"Do not speak, Liang Qi." Alphard said as she removed most of the webbing off Liang. "We will discuss this when we get back to the mansion."

"Yes, Honored Alphard." Liang nodded.

Alphard removed the last piece of webbing off Liang as she got up. They then heard some footsteps coming their way.

"Let's go." Alphard said as she and Liang made their escape as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents made their way to find the prisoner already gone.

* * *

><p>Ethan and the others had just returned back to Ethan's place when Peter had gotten the call from S.H.I.E.L.D.<p>

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Peter asked.

"I mean somehow she got free of you're webbing and escaped." Fury told him on the other end.

"Peter? Whose is that calling you on the phone?" Penelope asked.

"Uh my boss." Peter lied.

"But why would Mr. Jameson be calling at this hour, Peter?" Penelope asked.

"Mr. Jameson? Whose else is there with you besides Ethan?" Fury asked him on the other end.

"Another girl who I haven't told the full S.H.I.E.L.D story to yet." Peter whispered on the phone. "Please just play along."

"You better have some kind of report on that Superhuman kid or you'll have to look for a new job, Parker!" Fury said in disguised Jameson voice.

'Geez! Way to sell it there, Fury.' Peter thought as he cringed his ears at 'Jameson' telling him.

"Wow, Jameson's really giving him an earful." Penelope said.

"Sounds like it." Ethan agreed playing along with Peter's act.

"All right, Mr. Jameson, I'll be sure to have that report to you when I find the Superhuman." Peter said out loud, then in a whisper said. "Let me know if you find that girl." He then hung up the phone.

"Will do. Until then keep an eye on those two." Fury said on the other end.

"Right." Peter said then hung up.

"So what did Mr. Jameson say on the phone, Peter?" Penelope asked Peter.

"He uh...Just wants me get to my assignment of getting pictures of Ethan." Peter told her.

"Really?" Penelope asked. "But why did he sound different on the phone?"

"Um...He's probably coming down with something and his voice just cracks." Peter said quickly then looked down at his watch. "Oh wow would you look at that I really need to get going before my aunt sends the police out looking for me. Later!"

And with that he exited out and closed the door.

"Well, that was kinda of odd, even for him." Ethan said.

"Yes but I do hope that his aunt doesn't get worried about him." Penelope said.

"Well she's probably used to it since well this probably happens a lot." Ethan said to her.

"I guess but still." Penelope said as she yawned a little and looked at the clock.

"Tired?" Ethan asked her as she nodded.

"If you want you can crash here for the night." Ethan offered.

"Are you sure?" She asked not wanting to impose.

"I'm sure. Besides I don't think it's a good idea to stay at another hotel or anywhere else tonight." Ethan said.

"Well if it's okay with you then thanks. Good night." Penelope said as she went upstairs.

"Night." Ethan said to her.

Ethan watched as Penelope went upstairs.

"I think I might get some sleep too." Ethan said as he went to his bedroom to rest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the mansion, Alphard and Liang were in the study and talking about Liang's little foul up earlier in the streets.<p>

"Honored Alphard, I don't understand what happened back there but I..." Liang started to say before she was slapped real hard in the face by Alphard herself.

"What were you thinking confronting that pesky wall crawler and harming my beloved by yourself like that, Liang?" Alphard asked, demanding an answer from her which she couldn't say anything.

"I was uh...testing him to see if he was truly perfect for you." Liang lied.

"Really, Liang? You only attack him to see if he was perfect for me?" Alphard asked.

"Um...Can't be to careful." Liang said nervously.

"I don't need someone to prove he's perfect for me. I know he's perfect for me!" Alphard said to Liang.

"Yes Honored Alphard of course he is. I just needed to make sure he was truly worthy of joining our group." Liang chuckled nervously.

"Of course he's worthy of joining us, Liang. He has the fighting skills and power to aid in our cause. Not to mention he's proven himself to be very handsome." Alphard said as she blushed a little while Liang silently gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Of course, Honored Alphard." Liang snarled quietly.

Alphard dismiss Liang's little frustration as she continued to think about Ethan while Liang left the room in anger.

'_Sooner or later Ethan you will be mine._' Alphard thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Max, 99, Selina and Jack were investigating the wreckage from the Wrecker dilemma last night between the Superhuman and Wrecker and see if they could find any clues about the Superhuman that the police might have missed.<p>

"Find anything that could help learn something about the Superhuman?" 99 asked.

"Nothing, 99. We searched almost the entire block around this street and still haven't found anything yet." Max said as he and Jack continued to search around the wreckage.

"All right, let me think..." 99 said thinking.

"There's nothing here." Selina said. "I feel like were on a wild goose chase."

"Goose? I thought we were looking for the Superhuman, Selina." Jack said to his partner.

Selina face palmed and she sighed annoyed.

"We are looking for the Superhuman, Jack." Selina said slightly annoyed by her partner's antics.

Selina, Jack and Max continued to search around the area that wasn't heavily damaged and maybe find a clue that will lead them to the Superhuman.

"Seriously, he fights the Wrecker and yet there's not a single trace of clue about him anywhere." Max said.

"It's like someone was already here after the fight was over and before we arrived here." 99 said as she looked around to see besides the wreckage that the Wrecker did to the street, she knew Max was right about not finding any clues around them.

"What do you mean, 99?" Selina asked.

"I mean that someone might of taken all evidence of the Superhuman being here so no one could find him." 99 said.

"Like who, 99?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure, but they'd have to have eyes and hands in a lot of places to conceal all evidence." 99 answered.

"You think some other agency came here and conceal this area, 99?" Selina asked her.

"Our agencies aren't the only ones in the world, remember?" 99 told her.

"So which agency could it have been?" Max questioned.

"Do you think it was the CIA that did this?" Jack asked.

"No and there's only been one agency in my mind that could do this quickly as possible." Selina said. "And that agency is S.H.I.E.L.D. ."

"Why would they cover evidence for the Superhuman?" Jack asked. "And what's their reason for it?"

"Who can say?" 99 asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Ethan's home, he was sitting on the couch thinking about everything that happened today.<p>

'_What am I going to do? I mean Fury's offer is good and I didn't sense anything bad about him since both him and Sakura were wearing those devices on their wrists._' Ethan thought as he continued to think about Fury's offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and doing some good. '_Maybe he and S.H.I.E.L.D. could help me find some answers that might help me remember things like my childhood and who my parents are._'

'I should ask Peter to lead me to Fury.' Ethan thought.

Karai came in the room and saw Ethan on the couch thinking about something on his mind.

'_Seems like you've got a lot of choices to make. But the question is what will you choose, Ethan?_' Karai thought as she looks at Ethan.

Ethan turned around and saw Karai behind him.

"Oh hey Karai, how long were you standing there?" He asked.

"Long enough to see that you've got something on your mind, Ethan." Karai replied.

"Oh right." Ethan said. "I talked with the head of S.H.I.E.L.D today."

"You mean Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D?" Karai asked which Ethan nodded.

"He offered me a place in S.H.I.E.L.D and said he'd help me learn a little about my past, who my parents were and everything." Ethan told her.

"And did you believe in his words or sense anything wrong with that, Ethan?" Karai asked with a question.

"No I didn't sense any sort of evil intentions within him." Ethan answered.

"Have you excepted his offer?" Karai asked. Ethan shook his head.

"What do your instincts tell you to do?" Karai questioned.

"I think my instincts are telling me that I can trust him." Ethan replied to her.

"So you're going to him?" She wondered. Ethan nodded.

"I have to. Besides maybe he could give us a hand on how to deal with Alphard and her Snake goons." Ethan said as he head towards the door.

"Well if you are deciding this I support your decision." Karai told him.

"Thanks, Karai." Ethan said thanking her. "I'll be back. Tell Penelope I'll see her later."

"I will." Karai said as she watched Ethan leave.

* * *

><p>Peter groans annoyed when he hears someone knocking on his window.<p>

'_Whoever is knocking on my window, they need to know about a thing called sleeping._' Peter thought as he went to his window to see Ethan flying in the air.

He opened the window and glared at Ethan. "You better have a good reason for this, dude." Peter groaned.

"I have come to my decision on joining S.H.I.E.L.D." Ethan said to him.

"I asked you for a good reason, not a terrific one." Peter said tired.

"I want to talk to Nick Fury and you're the only person I know who knows where to find him. So can you take me to him?" Ethan asked.

"Can't it wait until morning though?" Peter groaned.

"No I need to talk to Fury now." Ethan demanded.

"Okay. I'll take to you to Fury so you can talk to him. Just calm down, Ethan." Peter said.

"Thanks, Peter." Ethan smiled.

"Yeah, yeah let's just hurry before my aunt comes in and sees you." Peter said as he got into his Spider-Man suit.

"So do you know where Fury might be at, Spidey?" Ethan asked the wall crawler.

"I think he might be around at a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Ethan." Spider-Man said.

"And that would be where?" Ethan asked.

"Somewhere hovering over New York. Just follow me." Spidey said as he slung a web and swung out the window with Ethan behind him.

As Ethan and Spider-Man were going around the city with Ethan basically flying while Spidey is web swinging beside him.

Spider-Man kept his eyes on the sky to look out for the Helicarrier.

"See anything, Spidey?" Ethan asked him.

"It should be somewhere." Spider-Man said as he kept looking for it. "Bingo!" Spidey exclaimed as he spotted the Helicarrier.

"Wow!" Ethan said surprised as the Helicarrier appeared in the sky.

"I know it's pretty awesome, right?" Spider-Man said.

"Yeah." Ethan said as he nodded.

"Come on let's get on board. I'm sure Fury's probably expecting you." Spider-Man said as he climbed up the buildings and slung a web at the Helicarrier.

"Hey! Wait for me, Spidey. I'm coming." Ethan said as he flew up towards the Helicarrier.

Spider-Man looked at his communicator and called ahead. "Yo Fury, hope you're not busy, cause Ethan wants to have a word with you."

"I figured he'd come by at some point." Fury said on the other end of the communicator.

"I hope this is worth me having to get up in the middle of the night." Spider-Man said.

"Get used to it, kid." Fury told him.

"Fine. I'll bring him up to the Helicarrier." Spidey said to him.

Spider-Man and Ethan landed down on the top of the Helicarrier and were approached by Fury.

"So you actually thought about my offer?" Fury asked.

"I have. If you have information about my past I want to know about it." Ethan said.

"And you'll get it. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., kid." Fury said.

"Alright! You're in, man!" Spidey exclaimed as smacked Ethan on the back.

"Awesome! So what exactly do I do?" Ethan asked as he turned to Fury.

"Well since you seem to have some kind of unknown history with Alphard Alshua and she's targeting you, we want you to help us capture her." Fury told him.

"That's it?" Ethan and Spider-Man asked.

"You won't be doing it alone, I've arranged for someone to assist you." Fury told them.

"Who am I working with?" Ethan asked.

"You've met her earlier today." Fury said.

"Wait you paired him Sakura?" Spider-Man asked incredulously.

"That's not a problem is it, Parker?" Sakura asked as she appeared before them.

"No, no problem at all." Spidey said nervously as he stepped behind Ethan.

"I thought so." Sakura said.

"What's up with you?" Ethan asked.

"Let's just say it's not a pretty sight when she's angry." Spidey whispered.

"Why? What happens if she gets angry?" Ethan asked whispering to him which Sakura is still there.

"You guys do realize that I'm still in this room and can hear you two?"

"Sorry about that." Spider-Man said as he pulled Ethan away from her and Fury. "Let's just say Nova still can't look at her without flinching and another kid had to hide for a week to avoid her wrath."

"Oh, right. I guess I better not get her angry at me or make her upset is what you're saying." Ethan said to Spidey which he gave him a small nod to confirm this.

"Are you two finished?" Fury wondered.

"Yes, sir." Ethan and Spider-Man said in unison as they walked back over to where Fury and Sakura were at.

"Good. Now Miss Haruno will be assisting you if Alphard or any of her goons show up."

"Understood." Ethan said.

"Well since it's all taken care of now, I'm going back to bed." Spidey said as he prepared to leave. "See you later Ethan. Remember what I told you."

"I know. See ya, Peter." Ethan said to him.

"Hope you're prepared to handle some serious training, kid. You'll need it if you plan on working for us." Fury said.

"I am but one question, sir. Whose going to be my trainer?" Ethan asked Fury.

"You're trainer will be my old sensei, Kakashi Hatake." Sakura answered him.

"He'll be helping you endure the training that all agents and rookies have to go through. He'll also be your S.O. in a way." Fury said.

"I guess I can deal with that." Ethan said.

"Good just don't expect him to go easy on you." Sakura said.

"Is this guy some type of veteran?" Ethan asked.

"Duh! He's a veteran ninja master." Sakura shouted.

'_A veteran ninja master huh? Apparently he or anyone here hasn't met my sensei Karai yet. Now she's a really good ninja master._' Ethan thought.

"Hey!" Sakura's shout brought him out of his thought. "You coming or what?"

"Ow! My ears! I'm coming." Ethan said as he held his ears from Sakura's shouting and hurried to where Sakura was waiting for him.

'_Now I see what Peter meant._' Ethan thought as he kept rubbing his ears and followed Sakura and Fury.

"Whoa, now this is a training room." Ethan said impressed.

"It's just the state of the art training room for our agents and rookies to hone their skills in. Especially for those with or without metahuman powers." Fury said to Ethan.

"Metahuman?" Ethan asked.

"Metahumans are people who have special abilities or were born with them." Fury replied to Ethan.

"Like Peter and his teammates?" Ethan asked.

"Exactly." Fury replied.

"So there are other kinds of people out there like me." Ethan said as a sad smile appeared on his face. '_I thought I was alone._'

'_You are never alone._' a female voice said to Ethan in his head which startled him.

"Um...do we have a ghost in here, with us?" Ethan asked as he looked around.

Fury and Sakura sweatdropped at this.

"No, we don't have a so called 'ghost' in here with us, Ethan." Sakura replied.

"Okay but who was it that spoke inside my head if it wasn't a ghost?" Ethan asked.

"That would be Alura, one of our special agents whose has telepathic abilities like reading minds and If I had to guess, I think it might be her who was talking to you in your head there, Ethan." Fury told him.

"Ah, that makes sense..." Ethan said before he suddenly realize something and starts talking to the person that was in his head. "Wait a minute! Who do you think you are? Waltzing into my head like a open book...even though that my head is not a book, but you all get the idea. Don't do that kind of stuff okay? It's uncalled for, not to mention not cool at all."

Cue of a another sweatdrop of Fury and Sakura from Ethan's antics.

'_Oh boy, not another Naruto! One is bad enough, but a second that's too much. On the other hand, he does have a point..._' Sakura thought as she was rubbing her forehead from this.

'_Alright, Alura. Give the new kid a break. I think he's had enough._' Fury said to the female voice telepathically talking to her.

'_Understood, Director Fury._' Alura said telepathically talking to Fury ending the conversation in his head.

"Well that may take time getting used to." Ethan said.

"Usually for most it takes a few days." Sakura told him.

"Anyways, I've got a meeting with my superiors and I'm sure Agent Haruno here will be able to help you around the Helicarrier, Ethan." Fury said to him.

"Okay." Ethan acknowledged as Fury left. "So what else is there to see around here?" He asked Sakura.

"Follow me and you'll see." Sakura said as she led Ethan to another part of the Helicarrier.

"Where exactly?" Ethan asked her.

"You'll see. Now come on." Sakura said as she walked off with Ethan trying his best to keep up.

"Wait up, Sakura! I'm coming!" Ethan said as he followed her to the other part of the Helicarrier.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Sakura said as she brought to the head of the Helicarrier which showed a nice view.

"Wow never seen the city from this angle before." Ethan said.

"Pretty good view of the city from up here, huh Ethan?" Sakura asked him.

"It really is." Ethan said.

"I thought so too when I first came here." A voice said behind them. It was Sam.

Ethan turned and saw a 20 year old man with black hair, brown eyes and white skin. He wears a grey sleeveless shirt under a beige overcoat, black pants with armored pads and brown combat boots.

"I'm Sam another agent. Pleasure to meet you." Sam greeted.

"Likewise, Sam." Ethan said as he shook Sam's hand noticing his grip.

"Yeah his grips pretty strong." Sakura told Ethan.

"I noticed." Ethan winced slightly.

"Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." Sam said sheepishly as he let go of Ethan's hand.

"No worries I'm good." Ethan said while rubbing his hand slightly.

"Come on, Ethan. Let's get you some ice for that hand." Sakura said as she left with Ethan get some ice for his hand.

"We still need to work on that a little, huh Sam?" A familiar voice remarked.

Sam turned around as he saw a 21 year old woman with red hair, green eyes and white skin and she wore a red and green shirt, dark blue pants and grey boots. Her name is Alura.

"I guess." Sam said to her.

"Maybe you should warn someone first before you shake their hand." Alura said.

"Right but what about telling someone first before you read their mind." Sam said.

"Good point." Alura said.

* * *

><p>"Man, is that guy on steroids or something?" Ethan asked still looking at his hand.<p>

"Or something." Sakura said.

"What is he?" Ethan asked.

"He's a clone that got his powers from the Juggernaut, Colossus, and Ms. Marvel." Sakura explained.

"A clone? Who wants to make a clone with powers from other heroes?" Ethan asked her which he was curious about this.

"You ever hear of Lex Luthor?" She asked him.

"You mean the bald guy who made and owns Lexcorp?" Ethan asked which she nodded.

"He's the one who created Sam. He also created Alura using Magneto, Professor X and Jean Grey." Sakura told him.

"So that's why she's a telepath?" Ethan wondered. Sakura nodded again.

"Why did Luthor create them?" Ethan asked.

"He created them for his own gain which he could use them as weapons. Luckily, Sam and Alura found out Luthor's true intentions for them and escaped." Sakura explained to him.

"He's a monster." Ethan said, shocked and angered hearing this.

"No kidding but he always finds a way to escape or avoid going to jail in one way or another." Sakura said.

"The police can't get any legit evidence against him, right?" Ethan questioned.

"Pretty much." Sakura replied.

"So I take it S.H.I.E.L.D keeps an eye out for in incase he slips up." Ethan wondered.

"That's right and anyone else who might cause trouble for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the world." Sakura said.

"I see. S.H.I.E.L.D's got eyes in a lot of places, huh?" Ethan asked her.

"Well, almost except in a few countries that aren't friendly with S.H.I.E.L.D, Ethan." Sakura said.

"Yeah S.H.I.E.L.D's not exactly loved around the world." A voice said behind them.

Behind them was a man who was fit and relatively tall, with spiky silver hair, and has dark coloured eyes. His left eye-which has since replaced by a Sharingan-has a vertical scar running over it. He also wore a face mask to conceal his left eye. He wore a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves. On his arms he wears black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them. He also has leather straps around his back and chest, and his family's White Light Chakra Sabre is kept in a small holder out in the back. He also wore pants similar to the ones he wears today. His name is Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she bowed.

"Sakura." He acknowledged. He then looked to Ethan. "So this is the kid Fury was telling me about, huh?"

"Uh yes sir. My name is Ethan Tidwell." Ethan said as he held out his hand.

Kakashi just looked at Ethan with his hand sticking out like he's expecting him to shake his hand.

"Then it's a pleasure, kid." Kakashi said as he shook Ethan's hand. "Names Kakashi Hatake and I'm your mentor."

"And I'll be glad to learn under you." Ethan said.

"Good to know, kid." Kakashi said.

"I just hope you're ready for intense training though, cause from now on any training you get won't be easy." Kakashi told him.

"I'll do my best, sir." Ethan said to him.

"Wow no drama. you sound like you're used to stuff like tough training." Sakura said surprised.

"I'm used to this kind of training thanks to my sensei Karai and her training is really tough at first." Ethan told them.

"Karai?" Sakura asked surprised. Kakashi seemed shocked.

"Yeah why do you know her?" Ethan asked.

"The name's familiar although I'm not sure if it's the same person." Kakashi answered. "But if you're prepared be here tomorrow for training."

"Yes sir." Ethan said as he and Sakura left.

'_So it seems Karai's been training new students. I just hope it's not to serve the Shredder._' Kakashi thought when Ethan and Sakura were gone.

"Your sensei seems cool, Sakura." Ethan told her.

"He really is." Sakura said.

"So is there anything else round here that I should see or know about?"

"Nothing important." Sakura said. "Now we should check in with Director Fury." Sakura suggested.

"Okay." Ethan nodded as they headed for the bridge.

On the bridge Fury was currently talking with Sam and Alura. They turned when they saw Ethan and Sakura come up.

"I take it the tour went well?" Fury wondered. Both of them nodded.

"Yea, I've also got acquainted with Kakashi." Ethan stated.

"Good to know. Now to more pressing matters, I've decided to assign some extra additions to your group." Fury said to them.

"So it's like how Peter has his own?" Ethan asked.

"Exactly although we're spared having someone like Nova in our group." Sakura mentioned.

"That's good for you two. Since you've already become acquainted with them, I've decided Sam and Alura will join you."

"This should be fun." Sam said as he smacked Ethan on the back. Ethan felt his knees buckle but he remained standing.

"Yeah fun." Ethan laughed weakly.

"Still need some work on my strength there." Sam said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it will be fun to work with, Ethan." Alura said.

"Likewise." Ethan said.

"From now on you're all a team. Learn from each other, assist each other, and good luck." Fury told the four of them.

"Yes, sir." Ethan, Sakura, Sam and Alura said together.

"Good. Now Ethan I believe you should probably head home and get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." Fury told Ethan.

"Understood, sir." Ethan said.

"See you tomorrow then, Ethan." Sakura said as Ethan took his leave.

"See ya." Ethan waved as he flew away.

"I think Peter had the right idea with sleep." Ethan thought with a yawn as he flew home. "I'm really gonna need a lot of it for my training with Kakashi."

As he's flying he spots someone on one of the rooftops. He stops and gets a clearer look. The boss lady herself, Alphard.

'_Alphard! But why is she on one of the rooftops?_' Ethan thought.

'_I could call Fury and tell him Alphard is here but I want to know what's she doing first._' Ethan thought as he landed down behind her.

"A beautiful day for a stroll in the city, isn't darling?" Alphard asked as she noticed Ethan was there.

"It is a nice day but what are you doing here on the rooftops, Alphard?" Ethan demanded.

"I just feel like going out and enjoy the sights especially if it's with you, my dear Ethan." Alphard replied.

"Right." Ethan responded uneasily. "Why are you really here?"

"Like I said see the sights and look for you, of course." Alphard said.

"Still not happening." Ethan said.

"You're so stubborn." Alphard told him.

"No I just refuse to be a part of your organization." Ethan responded.

"Now that's not what I came to talk about." Alphard said coyly.

"Yeah right." Ethan sarcastically said.

Oh I tell you I'm being honest." She told him.

"Then what is it?" Ethan asked.

"It's more along the lines of you being mine." Alphard reasoned.

"And I think you know my answer to that." Ethan said sternly.

"And that answer is?"

"Same as it was when we met. No."

"What a shame." Alphard said. "Your friends probably would have been fine if you decided to be mine." Ethan's eyes widened hearing her say that.

"What did you do to them?" Ethan asked worried.

"Oh I haven't done anything to them, yet. But that can all change." She said smirking

Ethan panicking flew straight for his house to make sure everyone was okay.

"That's right. Fly beloved, fly." Alphard said as she sees Ethan flying away.

'_If she's hurt any of them in any way I'll make her regret it._' Ethan thought as he kept flying towards his house. He flew down in front of his house and immediately busted in through the door.

Karai saw him enter. "No reason for you to nearly rip the door off the hinges, Ethan." Karai scolded at him.

"Sorry. I was rushing because I ran into Alphard and I got worried about you and..." Ethan stopped when he didn't see Penelope. "Where's Penelope?"

"She went home after I told her where you were at." Karai explained.

"Oh no!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I got to find her before one of Alphard's gang does!" He then took off again.

"I better help." Karai said as she followed him.

* * *

><p>Penelope was currently walking back home after she left Ethan's place. However unknown to her, Alphard was currently watching her from the rooftops.<p>

"Hello, little girl." Alphard smirked evilly.


	7. SHIELD's New Team! Rescue Penelope!

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

**Chapter 7: S.H.I.E.L.D's New Team! Rescue Penelope!**

Ethan looking over the city in a panicked frenzy.

"Where is she? I hope she's okay." Ethan said as he continued looking.

Karai was looking from the rooftops to find Penelope. "No sign of her anywhere."

The two of them met up in Central Park to report anything.

"Did you find her?" Ethan asked. Karai shook her head.

"No, I didn't." Karai replied. "But are you sure Alphard is after her, Ethan?"

"I'm sure and I don't know what she'll do to Penelope if she finds her." Ethan said.

"Then maybe you should call Peter and ask him for help." Karai suggested.

"Nah he's probably already sore because I woke him up in the middle of the night."

"Then who should we call?" Karai asked.

Ethan thought for a bit then came up with an answer. "I need to call S.H.I.E.L.D. With help from my new team we will hopefully be able to find her."

"Right. I'll keep looking while you get your team." Karai said. Ethan nodded and flew to the Helicarrier.

Ethan landed on the Helicarrier and then ran to find Fury.

Sakura, Sam and Alura saw him rushing and wondered what was wrong.

"What's up with you?" Sakura asked.

"I need to see Director Fury! I need his help to save my friend Penelope." Ethan explained to her.

"Who's Penelope?" Sam asked.

"She's my friend and the princess of Pakhun." Ethan explained.

"What happened?" Alura asked.

"I think Alphard's group is going after her." Ethan responded.

"Why would you think that?" Sakura asked.

"Because I ran into her on my way home and she said 'maybe my friends would have been fine.'"

"Have you been able to find her?" Sakura asked.

"No Karai's still looking though." Ethan told them. "I was hoping you guys could help me find her." Ethan said.

"You don't even need to ask. Of course we'll help!" Sam said as Sakura and Alura nodded.

"Thank you." Ethan said gratefully with a smile. "Now let's hurry, before Alphard gets to her first." Ethan said as they all hurried out.

"Now hold on a minute." A voiced halted them. They turned around and saw Kakashi leaning against a doorway. "Where do you four think you're going?"

"My friend is in trouble and need help to save her." Ethan said.

"And we already agreed." Sakura said.

"But you haven't gotten clearance from a senior officer." Kakashi told them. They all looked down. "Which is why I'm going with you."

They all perked up hearing that. "Wait really?!" Ethan asked incredulously.

"I'm your S.O. aren't I?" Kakashi questioned. "So I'll help you look for this friend of yours."

"Thank you Kakashi." Ethan said gratefully.

"Don't thank me until we find your friend." Kakashi told him.

"Right. Let's move!" Ethan said as they all exited the Helicarrier.

* * *

><p>While they ran into the city to look for Penelope, Alphard was still tailing her. Penelope began hearing footsteps behind her and began to quicken her pace.<p>

'_Who's following me and why?_' Penelope thought in her head.

She quickly turned a corner trying to look for the person that was following her. However she didn't see anyone.

Unknown to Penelope, Alphard had snuck up behind her. As she breathed a sigh of relief and turned around she yelped when she saw Alphard.

"Hello, princess." Alphard said.

"You! You're that woman that attacked us at the hotel." Penelope accused.

"Yeah and you're the little runt I saw with my beloved there." Alphard said accusing Penelope.

"He's not yours and he doesn't even like you, much less love you." Penelope said.

"Oh but he will love me and be mine. But I guess I have to resort to certain measures to make sure it happens." Alphard said as she looked at Penelope with a wicked grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked not liking where this was going.

"I figure he won't join me unless I make him an offer he can't refuse. So that's where you come in, princess." Alphard said evilly as she moved in closer towards Penelope until she heard footsteps coming in their direction.

"Don't touch her!" Shouted Karai as she appeared and kicked Alphard away from Penelope.

"Miss Karai!" Penelope cheered happily.

"Are you alright Penelope?" Karai asked her.

"Yes ma'am." Penelope replied.

"That good to know." Karai said as she saw Alphard get up. Alphard glared at her with hate in her eyes.

"You stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you." Alphard growled at Karai.

"When you threaten Ethan's friends it is my business." Karai said with narrow eyes at Alphard.

"Then I'll make you regret getting in my way." Alphard said as she came towards Karai.

"Very well then." Karai said.

Alpahrd jumped and aimed to kick Karai. Karai blocked it and sent her flying back.

"That all you got?" Karai asked slightly disappointed.

"I haven't even started yet!" Alphard claimed.

"Then let's continue." Karai said as she turned her head a little to look at Penelope. "Penelope go find Ethan." She told her.

"Yes ma'am." Penelope said as she left to go look for Ethan. Alphard growled knowing her target got away.

"Great there goes my original, but I guess you'll work as better bait." Alphard said as she looked at Karai.

"I'm not bait." Karai stated.

"Then I guess you'll have to do as a bargaining chip for my beloved instead." Alphard said.

"Ethan will never love someone who hurts his friends for their amusement like you, Alphard." Karai said which made Alphard really mad as she ran towards Karai tackling her to the ground.

"And I guess he prefers the daughter of a Japanese dictator instead right?" Alphard questioned with a smirk.

Karai's eyes widened. "Wha- what did you say?"

"You heard me. I know that you've been keeping a secret from Ethan about your history with the Foot Clan especially with the leader Shredder." Alphard said trying to use Karai's emotions against her.

"Impossible I've never told anyone of my relation to the Shredder." Karai defended.

"Well I've had some of my associates keep a close eye on a lot of people and they managed to gather information on you including that certain piece." Alphard replied. "But don't worry I won't tell Ethan unless absolutely necessary."

"If you tell anyone you'll regret it!" Karai said.

"Have I struck a nerve?" Alphard teased.

Karai angrily swung her fist, but Alphard dodged and punched her back.

"And you've been teaching him to mind his anger?" Alphard said mocking her as Karai continued to fight her.

Karai just glared at her. Alphard smirked as she was enjoying this.

"So shall we continue?" Alphard asked prepared to continue fighting.

Before she could get closer to Karai an energy blast knocked her away. She looked and saw Ethan, Sakura, Kakashi, Sam and Alura.

"Get away from her!" Ethan demanded.

"How'd you know where to find us?" Alphard asked.

"Penelope told us." Sakura answered.

"You know Ethan I'm surprised you would actually protect Karai considering she's been keeping something from you." Alphard said as she looked at Ethan and then turned to Karai.

Ethan looked surprised and turned to Karai. "What is she talking about?"

"It's nothing important." Karai told him.

"And she's still lying to you." Alphard said.

"You keep quiet!" Karai snapped.

"I think we came at a bad time." Sam said.

"You could think of a better time?" Alura sarcastically asked.

"Not the time you guys." Sakura told them.

"Sorry." The two them said.

Kakashi was keeping his eye trained on Karai. 'So she never told him, eh? Then I guess she doesn't work for him anymore.'

"Alright I have no idea what you're talking about, but since you messed with my friends means I have to make you regret it." Ethan said.

"Which is a pity, darling since I don't want to hurt you." Alphard said.

"Then don't fight him. Fight me instead." Sakura said as she stepped in front of Ethan.

"You sure?" Ethan questioned.

"You saw me take on Ukon and she's hardly as powerful as him." Sakura said.

"Okay but be careful." Ethan said worried.

"Don't worry about her. She can handle this." Kakashi assured him.

Alphard stared closely at Sakura. 'Hmm I don't have any information on this girl nor do I have anything on the rest of them. Looks like I may have my work cut out for me.'

Sakura rushed in and swung her fist at Alphard. Alphard blocked but got pushed back a bit.

'_From the looks of things she's stronger than she looks._' Alphard thought knowing she'd have her work cut out for her.

"I think Sakura may have this is the bag." Sam said.

"Well I did see her mercilessly pound on Ukon, so I guess she's got it covered." Ethan said.

"You ain't see nothing yet." Kakashi told them.

Sakura began throwing punches at Alphard with great strength. Alphard was barely able to block or dodge her punches or kicks when she started throwing those too.

"Alphard looks like she's struggling." Alura pointed out.

"She should since Sakura's highly trained." Kakashi pointed out.

"Well then this should be short." Sam stated.

"Provided nothing happens." Alura pointed out.

"Or as long as Sakura doesn't get overconfident." Kakashi said.

"Then we won't have anything to worry about." Sam said sounding confident.

Sakura kept up her assault on Alphard and wasn't about to let up. Alphard was beginning to lose it.

'_This little twerp is really getting to me. How can I take her down?_' She thought.

Alphard took her time and kept studying Sakura's movements and tried formulating a plan to take her down.

'_Let's see it's clear she's fast and strong. So what could be a possible weak point for taking her down?_' Alphard wondered. '_Perhaps the weakness lies in her emotions or perhaps in anger._'

Alura was able to use her telepathy to listen into Alphard's thoughts and knew what she was planning.

'_Sakura can you hear me?_' Alura said to Sakura in her head telepathically.

'_Loud and clear._' Sakura said in her thoughts.

'_Watch out cause I think Alphard's planning on using your anger on you._' Alura told her.

'_Well then I just won't let whatever she says get to me then. Thanks for the heads up Alura._'

'_No problem._' Alura said to her telepathically.

"You know you're pretty strong for a little pink-haired brat." Alphard said trying to rile her up.

Sakura seemed to ignore her and just continued swinging at her.

Alphard was shocked she didn't get a reaction. So she tried other nicknames like 'Forehead', 'Billboard Brow', 'Pinky' and even scrawny wimp, but Sakura just let them all bounce off.

'_Nothing's working! I've thrown ever thing I can think of at her and yet nothing works. It's like she knew I was going to make her angry.'_ Alphard thought. '_Unless of course one of them must be a telepath!_'

"The question is which one?" Alphard whispered as she avoided Sakura.

"It's obviously not Ethan or Karai and somehow I doubt it's the guy with the white hair." Alphard said as she looked at Kakashi with some doubt of him being the telepath as she continued to fight Sakura and find the telepath at the same time.

"What's wrong are you giving up?" Sakura taunted.

"Not even close." Alphard said.

"Then let's continue." Sakura said.

Sakura rushed in again and they continued fighting. Alphard was managing to keep her thoughts to herself, but keep a few open to try and draw out the telepath.

She finally heard another voice in her head. It sounded feminine. '_So it's that other girl that's the telepath, eh?_'

'_Uh-oh!_' Alura thought in her head.

Alphard jumped over Sakura and launched something at Alura.

Sam saw it coming at her and blocked it after turning his body into steel.

"Whoa!" Ethan said impressed.

"Now you know one of the reasons why his grip is so strong." Kakashi told him.

Sakura glared at Alphard. "She has nothing to do with this so leave her alone."

"Oh but your little telepath friend did have something to do with it." Alphard said.

"Guess we've lot of our element of surprise and preflex." Ethan said.

"Guess so." Kakashi said.

"It's not a total loss as long as Sakura doesn't get angered by any of her insults she'll be fine." Alura said.

"What could possibly get her mad if Alphard's school bully insults couldn't?" Sam asked.

"We know that answer, Sam." Alura stated.

"Oh yeah him." Sam said knowing who Alura was talking about.

"Him who?" Ethan asked.

"Long story we'll tell you later." Kakashi told him.

'Must've been pretty bad.' Ethan thought.

"So something happened between you and a boy, huh?" Alphard taunted.

"None of your business!" Sakura snapped.

"Oh so I guess he didn't like you. How does it make you feel?" Alphard taunted.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sakura smirked.

Alphard growled and charged at her.

"What did this boy not like you the same way you did or did he find someone better." Alphard taunted.

"None of your concern!" Sakura said.

"Oh so that's it is it?" Alphard said knowingly as she found some secret that Sakura had in her life.

"What happened in my life is none of your business." Sakura snapped.

"So I take it I'm right." Alphard asked as she continued to mess with Sakura's head.

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh no!" Kakashi groaned.

"She better not get to angry or she's in trouble." Alura said concerned.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Sam said and then muttered. "I hope."

"Keep it together, Sakura! Don't let her get to you." Ethan called out.

Sakura seemed to snap out of it and shook her head clear. "Right I'm calm now."

"And she's back." Ethan said.

Sakura charged in again and punched Alphard in the stomach and sent her flying away.

"That was for messing with my head." Sakura said.

Alpahrd got up and glared disdainfully at her. "Brat."

"Sticks and stones." Sakura said.

"I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face." Alphard threatened.

"Empty threats don't bother me." Sakura said.

Alphard growled and charged at her again. Sakura dodged her swing and punched her in the stomach. Alphard crumpled to her knees and clutched her stomach in pain.

"And that was for trying to capture Penelope." Sakura said.

Alphard was still clutching her stomach when she turned and swept Sakura off her feet causing her to fall backwards.

"You should have attacked when you had an opening instead of just talking." Alphard said as she stomped on Sakura's stomach.

"Sakura!" Ethan said worried hearing her scream in pain.

"Oh don't worry, darling I'll make it quick for her." Alphard said as she was prepared to stomp again.

"No!" Kakashi said as he charged in and kicked Alphard away from his student. He knelt down by Sakura. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei. I'll be alright." Sakura said as she tried to get up but doubled in pain.

"You should probably stop now. Let me handle it from here." Kakashi advised.

"No I can..." She tried to argue but the feeling in her gut was to much that she could barely stand. "Okay, fine."

"Good. Sam help her out here." Kakashi said to him.

"Yes sir." Sam said as he came over and gently picked Sakura up.

Kakashi turns to face Alphard who regained her footing. "Hurting my student was a big mistake, lady."

"Am I supposed to be intimidated by you?" Alphard asked him.

"You should be." Kakashi told her.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi formed a force of white electricity.

Alphard avoided his attack. She saw the force from it take out a part of the road. She also noticed that it managed to shred part of her jacket.

'_Okay this guy may be harder to beat._' Alphard thought.

"Oh wow!" Ethan said impressed.

"Yeah Kakashi is pretty amazing, isn't he?" Sakura said.

"He's got mad skills that many of our stealth ops teams can barely top him." Sam noted.

"He's that great huh?" Ethan wondered.

"Oh yeah." Alura said.

Kakashi unleashed a barrage of punches at Alphard and she really couldn't dodge any of them.

"What happened to all that tough talk from before, huh?" Kakashi asked as he kept up the assault

Alphard didn't respond of course with the beating she was getting she couldn't really say anything.

She finally decided to try something and threw a punch at Kakashi's face and nailed him.

The others were shocked seeing that.

"Talk is cheap, action is all that matters now." Alphard said.

"Either that was complete luck or she just has perfect timing. I can't tell which it is." Alura said.

"Neither am I, but I'd say a little of both." Sakura said.

"I believe she may be right." Karai said.

Kakashi slowly got up.

"Well guess you're not so tough after all." Alphard taunted.

"Don't get cocky. One cheap shot doesn't mean anything." Kakashi told her.

"Big talk. Try and back it up if you can." Alphard said getting into a stance.

"Her mouth is gonna get her in trouble one day." Sakura said.

"Or maybe sooner than that." Sam said.

"Let's watch and see." Ethan said.

Kakashi also took a stance and watched her very closely. Alphard saw he wasn't moving and knew what he was planning.

'_He's waiting for me to take the first attack well I'm not falling for that._' Alphard thought as she stood her ground.

The others watched and saw neither was moving.

"Okay why are they just staring at each other?" Sam asked.

"They're waiting for the other to attack first." Alura pointed out.

"So it is a standoff between them?" Ethan wondered as they watched Kakashi and Alphard still standing there and not moving an inch.

"Yes they want the other to slip up so they can get an advantage." Karai said.

Kakashi seeing that she wasn't going to attack decided to move. He ran up to her and Alphard was ready. But just when she thought he was going to attack her from the front he disappeared and reappeared behind her.

She turned around but not quick enough as Kakashi kicked her directly in the face sending her into a wall.

"That's probably gonna hurt forever." Ethan cringed slightly.

"You said it." Sakura nodded.

Alphard slowly got up and gripped her head. '_Ow that really hurt!_'

She turned to Kakashi and the rest of the group. '_Even if I take him down I'll still have the rest of them to worry about. Guess I don't have any other choice._'

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few small silver balls and threw them at the ground. From the balls came smoke.

The rest of the group coughed as the smoke surrounded them. Alura used her powers to clear the air.

They looked around and saw that Alphard was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked.

"Guess she couldn't take anymore abuse." Alura said.

"Or she knew she couldn't win." Sakura said.

"That's probably likely." Ethan said. He then turned his attention to Karai. "Are you alright, Karai?"

"Yes I'm just fine. She wasn't that strong anyway." Karai replied as she picked herself up.

"Glad to hear, ma'am. Glad your fine." Kakashi said as he approached her.

"Thank you." Karai said then took a good look at him. "Have we ever met before?"

"I don't think so." Kakashi said.

"Are you sure?" Karai pressed on.

"Positive." Kakashi stated.

Ethan then decided to bring something up. "What was Alpahrd talking about earlier?"

"Nothing important." She simply said.

Ethan looked at her and he didn't looked convinced.

"Where's Penelope at?" Karai asked changing the subject.

"After she told us where to find you I told her to head back to my place." Ethan told her.

"Then we should check and see if she's alright now." Karai said.

The others agreed as they began walking to Ethan's house. As they walked Karai had a look of worry on her face knowing that someone knew of her life.

'_Should I tell him the truth?_' she wondered.

"Something wrong, Karai?" Kakashi asked as he came up beside her.

"Nothing of importance." Karai said to him.

"You can't fool me. Don't think she's the only one who knows." Kakashi told her.

Karai seems shocked. "S.H.I.E.L.D does a lot of research."

"Promise you won't tell Ethan about that." Karai begged.

"Don't worry I won't." Kakashi assured her.

"Thank you." Karai said as she joined the rest.

A while later they had returned to Ethan's place and Penelope was there waiting for them.

"You're back. Is everyone okay?" Penelope asked.

"I could be better." Sakura groaned.

"What happened?" Penelope asked.

"Alphard stepped on her stomach hard." Sam told her.

"Sorry I asked." Penelope apologized.

"It's fine. I'll make it." Sakura said as she got out of Sam's arms and tried standing only to stagger slightly.

Ethan and Alura grabbed her before she fell. "Take it easy, Sakura." Alura advised.

"Right." Sakura said as they helped her sit down.

"So what happened to Alphard?" Penelope asked.

"She got away." Ethan answered plainly.

"But next time she won't be so lucky." Kakashi said.

"But she's still survived her fight with that Alphard lady there, sir." Sam said.

"Then we just need to be better prepared and train hard for next time." Kakashi said.

"Right." Ethan, Sakura, Sam and Alura said.

"Be sure to meet at the Helicarrier later Ethan. Training begins in two hours." Kakashi told him.

"Yes sir." Ethan said to him.

Kakashi nodded to him and then bowed to Karai. After that he and the other four left the house and made their way back to the Helicarrier.

"Well if you are going to train with them I suggest you rest first." Karai advised.

"That's a really good idea. I also think you might need to do the same as well, Karai." Ethan said to her.

"I agree." Karai said as she went to her room and Ethan went to his.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile while this was going on, the scene switched to Alphard's mansion and she was still sore from her fight with Karai, Sakura and Kakashi.<p>

"How?! How could I have been defeated by that white haired ninja, when I gave Karai and that pink haired brat a hard time?!"

"Most Honored Alphard?" Liang Qi said as she walked in.

"What is it, Liang?!" Alphard said clearly not in the mood right now.

"Well I have good news." Liang told her. "One is that some of our agents captured some detectives who seem to have been trying to find something out about Ethan. Consider it some form of insurance policy from that botched capture attempt. Also the bug that we slipped into Ethan's house revealed that he'll be getting some training from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And this last part is good news why?" Alphard questioned.

"Because that's who his new friends work for, and his associate Spiderman works for them too." Liang replied.

"So that explains why I didn't have anything on them." Alphard said.

"Correct. We tried finding anything about them." Liang told her. "We didn't find anything on the pink-haired brat and the white-haired man, but we did find something on the telepath and strongman that were with them."

"What did you find?" Aphard asked.

"They're from LexCorp. Luthor created them." Liang told her.

"Luthor?" Alphard asked.

"Yes apparently Luthor had some secret experimenting with cloning and had created those two. However they got wise to what he was going to use them for and abandoned him." Liang explained.

"And that's where S.H.I.E.L.D came in?" Alphard asked Liang which she nodded.

"Pretty much." Liang shrugged. "Other than that there's not much else I can tell you."

"That's all I need to know. Ethan will be training and Karai is probably to exhausted to even try to fight. So now would be a great time to capture that Penelope girl again." Alphard said, with a smirk.

"I'll prepare a team right away most honored one." Liang said.

"No Liang. I think this would be more your chance to redeem yourself after that defeat from Spider-Man and my beloved. So I'm tasking you with getting the girl." Alphard told her as Liang was about to leave.

"Of course Honored Alphard." Liang said as she left.

'_Once I have Penelope captured I can easily make Ethan surrender and he will be mine._' Alphard thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Ethan's house, Ethan was sleeping, but it seemed like he was tossing and turning in his sleep.<p>

Ethan looked around and saw he was in some alleyway, somewhere.

"Where am I?" Ethan wondered.

"Ethan! Wait for us dear." A woman's voice said.

Ethan heard the voice and it sounded familiar to him. He walked out of the alley and was surprised by the sight he saw.

Directly in front of him he saw a little boy, a woman and a man. He couldn't recognize the adults at first, but he could recognize the boy. The boy was him as a child. He then realized the adults were his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" The present Ethan questioned as a tear fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe he was actually seeing his parents.

"Listen to your mother, son." Ethan heard his father say as he saw his younger self walk closer to his parents.

"Wait a minute, this is the night!" Ethan realized.

He knew he was right when he saw a man in a hood follow his younger self and his parents. Looking worried he ran after the man.

"Hey don't hurt them!" Ethan shouted as he tried tackling the man, but all he did was go right through him and land on the ground. "Wha?"

The man didn't even notice him and kept walking after the family.

'_Why can't I touch him?_' Ethan thought.

Ethan got up and still tried to hit the man to stop him, but nothing he did worked. It was then he realized. 'It's all just a dream and I'm reliving this night. But why now?'

He then saw the conversation between his dad and the man go sour and then the man pulled out a gun. "NO DAD!"

When the sound of the trigger being pulled went off, Ethan shot up from his dream covered in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding so hard it threatened to bust out of his chest.

"It all really was just a dream." Ethan said still catching his breath.

"But why I'm suddenly remembering that night now? More importantly how can I remember that night?"

Ethan shrugged it off and tried going back to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he just couldn't go back to sleep.

'_And now I can't fall back a sleep. Great._' Ethan thought.

Ethan looked out his window since he couldn't fall back asleep. '_I wonder if Director Fury knows anything about why that dream came to me now and how that man is connected to me._'

'I'll have to ask him about this tomorrow.' Ethan thought as he looked up at the clock as it was 5:30 am.

"5:30 AM?! Man, I'm gonna be late to my S.H.I.E.L.D. training with Kakashi!" Ethan exclaimed.

He quickly bolted out of bed and ran straight out the front door, but not before telling Penelope something.

"Tell Karai I'll be back later and be sure to lock the door as soon as I leave to make sure no one gets in! See ya!" And with that he bolted for the Helicarrier in a flash.

"Okay, bye." Penelope said slowly wondering what that was about.

"I guess he overslept." Penelope said as she went into kitchen to get herself something to eat.

As Ethan was flying at top speed towards the Helicarrier, he didn't notice that Liang was hiding in the tress and watched him leave as she took a glance at the house where Penelope was staying at.

'He makes it all to easy.' Liang thought.

Liang then climb down from the trees and head towards the house and silently climbed up to the window and opened it from the outside.

'_Now to find the Penelope girl._' Liang thought as she entered into the room.

* * *

><p>'<em>Great if I'm late I'm probably gonna get an earful from Sakura!<em>' Ethan thought panicking knowing she's definitely give him a loud scolding.

"I'm almost there." Ethan said to himself as he flew extremely fast towards the Helicarrier.

He then landed on the Helicarrier and saw Sakura, Sam and Alura waiting for him. "Am I late?" He asked.

"Far from it. You just made it." Sakura told him.

"Whew that's a relief." Ethan said breathing easy now.

"It's fine, Ethan. I'm sure Sakura would've understand even if you did show up late." Alura told him.

"Wait a minute! Did you just read my mind again, Alura?" Ethan asked her.

"Maybe." Alura told him, sweatdropping.

"Seriously you really need to ask people's permission before you read their minds." Sam told her.

"I know." Alura said embarrassed.

"Anyways, changing the subject. Kakashi-sensei is waiting for you in the S.H.I.E.L.D. training room, Ethan." Sakura said.

"I guess I better go see him." Ethan said.

"Best of luck, man. You already know that Kakashi won't go easy on you, so watch yourself." Sam told him.

"Right." Ethan said as he went inside the training room.

Ethan arrived in the training room and didn't see Kakashi anywhere.

"Where is he?" He tried sensing where Kakashi was but couldn't sense anything.

He suddenly felt something nail him in his back. He turned around and saw Kakashi standing there.

"Glad you could make it, kid. Although you sort of let your guard down." Kakashi said.

"Let my guard down? How were you able to attack me without me..." Ethan trailed off as he saw Kakashi wearing one of those wrist devices that concealed a person's energy. "Never mind."

"That's right. I've decided that even though you track a person's energy they could easily find ways to lower it or conceal it so this training session will be a test of learning anew way of tracking someone." Kakashi said.

"Okay I think I can handle that." Ethan said and then thought. '_At least I hope I can._'

"Good then let's begin." Kakashi said as he disappeared.

'_Great how am I gonna handle this?_' Ethan wondered.

Ethan tried to search for Kakashi but ended up being kicked or punched by him who he couldn't see.

'_He's got to be in here somewhere._' Ethan thought.

"I thought you could handle this, Ethan?" Kakashi asked him from the shadows which Ethan couldn't see or know where his voice was coming from.

'_There's got to be someway for me to pinpoint where he's at since I can't sense his energy._' Ethan thought as he looked around the room.

Suddenly Ethan heard something from behind him and immediately dodged out of the way.

Kakashi was surprised when Ethan dodged.

'_Well guess he figured something out._' Kakashi thought.

Ethan stayed up in the air for a moment and then descended back down.

'_Okay now I know that I just have to listen for his movements really carefully, but that may not last long._' Ethan thought as he uses his ears to listen for footsteps around the area.

Ethan suddenly heard something coming from behind him and immediately grabbed it with his hand.

"Well done, Ethan." Kakashi said.

"Thanks, Kakashi." Ethan said.

"But lets see how long it will last you." Kakashi said as he disappeared again.

'_Okay just clear my mind and listen carefully for his movements._' Ethan thought.

Ethan listened for Kakashi's footsteps again hoping it could work for the second time.

However, he didn't hear anything this time and had no idea on where Kakashi could strike until he felt a kick at the back of his head.

"Ow! Where did he go?" Ethan asked as he rubbed the back of his head and continued to look around.

"Not so easy this time, isn't Ethan?" Kakashi asked him from the shadows which Ethan still couldn't see him.

'_Okay, he's still hiding somewhere in here but I can't hear him or his footsteps to find him. What am I supposed to do now?_' Ethan thought as he continued to look and think of something.

As he was still thinking, Ethan felt another kick at his back and he swing behind him, but he didn't hit anything.

'_Think I can't hear him and I can't sense him. So what other way could I possibly track him?_' Ethan thought.

Ethan thought for a minute on how he could track Kakashi, when he suddenly felt something. It didn't seem at all like Kakashi's regular energy it felt different.

'_What am I sensing? It's not his energy since he's wearing that device. So what could it be?_' Ethan wondered in his thoughts as he continued to try to locate Kakashi using his new instinct to find him.

Ethan followed whatever this new instinct was and used it to locate Kakashi. He flew in the direction he sensed him in and punched Kakashi.

"Very impressive. How did you manage to locate me?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't really know myself." Ethan answered.

"Really? So it was sort of an instinct?" Kakashi wondered.

"I guess you could say that." Ethan said not really sure how else he could say it.

"Well let's see if this instinct will still help you for the rest of this session." Kakashi said as he once again disappeared.

"Okay new instinct or whatever you are. Don't fail me now." Ethan said as he tracked Kakashi's movements and managed to nail him again.

"Hmm looks like I misjudged this new 'instinct' of yours." Kakashi said. "Guess I better up the ante." He raised his headband up off his left eye to reveal that it was different than his right eye.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Ethan questioned.

"This is called the Sharingan. Let's see if you can withstand it." Kakashi said as he activated the Sharingan in his left eye.

'_Whatever this Sharingan is I hope I can actually handle it._' Ethan thought.


	8. Into Alphard's Mansion

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

**Chapter 8: Into Alphard's Mansion**

Ethan didn't know what the Sharingan did so he flew in fast to try and strike Kakashi. However Kakashi saw him coming and blocked him.

"What? How did you block that?" Ethan asked surprised.

"Like I said before it's the Sharingan." Kakashi told him.

"It let you block me while I was going at super high speed?" Ethan guessed.

"It has the ability to track an opponent at a super high speed and that's what warned me of your attack." Kakashi explained.

"I'm guessing the Sharingan does more than track the opponent at super high speed and block their attacks?" Ethan asked him.

"You better believe it, kid." Kakashi told him.

'_Okay mental note, watch carefully to what this Sharingan can do._' Ethan thought.

Kakahi made his hand signs and then launched the same technique he used against Alphard. Ethan was ready and he managed to block it. When he blocked it smoke appeared. Kakashi managed to appear in front of him and send him flying to the ground.

"How did you manage to find me in the..." Ethan stopped when he realized something. "The Sharingan?"

"That's right it lets me pinpoint an opponent in smoke, fog or mist. So if you're thinking of using tactics like those they ain't gonna work."

'_Man that Sharingan is incredible! How am I supposed to compete against that?_' Ethan wondered.

"What's wrong, kid? Losing your nerve?" Kakashi asked.

"Not even close." Ethan said.

"Then go on and try and attack." Kakashi challenged.

Ethan realized that he couldn't charge in and attack him because he remembered what happened in the fight between Kakashi and Alphard last time.

'_Since rushing in won't help and coming up with a smokescreen won't do anything, I'll need something that can actually get through that Sharingan._' Ethan thought as he was trying to figure out a plan to get through Kakashi's Sharingan.

'_Hmm the kid looks like he's struggling. Maybe I should just call it a day for now._' Kakashi thought.

"Hey Ethan!" Kakashi called up to him. Ethan looked down at him. "Want to just call it a day for today?"

"No I can keep going." Ethan called back.

"You sure?" Kakashi asked him.

"I'm sure." Ethan said nodding his head.

'_Can still keep going even if it looks like he's in a tough bind. I like this kid's style._' Kakashi thought.

'_Okay the Sharingan will see me coming if I attack him face on, but maybe if I flew from behind._' Ethan thought as he suddenly disappeared.

"So you going to try to sneak up behind me huh?" Kakashi asked as he looked around to find Ethan.

Kakashi looked around until he felt something attack him from behind.

"Pretty slick, kid." Kakashi commented. "But don't think that one little trick will help you through the rest of this."

"The thought never crossed my mind." Ethan said to him.

"Then let's see you come at me now." Kakashi said.

'_Well sneaking up behind and attacking him didn't work. What else can I do against that Sharingan of his?_' Ethan wondered in his thoughts.

'_Wait there may be one way._' Ethan thought as he watched the position of Kakashi's feet. '_Maybe throwing him off balance will help me get through that Sharingan._'

Ethan moved quickly and side sweep Kakashi's feet to keep him off balance. Kakashi quickly recovered and tried to kick Ethan, who dodged out of the way.

"Impressive but this training is far from over, Ethan." Kakashi said as he stand up to his feet.

Ethan continued to stay out of sight and hidden in the shadows to avoid Kakashi's Sharingan.

'_Clever using my own technique against me. This kid is really something else._' Kakashi thought as he looked around the area.

'_Okay I managed to knock him off balance for a bit now let's see if I can do it again._' Ethan thought.

Kakashi kept his eyes open to watch for where Ethan would strike next.

'_Sooner or later, the kid knows he has to come out some time and face me._' Kakashi thought as he kept looking around the room for where Ethan would appear and strike next again.

Suddenly he felt movement behind and swing only for Ethan to dodge and then knock him back.

Kakashi suddenly got back up and then placed his headband back over his eye. "All right nice job today, kid. Let's call it for today."

"Right." Ethan nodded.

"Before we continue our training again, I suggest you take a break and go to the cafeteria to get you something to eat for your body." Kakashi told Ethan.

"Okay I will do that." Ethan said as he rushed out of the training room and passed Spider-Man. "Hey Peter!"

"Hey man!" Spidey called back as he looked to Kakashi. "You told him to go to the cafeteria didn't you?"

"That a problem?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I've seen that kid eat."

"How much can he eat?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's just say I hope the cafeteria is stocked high." Spider-Man told him.

"He ate all of the food in the cafeteria?!" Kakashi exclaimed in shock as he walked in the cafeteria and saw all of the food was gone.

"Told ya." Spider-Man said to him.

"Yeah his appetites worse than Naruto and Choji's combined." Sakura groaned.

"Man, that food was good." Ethan said as he rubbed his stomach. "Is there any more food in the Helicarrier?"

Kakashi, Sakura and Spider-Man did an anime drop.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Liang was still observing Penelope from outside of Ethan's house.<p>

'_This will be all too easy. That girl is all alone and no one is around to protect her._' Liang thought as she watched Penelope moving from the kitchen to the living room from outside of Ethan's house.

Liang then went towards Ethan's house and climbed up to the window which she opened and entered without making a single sound.

She then grabbed Penelope from behind who tried to call for help but Liang put a rag over her mouth which had chloroform in it. Penelope's eyes widened and suddenly she passed out.

Liang then carried the unconscious Penelope and took her back to the mansion where Alphard was waiting.

'_Honored Alphard will be most pleased with me when I bring this girl back to the mansion._' Liang thought in her mind.

Alphard heard Liang enter with Penelope and smirked.

"Here she is Honored Alphard." Liang said as she set Penelope in front of Alphard.

"Well done Liang. I trust she's still alive right?" Alphard questioned.

"Yes, Honored Alphard. The girl is still alive but unconscious for the moment." Liang told her.

"Excellent. Now leave, Liang." Alphard said to her as she left the room.

Liang bowed and left leaving Penelope with Alphard.

"You princess will be very useful in obtaining my beloved." Alphard said as she grinned while looking at the unconscious Penelope on the floor.

"But just so you're not eager to leave." Alphard picked Penelope up and tied her hands and feet to a chair.

"Soon, beloved. You will have no choice but to be mine forever." Alphard said with an evil grin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the Helicarrier Ethan just received a call.<p>

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Ethan asked worriedly.

"I mean she's not in the house. I've looked all over and she's nowhere to be found." Karai said on the other line.

"Someone must've broken into the house while I was sleeping and captured her."

"And I already know who." Ethan said with a snarl.

"Ethan, you need to remain calm and think about this before going in there recklessly endangering not only Penelope but yourself as well." Karai advised him on the other side of the phone.

"Then what am I supposed to do? If I don't do something Alphard will hurt her." Ethan said.

"Just relax!" Karai shouted.

"Ow! You didn't have to shout." Ethan said rubbing his ear.

"Sorry. But still like I said before, you need to calm down and think of a plan to save her, Ethan." Karai told him.

"You're right, Karai. I need to calm down and think before I do something reckless." Ethan said.

"Since she's already expecting you she's probably got her whole place rigged with traps so you'd have to think of some way to outsmart her." Karai said to him.

"And what would be the best way for that to work?" Ethan asked.

"The best way to get through Alphard's place is finding a safe way to enter without tripping any of her traps to get her attention." Karai advised him.

"Like maybe through a window." Ethan thought.

"The window seems too obvious." Karai said.

"Well how else could her pawn have gotten in since the doors were locked?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe she waited until you left is when she made her move." Karai said.

"Well whatever the case we need to think of a way to get in. We can argue about details later." Ethan told her on the phone.

"Very well, Ethan. I'll leave the planning to you." Karai said as she hung up.

Ethan hung up the phone and put it back in place as he tried to figure out a plan to infiltrate Alphard's place without alerting her or tripping any traps she might have placed.

Ethan was pacing around trying to come up with a plan to infiltrate Alphard's mansion without alerting her of his presence. He was so caught up in his thinking that he wasn't watching his surroundings and bumped into someone.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Sakura yelled at Ethan which he noticed her as he tried to help her up.

"Sorry Sakura but I'm in a very stressful situation right now!" Ethan said panicking.

"Why? What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I just found out that my friend Penelope was kidnapped by one of Alphard's people and now I don't know what to do or think up a plan to save her." Ethan said as he continued to panic around much to Sakura's concern.

"How did they get her? I thought she was at your place." Sakura asked him.

"She was but somehow they managed to find out where I live and took her when I left." Ethan replied.

"Maybe your place is bugged." Sakura thought.

"How?! There's no way that my place could be bugged, Sakura." Ethan protested as he knew that there was no way that his house was bugged.

"Well somehow they must've known where you lived." Sakura said to him.

"What about that letter they gave to you?" Spider-Man said as he entered into the room. "She had to have been following you then and placed it somewhere, then she probably planted the bug somewhere in your house."

"You're right but who would be the person that Alphard trusts the most to place that letter she gave me and then had enough time to place the bug somewhere in my house?" Ethan wondered.

"My guess that trigger happy psycho girl we fought." Spidey said.

"You mean the same psycho girl that you used a manhole to knock her out? That one?" Ethan asked him.

"Yeah, that's the one." Spider-Man said as he nodded.

"It sounds likely since she may have also been the one that kidnapped Penelope." Ethan said.

"That's true. But do you think that it could be someone else other than that psycho girl that Alphard sent over to your place and plant that bug there, Ethan?" Sakura asked him.

"It could've been, but since we've never met any of Alphard's other goons who else could come to mind?" Ethan wondered.

"Well right now why argue about who did what? We need to save Penelope." Spider-Man said to regain their focus.

"You're right, Spidey. We just need to figure out a plan to save her." Ethan said.

"While avoiding all traps Alphard probably has waiting for us." Sakura pointed out.

"With my Spider sense I'll be able to sense out every trap she's got." Spidey said.

"That'll definitely help us out with whatever Alphard has in store." Ethan said.

"Should we get Sam and Alura?" Sakura asked.

"Don't think we need to worry about that." Ethan said as he pointed to the door.

"How long did you know we were here?" Sam asked.

"Oh long enough." Ethan answered.

"Sorry for snooping but we were concerned." Alura said.

"That's okay we'll need all the help we can get." Sakura said.

"Yeah and if we're all working together than Alphard won't know what hit her." Ethan said.

* * *

><p>At her mansion Alphard suddenly sneezed. "I feel like someone's talking about me behind my back."<p>

* * *

><p>"Then let's motor." Spider-Man said as they all exited the Helicarrier.<p>

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked stopping them in their tracks.

"Oh man." Ethan said as he turned to see Kakashi there.

"Kakashi-sensei! How long were you standing there?" Sakura asked him.

"Long enough to hear everything." Kakashi told her.

"Look I know we should ask Director Fury before we do this but my friend is in trouble. Alphard has her and we really need to save her." Ethan said.

"Well then I'll let Fury know and we'll be there with back up." Kakashi told him.

"Thank you Kakashi." Ethan said to him. "Okay we need to go in carefully I'm sure she's probably got cameras waiting for us. Spidey, Alura you two will need to use your powers to take them out."

"Roger that." Spider-Man said.

"Right." Alura nodded.

"Also with Peter's spider sense and my stealth we can scout out for guards and other traps." Sakura pointed out.

"That's perfect and all traps we just either have to make sure we either stay off the ground or hope our reflexes are sharp." Ethan told them. The other agreed.

"Anything else we should be aware of?" Sam asked.

"Nothing else, but before we do anything I need to stop my place first." Ethan said.

"Why?" Alura asked.

"There's something there that I'm sure I'll need." Ethan replied.

* * *

><p>As they exited the Helicarrier, Ethan flew fast back to his house and entered the front door seeing Karai waiting for him.<p>

"I take it you have a plan, right?" Karai asked.

"Yeah I just stopped by here real quick to grab something that I think will be important." Ethan said.

"What did you need to grab?" Karai asked.

"You remember that armor I showed you when you were training me?" Ethan questioned.

"Yes I remember it." Karai said.

"Well I'd say it's time I started using it again." Ethan said as he ran up to his room.

"You mean you're going to use it in your fight against Alphard?" Karai questioned.

"I got no choice but to use it in my fight against Alphard." Ethan told her.

Ethan pulled out a trunk from under his bed and opened it. Inside was a white armored chest plate with a blue suit, white boots and white gloves in it.

"I know I said I wouldn't wear it unless it were against a worthy opponent, but Alphard crossed the line." Ethan said as he pulled out the armor and began putting it on.

Ethan walked out of his room now clad in the armor and began to exit the house. He turned to Karai.

"Don't wait up for me I'll bring her back safe." Ethan said as he looks at her with determination in his eyes.

"Good luck, Ethan." Karai said. Ethan nodded and exited the door.

The others were all waiting for him and saw him approach.

"Nice suit." Spidey complimented.

"Thanks." Ethan said. "Now everyone knows what to do right?"

"Avoid the traps." Alura said.

"Scout for guards or smack them if they get in the way." Sam said.

"And rescue Penelope." Spider-Man said.

"And arrest Alphard and her goons." Sakura finished.

"That's the plan but I don't think Alphard will give up that easily without a fight. Let's go." Ethan said as he flew off with the others behind him.

"So what are you gonna be doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm gonna find Alphard and end this." Ethan told her.

Ethan goes alone, Sam and Alura go on way to shut down the traps, and Sakura and Spider-Man go look for Penelope.

'_I need to find out how she knows so much about me._' Ethan thought.

As Ethan was walking the halls he ran into some obstacles along the way. He managed to dodge any of the traps Alphard had to stop him and took down any guards that got in his way.

Ethan just kept plowing through obstacles with his mission on his mind. Ethan then approached the door. '_This must be it._'

With his superhuman strength, he ripped the door open and found a monitor room '_Ok time find the truth._' he thought.

When Ethan stepped in he saw lots of monitors and pictures of him '_What is going on here?_' he thought as he saw a remote and pressed it and activated the monitors showing him in action.

"What on earth?" he wondered.

"Impressed beloved?" Alphard asked from behind him.

"Huh?! What's the deal with the monitors and pictures of me for, Alphard?" Ethan asked her.

"I keep them around to fill the void in my heart that only you can fill." Alphard said. "By the way I do so love this new armor of yours." She eyed him up down and saw the armor revealed a lot of muscle. '_Me like._'

"My eyes are up here, Alphard." Ethan said as he pointed to his eyes.

"Yes and they're gorgeous." Alphard said sweetly to Ethan as she stared into his eyes.

'_This lady needs therapy._' Ethan thought.

"What are you thinking about inside your head now, beloved?" Alphard asked him.

"I'm thinking that you might need some therapy right now, Alphard." Ethan told her.

"Oh and why would you think that, darling?" She asked coyly.

"Because you're not right in the head." Ethan said.

"And I believe that you don't see that we are truly made for each other, darling." Alphard said lustfully.

"Alright enough of this. Where are you keeping Penelope?!" Ethan demanded.

"Why do you care for that little princess instead of me, beloved?" Alphard asked, feeling a little bit offended.

"Because she's my friend and I know she's not a psycho like you." Ethan told her.

"That's hurtful, beloved." Alphard said slightly hurt.

"I just need to know. How do you know so much about me and about my life when I barely know anything?" Ethan asked.

"You really don't remember do you?" Alphard said now figuring out he really doesn't have any clue about himself.

"No, I don't and I need to know why." Ethan said.

"Very well." Alphard said. "The reason I know so much about you is because I've been keeping an eye on you ever since I first laid my eye on you."

"What are you talking about? You couldn't have been following me since the other night if you already had info on my last name." Ethan said confused.

"Oh I wasn't referring to that night. I meant a long time ago. The night you lost your parents." Alphard said calmly.

"SAY WHAT?!" Ethan asked shocked. "What do you mean? How could you know about that?"

"I was there at the police station and heard everything that happened." Alphard told.

"Huh?" Ethan asked.

"Hmm how should I put this bluntly?" Alphard wondered.

"I too was there that night at the police station after an incident I won't go into details about it and I saw you there as well. I wondered what was wrong with you, but before I could go over and ask you someone else got in my way." Alphard explained.

"So who was it that you saw at the police station, Alphard?" Ethan questioned her.

"Some stocky old man, I didn't really catch his name." Alphard said.

"And that was bad for you?" Ethan asked.

"Well if I knew who he was I would've been able to find you easily." Alphard said honestly.

"That is bad." Ethan said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Alphard said sarcastically looking at him with deadpanned expression.

"Uh you're welcome." Ethan said confused.

"I was being sarcastic." Alphard said.

"Oh I didn't know...Wait a minute that doesn't matter!" Ethan exclaimed. "Where is Penelope? Tell me!"

"There's only one way I'll tell you." Alphard said.

"And my answer will be the same as it was the other night." Ethan told her.

"So you will not accept my offer and be mine, beloved?" Alphard asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Exactly." Ethan said seriously.

"What will it take to make you mine!?" Alphard shouted.

"Here are two reasons; one if you weren't an evil/insane terrorist that runs an organization then I would perhaps date you and second unless you were the last woman on earth." Ethan said.

"You are very picky you know that?" Alphard said casually.

"So sue me." Ethan said sarcastically. "Now are you gonna tell me where my friend is or not?" Ethan demanded.

"Hmm...no I don't think so." Alphard said casually.

"What?! You rotten...!" Ethan shouted as he was prepared to hurt Alphard.

"Ah ah, beloved. You know you can't hurt me unless I tell you where you can find your little princess friend is at." Alphard taunted.

"So where is she?" Ethan asked annoyed.

"I'm still not going to tell you where she is, beloved." Alphard mocked.

"So then give me some other reason I shouldn't hurt you if you won't tell me where she is." Ethan said as his eyebrows narrowed.

Alphard tried thinking up a reason but nothing came to mind. "Well uh..."

"No answer huh? Oh well then." Ethan said as he was prepared to attack.

'_I better think of something or he might actually hurt me._' Alphard thought panicking.

"Okay fine I'll tell." Alphard said.

"So where is she?" Ethan asked again.

"She's in the lower level of the mansion." Alphard told him.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Ethan said cheekily.

"Don't get all cheeky on me, beloved!" Alphard yelled.

Ethan tapped the com-link that he had in his ear. "Sakura I hope you got all of that."

"Loud and clear." Sakura said on the other end.

"Good I'll meet you there in a second." Ethan said as he turned to a shocked Alphard. "What you didn't think I wouldn't have had my friends listening in right?"

"You tricked me." Alphard said shocked still.

"Now I wouldn't say that." Ethan said

"Then what would you call it?" Alphard asked annoyed.

"Obtaining information." Ethan answered with a grin in his face.

"By playing me?!" Alphard demanded.

"Something like that, now with that taken care of. I am taking you in for S.H.I.E.L.D to answer all your crimes you've committed." Ethan told her.

"Dream on!" Alphard said as she threw flash balls at the ground. The resulting light ended up blinding Ethan.

"Ahh! I knew I should've kept my mouth shut!" Ethan exclaimed covering his eyes from the blinding light and cursed himself for jinxing. '_I didn't see that coming...literally._' Ethan thought.

"Betcha you can't catch me without your gorgeous eyes, beloved." Alphard teased him.

"True I can't see, but that doesn't mean I can't hear." Ethan whispered to himself.

"What was that, beloved?" Alphard called out causing Ethan to smirk.

"Found ya!" Ethan said much to Alphard's confusion as he charged at her full speed.

"Not quite." Alphard said as she threw Ethan over her head.

"Didn't except that to happen as well." Ethan said embarrassed.

"Tough luck beloved." Alphard taunted.

"I really hate this woman." Ethan muttered.

"Oh did I hurt you darling?" Alphard teased.

'_Only my pride slightly._' Ethan thought.

"I'll admit it beloved, you caught me off guard despite being temporarily blinded. But don't let it go to that handsome head of yours, just because you have the skills and superhuman powers, you lack one thing; experience which I don't lack." Alphard confessed.

'_Oh perfect._' Ethan groaned in his mind.

"So for that I'll give you a gift, a little bit of info about myself. I once had a name before I threw it away." Alphard said.

"But wasn't Alphard Alshua your real name?" Ethan asked her.

"It is, my former name was Canaan." Alphard declared.

"Canaan as in the promised land?" Ethan guessed.

"That's right." Alphard nodded.

"Why would you throw that name away?" Ethan wondered.

"It just didn't work for me anymore." Alphard replied.

"Meaning?" Ethan questioned curiously.

"It wasn't suited for what my organization does." Alphard answered specifically.

"What is the whole entire goal of your organization? And don't say just to cause terror and panic." Ethan demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't share that information darling." Alphard shrugged.

"Then maybe you won't mind me asking this, if what you said is true that you know much about me then surely you know where I come from and where I live at, am I right on that?" Ethan asked her.

"Well...since you ask nicely on that beloved, I guess I can tell you this before I escape. If you want to find out more about yourself start at California where you originally came from and at the house in Los Angeles is where you live at." Alphard answered.

"That's all I needed to hear." Ethan said as he turned around to try and swing her.

Alphard grabbed his wrist before he could hit her. "Nice try."

She then flipped him over her shoulder and into a wall.

"Ow!" Ethan groaned. Suddenly he felt his vision slowly coming back and saw that Alphard wasn't around anymore. "Oh great."

"What just happened!?" Sakura asked on the other end.

"She got away unfortunately." Ethan said bitterly.

"Well that's alright. We found Penelope and a few other people down here and Sam and Alura are currently gathering up all of Alphard's goons." Sakura reported.

"Is the happy trigger chick that Spidey always likes to call her among them?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah she's one of them." Spidey replied through his com.

"Then maybe we'll get some information out of her." Ethan said.

"Like what type of information?" Spider-Man asked

"Like any of their other hideouts for one thing." Ethan answered.

"And?" Sakura asked.

"And if she knows where her boss may have disappeared too." Ethan added.

"You do have a point since Snake lady is on the run." Spidey said.

"By the way that information she gave you what do you plan to do with it?" Sakura asked.

"I guess follow it and see if there's any truth to it." Ethan responded.

"Follow it? You mean you're actually going out there?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, it's the only way to discover the secrets to my origin." Ethan answered.

"I suppose so. But what if she's leading you into a trap?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe, if it is we'll be ready for it." Ethan said.

"Right." Sakura nodded.

"So before I forget something, you mentioned there was more people besides Penelope right?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah they say their detectives." Sakura told.

Ethan raised his eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"Yeah they mentioned something about looking for the Superhuman." Spider-Man said.

"I think that Superhuman they are referring to could be me." Ethan guessed.

"I figured as much." Sakura said.

"Didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure that one out?" Ethan asked.

"Not really." Sakura said deadpanned.

"I thought so. So let's report to Fury about it since he's going to need to know about this." Ethan added.

"Right." Sakura nodded.

* * *

><p>As the incident at the mansion was still going on, Alphard was currently still running and then stopped to catch her breath. "Okay looks like I got away, but now what?"<p>

"Knowing that they've captured everyone in the mansion it's likely they'll soon get information on my hideouts and if I stay here they'll find me know matter what." Alphard muttered.

She thought for a moment on what she should do then came up with something. "I guess all I can do is lie low for a while."

She started walking away again with one thought in mind. '_Until next time beloved._'

* * *

><p>Back at the Helicarrier, Fury was currently informing the group of everything. "We managed to get Liang to spill all information on every one of SNAKE's locations, so we have every available agent out to shut them down."<p>

"Sir about Ethan and Alphard's conversation do you think it's wise to trust what she told him?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but if the kid wishes to follow it who am I to stop him?" Fury said. "Where is he by the way?"

"He went back home, said he needed to check around his house." Spidey answered.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"He needed to look for the bug they planted in his house." Spidey responded.

"I take it so that Alphard can't listen in on him anymore, right?" Fury asked.

"Yeah. Speaking of her, we haven't found her not even focusing long range to hear her thoughts." Alura mentioned.

"She is likely going to lay low until we give up and call off the search." Kakashi guessed.

"Sounds like her style." Sam said.

"And after that she will come out of hiding like the snake she is to plan other means to come after Ethan and make him hers." Sakura added.

"Then we'll just need to be ready when that happens." Fury told them.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"Right now all of you go enjoy yourselves. I'd say you've earned it." Fury said.

* * *

><p>Ethan was currently searching every inch of his house to find where SNAKE would have hidden the bug.<p>

"Where exactly would you think they would put it?" Karai asked as she searched every part of the house as well.

"It could anywhere, somewhere I never thought to look." Ethan answered. He then turned to one of the shelves and checked every one of them.

"Did you check under the table in the kitchen, Ethan?" Karai asked him.

"No and I highly doubt that'll be the last place they put that bug there." Ethan said as he continued to search everywhere around his house.

Ethan then searched near the front door and noticed something next to the phone.

"Hmm... is this it?" Ethan thought as he grabbed it from under the phone.

"I'd say it is." Karai said.

"You got to give Alphard some credit, putting it somewhere I never think to look." Ethan confessed.

"You think someone would've noticed it." Karai said.

"Maybe, depending on how obvious it was." Ethan explained.

"True." Karai replied.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a guess that you are wondering how things went at Alphard's mansion, right?" Ethan asked, changing the subject.

"Yes." Karai nodded.

"Well we managed to save Penelope and some detectives that were looking for me and we shut down SNAKE's operations here at least." Ethan said.

"There's more than that, is there?" Karai asked.

"Yeah, Alphard gave me some information on my past." Ethan told her.

"Like?" Karai questioned in interest.

"Like a location. Los Angeles." Ethan answered.

"Los Angeles?" Karai questioned.

"The city that holds the answers to my origin." Ethan said.

"Are you going to tell them before you leave, Ethan?" Karai asked him.

"Of course I will. It would be wrong if I didn't." Ethan said.

"That's good." Karai nodded.

"I guess it would be better to tell them now." Ethan said. "I'll tell Peter first, since technically I've known him and Penelope longer."

"Do you know where he could be at?" Karai asked.

"I can take a guess." Ethan replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the downtown area, Spider-Man was currently handing from the side of a building, relaxing.<p>

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Ethan." Spider-Man said.

"Wow, were you expecting me to show up?" Ethan guessed.

"Sort of. So why are you here?" Spider-Man asked him.

"I have made my choice on going to Los Angeles to find out more about myself." Ethan answered.

"Wait so you're leaving?!" Peter asked incredulously.

"Not right now if that makes you feel better. Before I could go to Los Angeles I need to have an idea where my old home is somewhere in Los Angeles, so I need Alura's abilities to look deep in my locked up memory. So you might have guessed what that means." Ethan said.

"Back to the Helicarrier, right?" Spider-Man guessed.

"Yep." Ethan nodded.

"Let's go then." Spidey said as he swung his web and Ethan followed after him. "So you planning on telling Penelope?"

"Yeah, she too deserves to know that." Ethan replied.

"But still you giving Alura permission to look into your mind to find any leads on where you live in Los Angeles. I never expected that." Spidey said.

"Better than looking for a needle in a haystack." Ethan stated.

Ethan and Spidey then arrive at the Hellicarier with Sakura there waiting for them.

"Well you guys are back quicker than I thought you would've." Sakura said. "Did you find the bug they planted in your house?"

"Yep, here it is. I was sorta thinking of crushing then I had a quick second thought of giving it to Fury to find some good use for it." Ethan presented the bug in his hand then handing it to Sakura who takes the listening device.

"Well hopefully we can use this to turn the tables on Alphard." Sakura said.

"Yeah, another thing Sakura I need Alura to read my mind to look deep to find any leads of where I live somewhere in Los Angeles." Ethan added.

"So that means you are leaving, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I have to so I can find out more about myself." Ethan answered.

"Is there bright side you'd like to add?" Spidey questioned.

"The bright side is that my team is willingly to come along with me with Fury's permission to ensure that this isn't an ambush that Alphard is setting up." Ethan added with a smile.

"Well I guess that's something." Sakura said.

"So where's Alura or should I call her through telepathy?" Ethan asked while pointing at his head for indication of using his mind to contact her.

"You'll find her and Sam probably in the training room." Sakura replied.

"Alright, I'll go there. Good luck on giving Fury the bug I found." Ethan said as he leaves to find Alura.

"You think Alura will be able to unlock the location?" Spidey asked Sakura.

"We'll see how the result will be, Alura has never used her mind reading on people with lost memories before so this will be her first time." Sakura answered.

* * *

><p>Ethan currently entered the training room and saw Sam and Alura sparring with Kakashi.<p>

"Oh hey Ethan." Sam said as he saw Ethan at the entrance.

"Hey Sam, hi Alura, hiya Kakashi." Ethan greeted.

"I thought after that issue at the mansion you'd be at home." Kakashi said. "What's up?"

"Well after the information Alphard gave, I feel that I should head over to Los Angeles to find out more about my origin. But I need to find a lead on where to start by having Alura here look into my mind to find the location on where I previously lived at somewhere in Los Angeles." Ethan answered.

"Well I could try, but it may be difficult." Alura answered.

"Why's that?" Ethan asked titling his head to the side.

"Well while she can read people's thoughts she's never had to do it on a person who's lost their memories." Sam explained.

"So no one knows what will happen right?" Ethan guessed.

"Yeah pretty much." Kakashi said.

"Well what choice do I have, either do this or go on wild goose chase which I'd rather not go through on the latter." Ethan replied.

"Far enough." Sam said then turned to Alura. "Think you can do it Alura?"

"Well I could try." Alura said. "But to look deep into your mind, this will require physical contact."


	9. Fight in the Canyon

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

**Chapter 9: Fight in the Canyon**

"Okay, what do you mean by that?" Ethan asked curiously.

"I would have to kiss you." Alura said.

"What?!" Ethan exclaimed blushing beet red.

Alura was laughing so hard. "Relax I was just kidding. Oh god, you should've seen the look on your face so hilarious!"

Ethan was not amused by that joke. Sam and Kakashi were "trying" hard on not to laugh.

"I'm not laughing." Ethan said annoyed.

"Alright sorry." Alura said. "All I really have to do is just place my hands on your head."

Alura carefully placed her hands on the sides of Ethan's head. "Just remember that this is my first time so it might hurt slightly."

"So brace for the worst of it right?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Alura answered. "Here goes." Alura said as she concentrated hard enough to search through Ethan's memories.

Her power was searching through Ethan's head to find his oldest lost memories. Ethan was groaning slightly from the pain that the search was putting on his head.

"I did tell you it would hurt slightly." Alura told him.

"I see, you weren't kidding this time." Ethan replied.

"Have you located anything yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing yet." Alura shook her head. Alura kept searching through Ethan's mind until she found memories that showed him at a younger age. "I think I found something."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Something from his younger days. Hopefully this one holds the location of his old home." Alura said.

Alura looked at the memory as it played through Ethan's mind and was keeping the location in mind so they knew what to look for when searching for it.

From the memory she saw a standard looking house somewhere in Los Angles and was able to get a good look at the address. "I found the address. I7653 Central St."

"Then that's where we need to go." Ethan said.

"Hold on before we go out there we gotta get Fury's permission." Kakashi told him.

"Good idea."

"So any luck?" Sakura asked as she entered.

"It went a lot better actually."

"So we have a location?"

"Yep, Alura said it's I7653 Central St." Sam answered.

"Alright. Now all we need is Fury's permission."

"Let's go ask him then." Ethan said as he went to find Fury. They reported to the bridge and saw Fury standing there.

"Director Fury, sir." Ethan said to him.

"I take it you've decided to follow the information Alphard gave you, right?" Fury guessed. Ethan was amazed he guessed that. "Sakura told me about it."

"So you know I have to go there in order to find what I am looking for right?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah and I won't stop you." Fury told him.

"Thank you, sir." Ethan said.

"Kakashi the kid's your responsibility so you will accompany him and the rest."

"Got it." Kakashi nodded to the director.

"So one good question, how will we get to Los Angeles since we are in New York and it would take about like...?"

"We have a jet so we can get there fast." Sakura cut him off.

"Okay, that solves that." Ethan shrugged.

"Shall we get moving?" Kakashi asked.

"Hold on. Ethan has to take care of one thing before he leaves." Spider-Man told them as he entered and then looked to Ethan. "Don't you dude?"

"Yes, I do." Ethan nodded.

"What's he need to take care of?" Sam asked.

"I need to tell Penelope." Ethan answered.

"She does need to know after all." Spider-Man said to Ethan.

"Fair enough." Sakura said.

"You're right. I guess I better head back to the house and tell Penelope about this." Ethan said heading out.

"I'll come with you." Spidey said following him.

"So you think she'll take it well?" Ethan asked.

"Of course she will."

"Yeah."

-time skip-

Ethan and Peter arrive back at Ethan's home to tell Penelope the news.

"You're actually leaving?" Penelope questioned.

"Yeah I have to so I can figure out who I really am." Ethan said.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"Who knows?" Ethan answered with a shrug.

"Helpful." Peter said sarcastically.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't a right use of words." Ethan said sheepishly.

"How about you'll be back when you have the answers you need?" Peter suggested.

"That works." Ethan nodded.

"Alright I guess I can accept that." Penelope said.

"Look it's not forever. I'll come back." Ethan promised.

"You better." Penelope replied.

"I will."

"Well then you better get going." Peter said.

Ethan nodded. "See ya guys around." He said as he left.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Penelope asked.

"He will." Peter replied.

Ethan arrived back at the Helicarrier and saw the others preparing the jet they would be using.

"She take it well?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she did." Ethan answered.

"Good. So you ready to go?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded.

"Then let's move." Kakashi said.

They all entered the jet and Ethan got his first look at a S.H.I.E.L.D jet.

"Cool!" Ethan was

"Yeah it's pretty cool, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Ethan said.

"Glad you enjoy it. Now buckle up." Kakashi said.

"Next stop, L.A!" Ethan said as the jet took off.

* * *

><p>Alphard saw the jet take off and looked at a device she had in her hand.<p>

"Anywhere you go beloved, I shall follow." Alphard smirked.

The flashback of her planting that tracker on him is shown.

'_How fortunate he didn't discover that tracker I planted on him._' Alphard thought. "So beloved what will you do once you find out more about yourself, will you walk the path of vengeance of finding the person that took everything from you or will you steer a different road and not let yourself lost in the poison of hatred? Somehow I have a feeling it'll be the latter." Alphard said.

She then began to follow the direction the jet was heading in.

* * *

><p>Ethan was currently sleeping as the jet soared through the skies, while the others were doing their own thing.<p>

"You think'd he be a little happy that were heading to his own home." Sam said.

"Well he did have a long day, Sam." Alura reminded.

"Right good point."

"Maybe it's his way of getting ready for when we get there." Sakura thought.

"Could be." Sam said.

While they were flying over a canyon the felt something crash down on the top of the jet.

The shaking caused Ethan to wake up. "What the heck was that?"

"Not sure." Kakashi said trying to steady the jet.

Something was still pounding at the top of the jet and causing it to become unsteady.

"I don't think it's turbulence." Sam said.

"I'll see what it is!" Ethan said as he got out of his seat and headed for the door.

"Be careful!" Sakura said.

"Right." Ethan nodded as he flew out of the jet and to the roof.

Ethan looked on the roof and noticed a teenage boy with black sclera eyes with light blue irises and black pupils wearing a white solar suit with a red Superman S-symbol on the chest.

"Who the heck are you?" Ethan asked. The mysterious teenager turned to him with rage plain in his eyes.

The teen didn't answer instead just charged at Ethan.

"Uh-oh!" Ethan exclaimed.

The unknown teen tackled Ethan and sent them both down to the ground. The others watched from inside the jet.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked.

"Is that Match?" Sam wondered.

"I think it was." Alura answered.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"He was a clone that Luthor and Cadmus created in order to fight Superman."

"Although he's kind of an imperfect clone." Kakashi mentioned.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"The clone did get all of Superman's powers and abilities, unfortunately they didn't count on the clone becoming uncontrollable that they deemed it a failure." Sam answered.

"What made him uncontrollable?" Sakura asked the next question.

"A little too much Kryptonian DNA made him a little too aggressive." Alura answered.

"So it was too much for their own good?" Sakura guessed.

"Bingo." Sam answered.

"So what happened after they realized their flaw?" Sakura asked.

"We thought they locked him away somewhere, but I guess he busted out of that place." Sam said.

"So now he thinks he invaded his territory." Sakura guessed.

"Yep, I wonder how Ethan will handle a pure Kryptonian like Match?" Alura wondered.

"Who can say?" Sam said.

* * *

><p>Ethan was currently trying to get out of Match's grip and fly away from him.<p>

"Hey pal do you mind letting go already?" Ethan asked.

Match didn't reply instead he just tossed Ethan to the ground.

"I didn't mean it literally." Ethan groaned rubbing his head. Match looked directly at Ethan and growled in rage.

"I'm guessing you don't talk much, huh?" Ethan questioned.

Match only charged directly at him.

"Take that as a yes." Ethan said preparing himself. Ethan caught Match's fists before he could land a punch but got pushed back a bit.

Ethan threw Match away and noticed his hands were slightly bruised.

"Oh man that actually hurt." Ethan said as he looked at Match. "This guy's strength is definitely nothing to laugh about."

Okay I guess for this fight I shouldn't hold anything back." Ethan said as he began to glow with a blue flaming aura. This was a surprise to Match as well as the onlookers, including the hidden one.

"What is that?" Alphard questioned.

As Ethan was powering up clouds were starting to form in the sky and lightning crashed down.

"What's happening?" Sam asked.

"How is he doing this?" Alura asked.

"I'm not sure. This is the first time I've seen him this way." Sakura mentioned.

"I've seen this once before." Kakashi said. "During a fight between two Saiyan warriors, one of them charged up exactly like this."

"Saiyans?" Sakura, Alura and Sam asked at the same time.

"They're an alien race that was thought to have been wiped out but two full blooded ones still live along with their half blood children."

"So what are you trying to say, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Do you think Ethan is one of these Saiyans?"

"Well it would explain a lot." Kakashi mentioned.

"But that just leaves one question." Alura said.

"What would that be?" Sam asked.

"Is he full breed or half breed Saiyan?" Alura wondered.

"Hard to say." Kakashi answered.

"Guess we'll have to ask him." Sakura said.

Kakashi, Alura and Sam nodded.

'_I remember seeing this when those Saiyan warriors appeared on Earth._' Alphard thought. '_Is my Ethan one of them?_'

Ethan suddenly stopped powering up and just like that the clouds disappeared and the sky returned to normal.

"Was uh that it?" Sam asked.

"I guess so. But nothing's changed." Sakura replied.

"Maybe not on the outside." Kakashi said.

"But something big happened on the inside." Alura said.

Kakashi nodded. "And we're about see it first hand."

Match stared intently at Ethan.

"Alright pal. No more holding back." Ethan said as he formed two energy orbs into his hands. "Choke on this!" He threw the two orbs at Match who threw his arms over his face to block them.

Ethan charged in at Match and sent him flying back. Match got up and glared hatefully at Ethan.

"Come on! I that wasn't enough to take you down." Ethan taunted.

Match got up and flew straight at Ethan and tackled him. He was prepared to punch him, but Ethan blocked and threw him over his shoulder.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Ethan said.

"I guess he wasn't kidding about holding back." Sakura pointed out.

"I'll say." Sam agreed. "I would like him as a ally than a enemy."

"Agreed." Alura said.

'_Hmm just how much power do you really possess, Ethan?_' Kakashi wondered.

'_I have no record of him ever showing this kind of power._' Alphard thought. '_How'd he hide it so well?_'

"This is starting to get interesting." Alphard whispered with smirk appearing at her face as she continued on watching the fight of Ethan and Match.

Match fired beams of red light from his eyes at Ethan who jumped out of the way and threw another energy blast at him. Match managed to punch the blast back at Ethan who tried blocking it only for it to blow him back.

"Okay that actually hurt a little." Ethan groaned.

Match flew up at him and punched him in the gut, sending him reeling back.

"And so did that." Ethan groaned holding his stomach.

Match gave Ethan a cocky evil smirk as if to taunt or mock him into attacking.

"Don't get cocky, pal." Ethan said charging up more energy.

Match charged in while Ethan was still charging up. Ethan jumped out of the way and hit Match from behind.

Match turned around and zapped at Ethan again. This time he actually hit him.

"That barely hurt." Ethan said.

"How did that barely hurt him?" Sam asked.

"Being a Saiyan must make him super resistant to some things." Alura guessed.

"Or somewhat resistant at least." Sakura said.

'_Okay if I get to close I get punched if I attack from far away I get zapped. How am I gonna get through is one?_' Ethan wondered.

Ethan tried thinking of a solution to beat Match down while Match charged in at him. Fist raised, Match swung at Ethan, who ducked to the ground just in time.

Ethan then swept Match's legs and caused him to trip.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Ethan joked with a smirk.

Match got up and growled as he jumped at Ethan who flew up high with Match following him.

'_That's right a little closer._' Ethan thought.

As Match flew in close enough, Ethan released dirt from his hands and it landed in Match's eyes. Match groaned and tried rubbing the dirt out of his eyes. Ethan rushed in and slammed him down to the ground.

"Okay he can't see now. So this should be easier." Ethan said.

'_Don't get cocky, kid. Sights just one sense, he's still got one other sense that he can use._' Kakashi thought.

Ethan flew in quick at Match and charged up another energy blast. Match however managed to punch him before he got the chance to use it.

"Okay, didn't expect that, it could only mean I missed something." Ethan muttered to himself.

Ethan stood up and looked at Match who was struggling.

'_He still can't see so how did he attack me?_' Ethan wondered until it hit him. '_Right he's got super hearing doesn't he?_' he frowned in realization. '_I wonder if his hearing's just as strong as mine and if it hurts the same way._'

Ethan flew in at Match and then screamed into his ear. "Hey can you hear this?!"

The others sweatdropped when he did that and Alphard facepalmed herself.

'_Why am I in love with him again?_' Alphard thought to herself as she messages her forehead.

Match was cringing as his ears were still ringing from Ethan's shouting.

"Strange tactic, but I see why he did it." Sakura mentioned.

"Yeah now Match can barely hear with his ears ringing." Sam said.

"That was indeed unpredictable, like a certain ninja we know. Right Sakura?" Kakashi asked with his tradition eye smile.

"Yeah you're right." Sakura said laughing slightly.

'_Okay he can barely see and he can barely hear so this should be easier now._' Ethan thought as he punched Match away.

'_Oh now I remember why I love him, he's so incredibly strong!_' Alphard through in her mind. '_And interestingly unpredictable! Your unpredictability will fit perfectly in my group._'

"Let's hope that worked." Ethan said, seeing Match still down.

"Do you think it's over?" Sam asked.

"Hard to say." Alura said.

"No it isn't." Kakashi said, narrowing his right eyebrow.

The other three looked at him and then looked back down in the canyon. Ethan also noticed it. Match was slowly getting up.

"You're really resilient aren't you?" Ethan asked.

Ethan then noticed that Match is beginning to open his eyes. '_He's starting regain his eye sights, and by the looks on his facial expression he looks seriously ticked off and when he gets ticked off badly then he's going to go for the kill..._'

Match charged in at Ethan with a rage filled scream and raised his fist high.

'_He uses speed, yes but he uses brute force so since he's totally lost it he won't think straight now there is one thing that I can use against that._' Ethan thought with a smirked.

Just when Match swung his fist and hit Ethan, he suddenly disappeared. Match looked confused as did the rest.

"Did anyone just see that?" Sam asked anyone close to him, surprised.

"See what?" Alura asked. "I didn't even see him move."

"Kakashi-sensei, does that almost look familiar?" Sakura questioned her sensei.

Kakashi nodded. "It does, it's similar to the use as Guy and Lee's. So this kid learned a new trick."

"Uh you mind filling us in?" Sam asked.

"When someone moves at high speed an opponent can be left confused when they see that person disappear in the blink of an eye. They call it an afterimage." Kakashi explained.

Match was still looking around trying to find where Ethan was at.

"Looking for me?" Ethan questioned appearing behind Match. Match turned and prepared to swing again, but Ethan disappeared again.

Match looked from left to right and behind to forward, but no sign of his opponent.

Suddenly something punched him directly in the face. Match looked and saw it was Ethan, smirking at him.

"Too slow." Ethan taunted.

Match just got up and growled again.

"Come on. Let's finish this." Ethan said.

Match getting really mad flew straight up into the air and then flew straight down at super high speed.

'_Well looks like he wants to end this. Guess I better to._' Ethan thought. '_Been a while since I've had to dust this one off._'

"Let's see if he can handle this!" Ethan said.

Ethan thrust his arms out to the side and was starting to power up causing a strong bluish-purple aura to appear around him.

"What's he doing now?" Alura asked.

"I've seen something like that." Kakashi said

"Take this! CHAOS CANNON BURST!" Ethan thrusted his hands forward and unleashed a great wave of bluish-purple energy at Match.

"Dang that is big." Sam said.

"No kidding." Alura said

"It's very fortunate though." Kakashi added.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded.

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"If he hadn't used this, Match would've most likely killed him." Kakashi answered.

Match saw the on coming blast and it hit him straight on. Match was blown back by the attack and was knocked a good mile away. Ethan flew over to see if he was alright, but at least unconscious.

"So did that do it?" Sam asked.

"I guess we'll have to see what he says." Sakura reasoned.

Ethan stopped by Match and checked his pulse. He then turned towards the others in the air and gave a thumbs up letting them know Match was out, but still alive.

"Well at least Match is alive anyway." Kakashi said.

"Yeah should we call Fury and let him know about this?" Sakura asked.

"So that way he doesn't come after Ethan again, yes. Just hope he has all agents set up a strong container and the radiation of the red sun to keep him from getting out." Alura said.

"I'll make sure to mention all that." Kakashi said as he went to call Fury.

Ethan stared down at the downed Match. "You weren't half bad. Hopefully if we ever fight each other again it's not as enemies."

"Yo, Ethan you coming, man or what?" Sam called from above.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now." Ethan said as he flew back up to the jet and entered it.

"Awesome work out there man. You kicked his butt!" Sam said.

"What was that technique you used on him exactly?" Alura asked.

"It's called Chaos Cannon Burst. I learned how to use a long time ago." Ethan explained.

"It's powerful and takes a huge amount of energy to use it, although I prefer aiming at someone when they above me than below me, so it was a good thing Match flew above me." Ethan added.

"I get it. Since it's harder for a person to dodge while in the air." Sakura guessed.

"Yes, but I was more concern about something far worse than that. Ki is very dangerous tool, if I used it at full power the opponent in the ground and the they dodge it, it could done two things. One is could have given the Earth's landscape a scar if narrowly missing the ground or two in worst case scenario it could have destroyed the planet. So I have to be more careful and wary of using dangerous techniques like that." Ethan answered.

"Duly noted." Sakura said sweatdropping.

"So is that why you never used it in the city?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, though those Sound Four they called themselves were this close to almost force me into using 50% of my full power." Ethan mentioned. "When I first discovered I have the ability to use Ki I started on learning on how to control it and even designed techniques, although one of them in particular was an odd thing that I knew the technique and how to use it. So anyway I learned to suppressed my power so that way I don't accidentally hurt or kill anyone that would've been caught in the cross fire."

"Makes sense." Alura said with a shrug.

"And a good thing Spidy, his team and I arrived too." Sakura added.

"Yeah if not then I would've probably leveled half the city." Ethan said rubbing the back of his head.

"And that would've been bad." Sam said.

"Speaking of Sound Four, I never got the chance to ask about that since we were all caught in a lot of things who were they exactly?" Ethan asked, changing the subject.

"They're a group of ninjas that have caused problems for my village and a few other villages. They act as bodyguards for this one rogue Sannin called Orochimaru." Sakura explained.

"But why would Orochimaru send them after me and what do you mean him as a rogue?" Ethan questioned.

"Maybe he's heard of your strength and wants to use it for his own purposes." Sakura thought. "And when I say rogue I mean he left behind everything he originally had to find some kind of new meaning."

"And is the new meaning bad or far more worst?" Ethan asked, not liking where this is going.

"Far worse." Sakura replied in serious tone.

Ethan gulped. "What would that be?"

"Take over other ninja villages." Sakura answered.

"Wow, if you ask me this guy needs a new hobby." Ethan said.

"You got that right." Sakura nodded.

"You had that same thought before?" Ethan asked.

"A lot of people had that thought." Sakura said.

"How ironic. So does Sannin have some sort of special meaning?" Ethan questioned.

"Yes a Sannin is a collective name for three ninjas who are hailed as the greatest shinobi ever." Sakura explained.

"Dang that is fitting for this guy, greatest and dangerous." Ethan said.

"I know, right?" Sakura said.

"At least we don't have to worry about him." Ethan shrugged.

"For now yes, but that's not going to stop him from trying again." Kakashi added.

"You mean that he'll send someone more powerful than those four ninjas and it can be anyone?" Ethan guessed.

Kakashi and Sakura nodded confirming Ethan's guess.

"Yes, it can be anyone." Sakura answered.

"Then I better hope I'm prepared." Ethan hoped.

"Probably a good idea." Kakashi said.

"How much longer til we get there?" Alura asked changing the subject.

"Another few minutes." Kakashi told her.

"Provided we don't run into more trouble." Sam said.

"Don't jinx us, Sam." Sakura said, with a deadpanned expression.

"Yeah, I already dealt with one so I'm not looking forward to dealing with another one, besides despite going full power, using Chaos Burst Cannon took a huge amount of energy right out of me which that will give either the unknown enemy or Alphard to attack while I am resting to replenish my energy." Ethan added.

"Don't worry if snake lady shows up we'll handle her." Sakura told him.

"That's right, since she could handle normal people or me in most cases but she can't handle a veteran ninja with eyes sharp as a hawk, telepathic that not only controls any known metals or anything with telekinesis, a guy that can hardened his body into steel plus superhuman strength and lastly a kunoichi that also has superhuman strength, am I forgetting anything else that wasn't mentioned?" Ethan questioned.

"Just a couple of things." Kakashi answered.

"Like what?" Ethan asked.

"Sakura's also a medical ninja. Plus she and I can also use an energy called chakra." Kakashi explained.

"Okay. First question, since when did ninjas needed medical ninjas? And second question, what is chakra?" Ethan listed out on the two questions.

"Well our village didn't really have much connection to modern medical equipment, so we use chakra to heal wounds so people can recover quickly." Sakura explained.

"And chakra is sort of a combination between Ki and mental energy. With it one can do anything." Kakashi explained.

"Wow. Well if you ask ask me, I think that person who invented the status of medical ninja deserves a medal." Ethan commented.

"That person really should get one. It also helps a lot in S.H.I.E.L.D, since training sessions can get a little extreme." Sakura mentioned.

"There is also another thing that occurred to me." Ethan added.

"If you're worried about Alphard finding out how to use chakra then you got nothing to worry about." Sakura assured. "Even if that snake lady does, it's way too late for her to try."

"Why's that?" Ethan asked, feeling his worries decrease.

"Cause she doesn't have the experience or right training for it." Kakashi explained. "Without either it would only swallow her whole."

"So it would kill her, just like that?" Ethan questioned, paled at this information.

"Yep." Kakashi nodded.

"I would almost feel concerned for her, almost." Ethan said.

"Well at least your honest." Sam said.

"True, something tells me that if she heard me say that she would feel touched or what." Ethan added.

"And you don't need to give her another reason to stalk you." Sakura mentioned.

"That too." Ethan nodded in agreement.

"But since it's not the case, you've got nothing to worry about." Alura said.

"Hopefully." Ethan muttered.

"Hey look we're coming up on L.A. guys!" Sam said looking out the window.

The others also looked out the window and saw that they were indeed nearing their destination.

"We made it." Ethan said.

"Yeah. So do you feel anything coming back to your mind?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Ethan said.

"Give it time, kid." Kakashi advised. "It will all come back."

"When exactly?" Ethan asked.

"Who can say specifically when." Kakashi stated.

"Just wait til we get down there, maybe something will hit you." Sakura said.

"You don't mean literally, do ya?" Ethan asked.

"Of course not." Sakura assured.

"Okay, just wanted to be sure." Ethan sighed in relief.

Alura decided to telepathically talk with Sam. '_We got teach that kid the difference between seriousness and a metaphor._'

'_You got that right._' Sam mentally agreed.

"I'll find a place to land, since not many people are used to seeing a jet landing in the middle of the city." Kakashi said.

"That's a good idea." Ethan nodded.

"Once we exit we just need to find the address." Kakashi told them.

"So where do we start?" Ethan asked.

"Why don't we split up and maybe ask around to see if anyone can help us find it?" Sakura suggested.

"That works, whose with who?" Sam questioned.

"Sakura and I will search from the rooftops, while Sam and Alura search the ground and Ethan since we know you can handle yourself you can search the air." Kakashi said. "Just remember not to use your powers out in the open. You know how some people are with meta-humans."

"Sounds reasonable." Ethan said.

"Keep your com-links ready at all times if you learn or find anything." Sakura said.

"Or in case something troublesome finds or runs into us?" Ethan added.

"Right." Kakashi nodded. "Okay let's move people."

They all split up with Kakashi and Sakura jumping from roof to roof, Alura and Sam walking through the streets and Ethan taking off into the air.

'_I just hope that if I do find this place, will it help me?_' Ethan wondered as he kept flying.

* * *

><p>'<em>So they've split up and my beloved is all by himself. How perfect for me.<em>' Alphard thought with a smirk.

She began to follow the direction Ethan was heading in.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Kakashi searched from the rooftops of the city trying to spot any indication of where Ethan's childhood home is.<p>

"I don't see anything. Do you Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Kakashi answered.

"I wonder if the others are having better luck." Sakura wondered.

* * *

><p>Sam and Alura were currently walking through the streets and asking people if they knew where to find the address they were looking for.<p>

"Come on! How do none of these people know where this street is?" Sam asked frustrated.

"Well I guess if no one has lived in the house for a long time people probably wouldn't see a reason to look for it." Alura stated.

"True. Think they found it yet?" Sam asked.

"Who knows?" Alura said.

* * *

><p>Ethan was currently flying over the city trying to find the address to where his old house was. "Man where could it be?" Suddenly he looked below and saw something. It was a run down theater. "Wait is that the...?" He thought as he flew down towards it.<p>

He stopped right in front of the theater and suddenly the memory came back into his mind.

"This is the theater that we left on the night it happened." Ethan said.

He turned his head to the side and remembered what his dream told him about that night.

"We were heading in that direction so then it has to be that way." He said as he began to walk.

As he was walking the memory of the night came to his mind as if to torment him. '_Ah stupid memory! Why does it have to torture me?_' As Ethan was walking and deep in his thoughts he didn't hear Alphard following him.

'_Hmm you seem a little distressed beloved. Why is that?_' Alphard wondered.

Ethan kept walking down the street, still unaware of Alphard following him. He then stopped when saw the address on a house.

"This is it, I guess." Ethan said as he walked up the stairs and entered the house.

He saw that the place was a little dusty, which should be expected since no one's lived her for awhile.

"So this was my old home? I think I actually remember most of this place." Ethan said.

He walked around the house a little more and memories of his childhood were starting to flood into his mind.

"I remember all the time I spent with them and everything."

He then went up the stairs to look at the whole house and stopped at a room at the end.

He slowly entered the room and looked around. It was filled with a lot of old toys and a bed in the corner.

"This is my room." Ethan said as he walked into the room.

"I remember that I usually had problems keeping it clean when I was younger." Ethan said, chuckling a little.

"I see you're enjoying your trip down the memory lane, beloved." Ethan froze when he heard that voice.

"No..." Ethan whispered in shock as he turned slowly and saw Alphard standing by the door.

"Hello, darling." Alphard smiled.

"What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" Ethan questioned.

"You should know I'd follow you anywhere, beloved. Tracking devices they're amazing aren't they?" Alphard replied in amusement.

"But when did you..." Ethan paused in his sentence, realizing something. "Ah fudge!"

"That's right. Our little skirmish at my mansion gave me the perfect chance for placing it on you." Alphard confessed.

"Then I guess you saw my little brawl with Match, right?" Ethan guessed.

"Oh yes I saw the whole thing. Including that little trick you tried on him." Alphard's amuse smile grew when she noticed Ethan's cheeks blushing. "You look embarrassed, darling. I know I would be after I saw that."

"Bite me." Ethan said.

"Don't tempt me, darling." Alphard said.

"If you're here to try and get me to join you again, my answer is the same as always." Ethan said.

"Even after I gave you the information about this?" Alphard asked frowning in disappointment.

"Not even if you told me who killed my parents." Ethan answered.

"I see." Alphard said with her eyebrows narrowing.

"So you might as well kill me since I have refused your offer." Ethan added. Ethan waited to hear Alphard's response, but instead he hears her laughing much to his confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Kill you?" Alphard questioned as she continued laughing. "Why would I kill you just because you turned down my offer."

"Because you can't have me." Ethan said.

"Doesn't mean I won't stop pursuing you until you change your mind." Alphard added.

"You really are persistent aren't you, even if you have to follow me at the ends of the Earth?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yes, no matter what I will always follow you." Alphard said.

"I don't know if I should feel applauded or disturbed." Ethan sweatdropped.

"Oh you should feel loved that someone would go to lengths like that for you." Alphard said.

"You're twisted lady." Ethan said.

"How rude of you, darling." Alphard frowned.

"What are you going to do about it, punish me or something." Ethan flinch at what he said. '_I wish I didn't said that_.'

"I won't punish you, darling." Alphard said. Ethan relaxed slightly.

'_That's a relief._' Ethan thought as he mentally sighed.

"No I have something a little better than a punishment." Alphard's sentence made Ethan more tensed than he was before.

Alphard got real close to Ethan and put her face close to his.

"W-What are you doing?" Ethan stammered nervously.

Alphard suddenly smothered a tissue over Ethan's mouth and nose. Ethan didn't know why until he smelled something on it.

"Chlo...ro...form." Ethan said slowly as he fell down unconscious.

"Sleep well, beloved." Alphard said with a smirk.


	10. Search for Ethan! Alphard's Past Explore

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

**Chapter 10: Search for Ethan: Alphard's Past Explored**

Alphard stands over Ethan who was on the floor unconscious as she looked pleased now that she is close to claiming what's rightfully her's.

"Now you're mine." Alphard said as she grabbed Ethan and began to drag him out of the house.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Kakashi were still currently searching around the city trying to find the address.<p>

"So far and still nothing." Sakura said. "Maybe the others already found it."

"Let's check up on them and hear if they got any." Kakashi suggested.

"Right." Sakura said as she tapped her com-link. "Sam, Alura, you guys find anything yet?"

"Nada." Sam said.

"We haven't found it and anyone we ask is less than helpful." Alura said.

"Let's see if Ethan's found something. Ethan, did you find anything?" Sakura asked.

All she got from the com-link was static. "That's weird. Ethan, are you there?" She still hears the static, no voice just nothing but static.

Sakura turned to her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, I am not getting any response from."

Kakashi narrowed his lone eye. "Something's wrong. Let's locate the spot where it's at."

"Right." Sakura said. "Guys find some place secluded and then fly toward our direction."

"Right, Sakura." Alura said.

"What do you think happened to him, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I can take one guess." Kakashi said.

"You mean Alphard?" Sakura's eyes widen in horror.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

"So like a snake she is was ready to strike when the moment is right." Sakura guessed.

"Unfortunately yes, she played her cards right." Kakashi frowned.

"Then she must have Ethan captured. But how?" Sakura asked.

"My guess he found the place and she followed him and then knocked him out somehow." her sensei said.

He should've called us when he found it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't blame him for not doing so Sakura." Kakashi said. "The fact that he found his old home must've overwhelmed him."

"But still..." Sakura said.

"If anyone is to blame for this it's me for sending him on his own, when he was still regaining his energy." Kakashi said.

Sakura said nothing at this point as she couldn't think of how to respond to that.

"Now let's move." Kakashi said jumping to the next roof with Sakura following him.

* * *

><p>As that was happening, Alphard was still dragging the unconscious Ethan through the back alleys of the street.<p>

'_He's really hard to drag and I doubt it's from all that muscle._' Alphard thought.

She stopped near the back entrance of they theater and opened the door. The she dragged Ethan inside.

"No one will ever know we are here." Alphard muttered.

She turned to the sleeping Ethan and admired him as he slept. "So adorable even when asleep." she smiled and she can't stop looking at him. "I almost feel tempted into placing your head against my chest and keep you close to me."

Ethan stirred slightly and Alphard thought he was waking up, but all that happened was that he fell to his side.

"I must've really knocked him out." Alphard said, smiled in amusement.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Sakura had just arrived at the house since this was the place, Ethan's com signal came from.<p>

"Do you think she's still in there with him?" Sakura questioned.

"Don't know, we'll find out once we're in there." Kakashi answered.

"Hey!" Sam called out as he and Alura flew down next to them. "So this is it, huh?"

"Looks like it. Kind of raggedy though." Alura said.

"Let's look around." Kakashi said as they all entered the house.

"Dusty." Sam said.

"Search every room." Kakahi said as they all split up and searched around the house.

Sakura was searching around the top floor when she noticed when room was open.

"Huh? Wonder why he would've come into this room?" Sakura asked as she walked in. She looked around and realized that the room was Ethan's when he was younger.

"Well I guess I can understand why he didn't call us." Sakura said then noticed Ethan's com on the ground. "And this would probably explain why."

"Hey guys I found something in the top floor." Sakura called through her com.

The others rushed up and came into the room she was in.

"What did you find?" Kakashi asked.

"I found this on the floor, looks like Alphard must have removed it after she knocked Ethan out somehow to insure that we don't find him." Sakura answered as she points the com that was Ethan's on the floor for Kakashi, Sam and Alura to see. "This room was also his." she added, gesturing everything in the room around them.

"Must've had trouble keeping it clean." Sam said.

"Is that really important at the moment?" Alura asked

"Sorry." Sam apologized.

"On to a bigger matter, we need to find Ethan." Kakashi mentioned.

How? She could've taken him anywhere, right?" Sakura questioned.

"Well Alura can't try something since Alphard has gotten wise to block out her mind and Ethan's knocked out so that's out of the question." Sam pointed out.

"Yes, but there's one thing she didn't count on." Kakashi said.

"What's that?" Alura asked.

"She could have smashed Ethan's com, but she didn't. She left something for to trial it back to her."

Sakura realized where her sensei is getting at. "Of course! Ethan and Alphard's scent is lingering on the com she carelessly left behind."

"Okay that's good and all, but the problem is that we don't have a bloodhound to get a whiff of their scent." Sam mentioned.

"That's where I come in." Kakashi said, eye smiled as he bit his finger drawing blood then went through various hand signs and slammed the palm of his hand to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

From Kakashi's summoning technique emerged a pack of ninja dogs of various breeds.

"What do you need Kakashi?" A small pug like dog asked the veteran ninja.

"I need your help to find a student of mine, Pakkun." Kakashi told him showing him the com link. "Think you guys can track the smell?"

"Of course."

The dogs all sniffed the scent on the com link and started following it. The rest followed them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the theater, Alphard was still staring at the unconscious Ethan and was beginning to wonder something about him. "How is that you out of everyone else was able to bring out the emotion of love in me, Ethan?" She didn't get a response as he was still sleeping.<p>

"Perhaps it is due to the fact that you and I are alike in some ways." Alphard thought. "I'm the same as you are. I had lost my parents one night and therefore it cost me the chance of a normal life."

"Then I was found by a veteran soldier named Siam who trained me and gave me the name Canaan that I threw away." Alphard continued. "After I threw it away I became the leader of SNAKE and became a deadly assassin."

"But no matter what I just never felt any actual emotions like the ones I had when I saw you for the first time."

- _**flashback-**_

_**A younger Alphard in a police station. She turns and sees a little boy crying on a nearby bench. "What's wrong with him?"**_

_**She walked over to the boy but before she could get to him someone else approached him. She couldn't hear what the man was saying to the boy, but eventually the boy left with him. **_

_**'Seriously?!' Alphard thought clenching her hands and teeth. "Who was he anyway?" She wondered curiously.**_

_**-flashback ends-**_

"Only after reading the police reports did I learn the truth." Alphard said as she looks at Ethan who is still asleep. "But why leave you alive?"

Alphard sighed, still not hearing a response from 'her beloved'. "It doesn't matter now, it's all in the past. You are alive, laying there and waiting to be taken by yours truly." she smirked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kakashi's dogs were currently still trying to locate them with the group following them.<p>

"I hope we find him soon." Sakura said.

"Hopefully she hasn't done anything to him." Sam said. Alura glared at him for that. "Not in that way!"

"You better hope so!"

"Enough you two!" Kakashi said.

"Sorry."

"Pakkun anything yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Still searching. Hold on..." He sniffed the air. "Got something!"

"Lead the way!"

* * *

><p>Alphard was still waiting patiently for Ethan to wake up. "I think I've let you sleep long enough." Alphard said as she walks over to Ethan and leans her head close to his lips.<p>

Unfortunately, a hand stopped her lips before she could get closer. She looked and saw Ethan wide awake.

"I don't think so."

"Wait, but you were..." Alphard said still muffled by his hand.

"Half-asleep." Ethan answered. "I'll admit I never expected you to use a chloroform on me." He admitted.

"So you were faking the whole thing?" Alphard questioned.

"Would you believe if I say half of it?"

"Half?! So you heard what I...?"

"Said, pretty much yeah." Ethan shrugged. "Was I suppose to not hear it?"

"I'd have preferred it if you didn't."

"Too bad so sad, can't do squat about it!" Ethan smirked.

"You're an ass." Alphard groaned.

"No offense, but I'm not sure if I'm really all that." Ethan said.

"You're right. You are more than that."

"Really hmm...I never really thought about that. I thought that was part of my charm or something." Ethan wondered.

"Oh it was definitely something."

"Not sure if I want to know what that is, but if you think you can just steal my first kiss I would have it with a girl instead."

"And who would be the girl that claims your virgin lips?" Alphard questioned with a frown.

Ethan try to think of an answer, but he can't think of an answer for it.

Alphard smirked at not hearing his response and seeing his hesitation expression. "I thought so."

While Ethan was hesitating, Alphard walked up to him and then pinned him to the floor. "Let me just spare any other girl the trouble." She said as she leaned in again.

"Hands off, Snake Lady!" Sakura shouted as she along with Kakashi, Sam and Alura busted in.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Sam asked.

"Shut up, Sam." Alura said.

"How?" Alphard frowned.

Sakura held up Ethan's com link and smirked. "You really should've destroyed this."

"Son of a..." Alphard began before she was cut off by someone kicking her.

"Watch your language." Ethan said.

"I'll be back." Alphard said as she threw smoke pellets at the ground.

By the time the smoke cleared up she was already gone.

"Now that is what I call a vanishing act." Ethan remarked.

"How'd she get out so quick?" Sam wondered.

"Probably through there." Sakura said pointing to the back entrance.

"Don't worry I doubt she'll get far since we still have her scent." Kakashi said.

"Is that how you guys found us?" Ethan asked.

"Yep, with a little help from my Summoning Jutsu we're able to locate you." Kakashi said.

"Really now...? That's new."

"It's one of the things you'll probably be learning from me, kid."

"I'll bet." Ethan nodded.

"In the meantime we need to have a talk about calling when you find something." Sakura told him.

"Well excuse me if I was overwhelmed by seeing the house I grew up in after so long."

"Would you two stop it!" Alura shouted.

"Sorry." Both of them said.

"Now that is out of the way. Ethan what did you find at the house before Alphard ambushed you?" Kakashi asked, moving on to different subject.

"Well I felt a lot of memories flood into my mind the second I stepped in. And before that I was going back to a memory I'd rather forget. That's about it." Ethan said.

"What about anything about your parents?" Alura asked.

"Nothing." Ethan answered.

"That's unfortunate." Sam said.

"Unfortunate indeed." Kakashi agreed.

"Then maybe we should head back there and see of we find anything." Sakura suggested.

"That's a good idea, there maybe something you never got a chance to check." Alura said to Ethan.

"Okay let's go." Ethan said.

They all exited the theater and began making their way back to Ethan's old house.

* * *

><p>Alphard was furious at the moment since she was interrupted in her attempt to claim her beloved.<p>

"God damn it! I was this close, this CLOSE to claiming Ethan as my beloved! If only those fools had not interfered, he would have been my lover!" she yelled in frustration. "I have been denied too many times on what should have been rightfully mine and mine alone!"

She suddenly calmed down and regained her composure.

"Now, now. No reason to get huffy that won't solve anything." Alphard said. "Now then what would be a good way of claiming him now?"

"Hmm...perhaps I could knock out the rest and then grab him while he's distracted by his downed friends." Alphard frowned. "Knowing him, he'll very most likely resist. So I am going to need take him where he can fight all out and need something that can do harm to him."

"Unfortunately do to that little issue in New York, all of my operation bases have been shut down by S.H.I.E.L.D and any other place we had hidden work has likely been found." the terrorist leader sighed.

"Of course there are a good number of other companies who probably have some tech they could spare." Alphard smirked. "And I know just one that has what I need."

* * *

><p>The group was back at Ethan's old house and looking for anything on his parents.<p>

"So what should we be searching like anything that involves them?" Ethan asked, curiously.

"Maybe like something helps you to remember them fully or maybe a location of where they were buried." Sakura said.

"Well that's a start. We could search in my parent's room who knows we may stumble on something." Ethan suggested thoughtfully.

"Good thought." Kakashi said.

They all walked up to Ethan's parents room and started searching around to find anything that could help them.

"So what exactly should we be looking for?" Sam asked.

"I guess anything that might help figure out why someone would want to kill my parents." Ethan said. "And why I was spared..."

"Like this for instance?" Sakura asked as she held up an old I.D tag with a picture of Ethan's dad on it and the name Umbrella Corporation on it.

"Umbrella Corporation?" Ethan questioned.

"He's not the only one." Alura injected, as she held up an old I.D tag through telekinesis with a picture of Ethan's mom on it and it too had the name Umbrella Corporation on it as well.

"My mom too?" Ethan said.

"They worked for this Umbrella Corporation? What is that place anyway?" Sam asked.

"It's a pharmaceutical company founded by these three people Oswell Spencer, Edward Ashford and Dr. James Marcus, but Fury sees that it's more than what they say it is." Kakashi said, narrowing his lone eye.

"What does he see it as?" Sakura asked.

"Something more sinister, like for one they had a benevolent public face for the ignorant those that can't look underneath the underneath."

Okay, I get most of the parts but you lost me on the underneath part." Ethan said, sheepishly scratching the back side of his head.

"I don't get it either." Sam said.

"What Kakashi-sensei means that there's something they are hiding underneath the surface." Sakura answered specifically.

"Oh I think I get it now." Ethan said.

"What were they doing that Fury found suspicious?" Alura asked.

"We're not sure. Anyone we sent in never reported to us." Kakashi said.

"That's why this puts Fury on the edge?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

"Maybe whatever this secret project is, might also be why you're parents quit." Sakura thought.

"And maybe it also has something to do with why someone killed them." Sam said.

"Maybe, but we still don't know the identity of the person." Ethan said. "Or anything else I guess."

"We'll figure that part out when we come to it." Kakashi told him.

"Right now we should figure out where they were laid to rest." Alura mentioned.

"That's a good idea." Ethan nodded.

"Well let's see if we can find a map to show if there are any cemeteries around here." Kakashi said.

"Right."

They all exited the room and searched around for a map.

"Found one!" Sakura called out. "Looks like the closest one is a few blocks from here. We should check there first."

"Alright, let's move then." Kakashi said.

They all exited out of the house and began making their way towards the cemetery.

"Where's another one, ya know just in case my parents weren't buried at this one?" Ethan asked.

"On the other side of town." Sakura said.

"So let's hope there here so we don't have to fly all the way across town." Sam said.

"Don't be a baby, Sam." Alura told him.

"We're here." Kakashi said as they approached the front gates.

"So where do we start?" Ethan asked.

"I guess anywhere." Sakura shrugged.

"Everyone search around. Report if you find anything." Kakashi said.

"Right!"

Everyone took off in different directions of the cemetery.

* * *

><p>Ethan was searching around in one part of the cemetery trying to see if he could find his parents graves. "Why can't they just make it easy for a person to locate their lost love ones?" he sighed. "Then again I guess most people would know whereto find their loved ones." He tapped his comlink to check in with the others. "You guys having any luck?"<p>

"Nothing yet." Sakura said.

"Same here." Alura mentioned.

"Nada." Sam said.

"I'm guessing its the same with you, right?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty much." Ethan said.

"Bet Kakashi's having better luck than we are." Sam said.

"Probably although he hasn't checked in or anything." Alura brought up.

"Think maybe something happened?" Ethan wondered.

"Even if something did happen, Kakashi-sensei can take care of himself." Sakura stated.

"You really have faith in your sensei don't ya?" Ethan asked.

"Duh of course."

"That was a rhetorical question." Ethan said sheepishly while sweatdropping at the same time.

"Oh never mind." Sakura said embarrassed over the com link.

"Should we try contacting him to see if he's okay?" Alura asked.

"I guess." Ethan said.

"I'll try him." Sakura said.

"Let us know if you get ahold of him." Ethan said.

"Right."

"In the mean time we'll keep searching." Sam said.

"Right." Ethan said.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was currently walking through the cemetery while looking at the I.D badges of Ethan's parents. "Hmm...now where would you two be at?"<p>

Kakashi heard something coming through his com link and answered it. "Kakashi here. What is it?"

"I take it you're still helping the kid out, huh?" Fury asked on the other side.

"Yeah" Kakashi answered.

"Did anything else happened when you and your team got to Los Angeles?"

"Well we had that little mishap with Match and also Alphard followed us here." Kakashi replied.

"Somehow I figured she would." Fury said.

"Right now she hasn't attacked us, but that may change so we're keeping our guard up and also trying to locate where the kid's parents were laid to rest."

"Good, what did you learn at the kid's home?" Fury asked.

"We found out that the kid's parents used to work at Umbrella, the company that has you on edge as Ethan would put it." Kakashi informed.

"Did they now?" Fury wondered. "I wonder if they knew anything about what was really going on in the corporation."

"If they did it would explain a lot." Kakashi said.

"That could mean whatever they found must be why it gave me a good reason to be on edge." Fury frowned at the thought.

"It probably does, although I doubt the kid would know anything about it and since anyone we get in never reports."

"Just see if you find out anything, Kakashi. And don't tell the kid, for some reason it would probably be better if he didn't know." Fury said.

"Yeah I agree." Kakashi said as he hung up. "I don't want the kid go seeking out vengeance like one of my students did." he sighed. He then heard his com link go off again and answered. "What's up?"

"Kakashi-sensei, have you found anything?" Sakura asked.

"So far nothing. I take it's the same with you?"

"Yeah, it's the same thing." Sakura answered.

"I figured. Maybe they aren't in this one." Kakashi said.

"Maybe." Sakura said.

"We'll search a little more and if they aren't here then we search the other one." Kakashi said.

"And maybe the other one will have what this place didn't have."

"We'll see what happens first Sakura."

"Right." Sakura nodded.

* * *

><p>Ethan was still searching around when he saw two headstones at away from him. He walked over to them. He looked at the names inscribed on them and immediately dropped to his knees. The names on them were the names of his parents. "I finally find you guys, but I can't be happy about it." Ethan said sobbing slightly.<p>

He heard his com link go off but didn't answer it.

* * *

><p>"Ethan you there man? Ethan?" Sam questioned on the other end.<p>

"What he's not answering?" Alura questioned.

"What is this going to be a regular thing with him?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Don't get on his case like that Sakura." Sam said.

"Yeah my guess he probably found them." Alura said.

"If he did I'm probably guessing he's not taking it well right now." Sam added.

"Well let's find him, before someone else does." Sakura said

"Like you-know-who?" Sam guessed.

"Bingo." Sakura said.

"Well then, let's go!" Alura said.

* * *

><p>As Ethan was still crying near his parents headstones a figure was watching him.<p>

"It is very hard isn't it child?" The figure said.

Ethan looked up and noticed a man wearing a metal mask and a red hood over his head wearing silver armor and red clothing underneath.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked.

"I am Azrael." The figure known as Azrael introduced himself.

"Azrael?"

"Yes and I come with a message for you, Ethan Tidwell."

"How'd you know my name I didn't introduced myself." Ethan said, shocked that this Azrael person knew his name.

"I know many things my boy, like what happened to your parents." Azrael said.

"I see." Ethan sighed. "So why did this have to happen to me..."

"That I'm afraid I don't have an answer to, dear boy."

"Alright I understand, on to a serious matter. You mentioned about a message for me?" Ethan asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, a prophecy that it involves about you and Alphard Alshua." Azrael answered.

Ethan paled. "Is that we get married? Because if it is, that would sound pleasing in her book. And I am not telling her about it." he said exaggerating at the thought he was going to get married with a terrorist.

"Would you listen first before you jump the gun?"

"Sorry about that." Ethan apologized sheepishly.

"It is more along the lines about you facing her one final time." Azrael said.

"Is that so?" Ethan asked, choosing to listen more and understand it even he s somewhat skeptic about the prophecy.

"Yes, in this fight it will not only decide who you are but also you holding her final fate in your hands." Azrael explained.

"Is it my choice whether I want to believe it or not?" Ethan asked.

"It could be but the events of this are all set in stone." Azrael said.

"No way to avoid it I'll bet. I am going to kill Alphard in the end? She may be an evil woman but I don't think killing her isn't going to do any good that would mean like break my one rule." Ethan said, not liking the idea of killing someone even if they are evil.

Azrael chuckled which that got Ethan's attention. "I doubt you will. You will see for yourself what I mean, after all there's more to you than that."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"You'll find out, kid." Azrael said as he prepared to leave.

"Wait is there anything else you can tell me?" Ethan said.

"In due time, boy. In due time." Azrael said before leaving.

"Why do I get sudden feeling that I will understand that the next time I see him?" Ethan asked, but realized something. "Who am I talking to anyway?"

"From what it seems like yourself." Sakura said as she, Sam and Alura appeared.

"I guess that you can say we all have our unique moments." Ethan said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I'll bet." Sakura said in deadpan.

"So who exactly were you talking too anyway before we came along?" Alura asked.

"A guy who calls himself Azrael." Ethan answered.

"Azrael?" Sam questioned.

"What did he want?" Sakura asked.

"It was message, a prophesy involves me and Alphard." Ethan replied.

"It's not about you marrying her is it?" Alura asked nervously.

"No, God no it's not that." Ethan said.

"Okay, if it's not then what is?" Sam asked as he sighed in relief.

"Something about a final battle between me and her." Ethan said.

"Final battle?" Sakura questioned. "Did he mention when this will take place or when?"

"No he just mentioned that Alphard's final fate will be in my hands."

"That's deep." Sam said.

"Isn't it?" Ethan began. "I don't like the idea of killing someone like Alphard, she may be an evil terrorist but she doesn't deserve to killed by my hands. I would be no better than that man that not only took my family, but my life as well." Ethan growled in the end, as his fists tightens.

"Calm down first, maybe what Azrael said doesn't mean what you think." Sakura said.

"Would what you are about to answer sound like a good thing?" Ethan asked.

"More or less."

"I'll still hear you out nevertheless." Ethan said.

"Maybe it doesn't mean you kill her, maybe it means you change her for the better or something."

"Really? I could do that, change her to move into a different yet a better path?" Ethan asked.

Sakura smiled as she nodded. "You may not know that, at my village there's a certain knucklehead that changed someone from another village whom they suffered for the things they have no control of. So if he can do it then so can you."

"Well it's worth a shot, though she might misinterpret what I mean." Ethan said.

"Better than the alternative isn't it?" Alura questioned.

"Yes, maybe there's hope for her and I can also find the cause of what made her bad to begin with." Ethan said with conviction.

"There you go, man." Sam said before he remembered something else. "Uh before that Azrael guy showed up did you...?" He trailed off.

"Yes, I found their graves right there." Ethan answered Sam's unfinished question as points his finger at that direction.

The others turned and saw the headstones. "This must be pretty hard for you, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Ethan said, softly.

"We'll find who did this." Alura said.

"I hope we do." Ethan said.

"Now that I thought about something just now, shouldn't we contact Kakashi on letting him know on the good news?" Ethan mentioned.

"No need to do that, kid." Kakashi said appearing behind him causing the four to fall back in shock.

"When are you going to stop doing that!? Seriously!?" Ethan exclaimed.

"Until you learn to see it coming." Kakashi said.

"I should have expected that response." Ethan groaned as he facepalm himself.

"I admit I've trained with him longer and I'm still learning to expect when he's nearby." Sakura said.

"You still have a lot to learn then." Kakashi told her. "So I'm guessing you found them, right?"

"Yes, Kakashi." Ethan nodded.

"Like Sam said we'll find this guy. But what will you do if we find him?"

"Well for one thing, I am not going to kill him in revenge, instead bring him in to face justice for all the things he did. That's what I will do. As I said to Karai-sensei, I will not become a executioner." Ethan said. "I guarantee it."

"That's great to know kid." Kakashi said. '_That's a relief he's definitely no Sasuke._'

Meanwhile, Alphard was looking at them from afar, smirking.

"Perfect." She threw a canister at the group and it landed in front of them.

The canister opened and released a type of gas.

"Cover your mouths!" Kakashi ordered as the rest tried hold their breaths.

"What is this anyway?" Sam asked before passing out.

"Knockout gas." Alura said following suit as did Sakura.

'_That's not good!_' Ethan mentally exclaimed seeing that three have been knocked out by the gas.

"We got to get them out of here quick!" Kakashi said before he passed out too.

"Okay, that's definitely not good." Ethan groaned trying to resists losing conscious from the effects of the gas.

"Don't try and fight it, darling." Alphard said appearing behind him.

Ethan froze slightly hearing her, but before he could react, she quickly grabbed him in a headlock.

Ethan tried to fight out of the headlock that Alphard put on him but he was unable to due to the gas.

Eventually he passed out in her grip.

"Sweet dreams, darling." Alphard said as she let go of the headlock she put Ethan in and brought out some ropes which she quickly tied Ethan up so that he wouldn't escape.

'_Good thing I remembered to bring these ropes with me to hold my beloved down. Especially since these ropes are strong and durable than any other ropes._' Alphard thought.

She then dragged him away from the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>12 hours later Kakashi, Sakura, Sam and Alura began to wake up and Sam notice that Ethan is gone.<p>

"Hey guys, I think we're one member short." Sam called out.

"Oh no, do you think...?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and this time she didn't leave a trail" Kakashi said.

"I can't sense her or tell where she is. She must be hiding her thoughts good." Alura said.

"She got a good drop on us didn't she?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, real good." Sakura said before realizing something. "Hey you don't think she heard what Azrael said to Ethan do you?"

"If she did, then that's not a good sign." Alura frowned.

"Summoning jutsu!" Kakashi said summoning his dogs. "Hope you boys have got the kid's scent memorized cause we need to find him again."

"We've still got it from the first time finding him won't be that hard." Pakkun said.

"Alright boys, spread out!" Pakkun ordered as the dogs all spread out to start searching for Ethan.

"Let's hope they find him before she does anything." Sakura said.

"Yeah, that last thing we want is her to corrupt him like Orochimaru did to Sasuke." Kakashi said, agreeing and remembering about one of his students.

"I never want to go through that again." Sakura said.

"But Ethan won't get corrupted easily right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but that's not gonna stop Alphard's persistence unfortunately." Alura answered.

"Then let's make sure she takes the hint." Kakashi said.

"Right!" Sakura, Alura and Sam nodded.

* * *

><p>Alphard was currently still dragging Ethan to a warehouse.<p>

"If I had superhuman strength like you, I would have no issues of carrying you. And I would know which style to use that would be perfect for me, a bridal-like style in most cases it's the groom that carries his bribe like that, but few like strong females would carry their man like that." Alphard said to the unconscious Ethan as she smiled evilly at the thought on the last part.

'_Oh how nice that will be when it happens._' Alphard thought.

"Fortune does smile upon me today." Alphard said to herself as she made her way inside the warehouse and put Ethan down in a chair. She then tied the chains and ropes around the chair. "Just to be on the safe side that you don't try to get away from me." Alphard smirked taking extra percussion to keep Ethan from escaping her. After making sure Ethan's restrained is secured she then sat on top of her beloved's lap.

'_My beloved is still cute when he's asleep or unconscious._' Alphard thought as she adjusted herself to sit comfortably on top of her beloved's lap. "Unfortunately I didn't bring you here just to adore you, it's time that you wake up so it's only going to hurt since I am going to wake you so that you and I can make love for each other that we should have done back at theater." just as Alphard said that she slapped Ethan real hard in the face to wake him up.

Ethan woke up from that slap and saw Alphard rubbing her hand.

'_Okay that was a bad idea, I didn't expect that his face is hard as a brick so I better not be surprised that head of his is hard just as his face is._' Alphard thought.

"Where am I and how come I'm all tied up?" Ethan demanded.

"To keep you from running away of course." Alphard said to him.

"Oh so what are you going to do now, rape me?"

"Tempting, but no." Alphard stated.

"So if not that which I am glad for now that is, it's something else that I am not going to like it." Ethan groaned on how he hated that he is right on what it is going to be.

"Oh something less extreme." Alphard said as she leaned into his face.


	11. TEFS: Ethan vs Alphard

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

**Chapter 11: The Explosive Final Showdown: Ethan vs. Alphard**

Just as Alphard's lips was about to finally claim Ethan's virgin lips, she halted from the sight of Ethan turning his face away from her own, refusing to kiss her. Having to look at her love being so reluctant, Alphard frowned and shook her head in shame.

"You better stop delaying the inevitable because if you do that one more time, The more you move, the more aggressive I'll be. And soon, you'll regret that mistake so be careful, my beloved." Alphard said as she turns Ethan's head to face her and tries to lean for the kiss again, but her eyes narrowed hard when she saw the same result of Ethan turned his face on the right side this time. "Very well then." As she said that she grabs her beloved's hair on the back of his head with both of her hands and pulled his hair turning him roughly to face her keeping him place from moving his head. "I did say I would go aggressive on you, but you didn't heed my warning. Now you are making hard on yourself."

Ethan leaned backwards which caused the chair to fall and he managed to flip Alphard off of him.

"Just because I'm tied up doesn't mean I can't keep resisting you. Plus that hair pulling really hurt!"

"So I noticed, but you are being a bad boy."

"One that's not yours." Ethan said. "And I am not. I'm just trying to defend myself from a crazy terrorist lady from kissing me that's all!"

"Yet, but you will soon be. Besides, give a lady and yourself a chance and maybe you'll love the joy of share a loving kiss with me." she reasoned.

"Not a chance. And no thanks." Ethan said trying to break out of the chains and ropes.

"Try all you like, but can't do squat." Alphard smirked at Ethan's attempt to free himself.

"I'll find a way out of these ropes and chains you put me in yet, Alphard." Ethan said as he continued to try to break himself free.

Alphard not wanting to waste an opening, quickly got to Ethan's side and leaned into him pressing her body against his. "Let's make this easy, beloved. Allow me to help you as I can get you anything you desire. Not just love but also what you want most; a family."

"You're right, I do want a family." Ethan said. Then narrowed his eyes at her. "But not with you!"

"You'll find that you will have no choice especially 'when' I will take you by force, make you love me and then you won't resist me at all." Alphard said, giving an evil grin.

"That's where you're wrong, I won't give in easily."

"True, but like all men they can't resist one thing; pleasure." Alphard's grin widens after she said that.

'_Why don't I like that look on her face?_' Ethan thought horrified. Ethan's eyes widens. "Wait...you don't mean...you intend to..."

"That's right beloved." Alphard cutting off Ethan's sentence then she leans in on to Ethan's ear and whispers hotly. "I will have you succumbed in pleasure. When that happens, you won't be able to stop yourself because you become too consumed by your hormones that you would want to enjoy making out with me."

Ethan almost blushed beet red from hearing her say that.

Alphard then leans in and kisses Ethan's exposed neck side. Ethan reacted fazely upon the kiss, giving him sudden chills.

Alphard moves her head to Ethan's ear then nibbles his earlobe and switches to licking inside his ear.

"Stop that!" Ethan whimpered, not liking what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Don't stop!'? All you had to do was say so." Alphard 'misunderstood' what Ethan said then resumes on seducing her beloved.

'_Come on guys! Where the heck are you?!_' Ethan thought panicking from the torture he was being put through.

Ethan felt Alphard's finger and thumb on his chin tilting him upward and felt her lips touch his neck as she goes for kissing the neck, switches to licking then back to kissing. He heard Alphard's voice. "Tell me darling, does it feel good? I'll bet it does. I can go a little harder if you want me to." Alphard smirked like she wanted to add something. "By the way, if you are hoping your friends would come and find this place then you're out of luck, I took extra steps ahead of leaving false tracks of using your scent that they used to find us before by striping severely things."

"Severely things? Like what?" he questioned.

"Like your body armor that looks like a bulletproof vest and gloves." she answered waiting to see her beloved's reaction.

"You are seriously screwed up in the head, lady!" Ethan shouted.

"Maybe, but can you blame a girl's curiosity on wanting to know what a hot boy's muscle body feels like?" she shrugged as she rubs her hand on Ethan's chest to get the feeling of it and needless to say loves what she is feeling on that chest of his. "It seems your sensei, Karai didn't teach you to counter a woman's seduction and that's perfect for me." she purred. "And speaking of 'hot', I am feeling the heat from making love." Alphard said as she uses her other hand to fan herself. "You really know how to make a girl heat up quickly. So I think I should remove somethings."

Ethan could only stare as she took her jacket off and was only wearing her black midriff.

"Do you love what you see darling, do I look attractive for you?" Alphard asked trying look appealing for her beloved.

All she got was Ethan looking away not stare at her or her body, this made Alphard think that he is shy. "Are you shy, darling? I'll bet this is the first time is it? That's okay, I don't blame you at all."

'_Try not to stare. Don't give her a reason to keep going on._' Ethan thought in his mind.

Alphard lean into his ear once again. "So beloved, do you want me to go harder or maybe aggressive? Yeah, maybe aggressive women are your type. I could do that besides I won't mind manhandling you." she whispered at his ear.

"What are you trying to sound like? A dominate one? And me, the dominated one?" Ethan questioned, mentally regretting asking that question.

Alphard smirked at the idea her beloved brought up. "Very well, aggressive it shall be."

Ethan closes his eyes trying as hard he can to keep his eyes closed and not look at Alphard while she's went for Ethan's neck again but this time kissing roughly even occasionally sucking on his neck as if she were a vampire.

'_Think, Ethan think! Wait maybe..._' Ethan thought as he started charging up his energy before things got more erotic.

Alphard seemed to notice Ethan concentrating on something. "I can't have that now can I?" Alphard grabs Ethan's hair pulling it making him gasped in pain.

"Ow! Easy with pulling on my hair, lady!" Ethan snapped as he was in pain.

"But if I don't do it, you'll break free." Alphard said.

"Maybe that's what I intend to do." Ethan stated.

"That would work, but since I know you need concentration in order for you to do what you are about to do. Now on to a different subject..." she pulls his hair harder.

Ethan was about to scream in pain, but Alphard silenced him by slamming her lips onto his.

'_Hmm, his lips are nice, soft and tasty._' Alphard thought to herself enjoying the taste of her beloved's lips. '_I have been waiting to claim those lips of his._'

Ethan was trying to fight his way away from her lips, but he couldn't because of the ropes and her pulling his hair.

Alphard wrapped her other hand on the back of Ethan's head making him lean forward to deepen the kiss.

'_At least she's not putting her tongue in my mouth._' Ethan thought. But Ethan jinxed as Alphard does shove her tongue into his mouth, exploring the insides of his mouth, getting a squeak muffle in surprise from him. '_Me and my stupid thoughts!_'

Alphard then moves her head back breaking the kiss as both her and Ethan breath slowly getting back their air.

"Now darling, since I gave you a taste of my tongue, you shall do the same. Stick out your tongue!" she ordered which this made Ethan's eyes widen and his face becomes flustered.

"What!" Ethan exclaimed. "Violating me is one thing, stealing my first kiss is a second thing, shoving your tongue is another thing. But now you're telling me to stick out my tongue?! Forget it!"

Alphard's eyes narrowed at her beloved's defiance. "I'm not telling you to... I'm ordering you to!"

"Forget it!" Ethan said as he managed to actually free his hands. "Oh look at this!" He used his hands to push himself off the ground and then torn the rest of the constraints off. "That's better."

"I know I said you're stubborn, but you're lot more stubborn than I thought you would be." Alphard frowned, glaring on seeing that her beloved is free.

"And you're more sick and twisted then I thought you were." Ethan retorted.

"I'll ignore what you just said, I would prefer you refer to me as beautiful and attractive." She frowned at Ethan's choice of words.

"Yeah, that would work if you weren't an evil and insane terrorist." Ethan said, mirrored most of Alphard's previous sentences.

"I'll ignore those words you said too and would think you would prefer to be as your lover now." Alphard replied.

"Not after you forced your tongue into my mouth, tied me up and blindsided me and my friends." Ethan pointed out.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Alphard said still frowning.

"That's because I didn't." Ethan said in "matter of fact".

"You just don't want to admit it." Alphard replied.

"I admit it was the worst experience of my life." Ethan reluctantly admitted.

"I can help turn that around darling, making it the best instead of worst if you give me chance. I'll make it worth your while." Alphard reasoned, trying persuade Ethan into changing his mind.

"And go through all that! No way!" Ethan protested. "You might as well kill me, oh wait that's right! You can't! Because you don't want to even despite denying you. Why can't you find someone else that would suit you? It's not like there's no one like me out there...is there?"

Alphard shook her of saying 'no'. "There's no like you out there."

'_Great, just great...I wish I could be anywhere else rather than being right here with her._' Ethan thought in dismay. '_What a drag this is going to be._'

"What are you thinking about this time beloved?" Alphard asked, noting on Ethan is spacing out in his thoughts.

Ethan gives a deadpan look. "Thinking about why Murphy's law is doing this to me, making my life troublesome."

"Your life is wonderful now than troublesome to me, beloved." Alphard said.

"I should've known you would say that." Ethan groaned as he facepalm himself.

"I can still give you one more chance of becoming mine, if that will help." Alphard said.

"Um..." Ethan thought for a moment then gave an quick answer. "How about no?" Ethan stared at Alphard with disdain.

"This can all be avoided, Ethan if you would just decide to be my lover." Alphard said.

"It will never happen, especially after you threatened my friends." Ethan snarled.

"This is your last chance, Ethan. Become my lover or I will have do this the hard way." Alphard said in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Read my lips, Alphard. I will never be your lover, not now and never will." Ethan said to her which she glared angrily at him.

"Fine then have it you're way." Alphard as she put on a pair of gloves.

Alphard's gloves glowed very bright with sparks coming around them which Ethan felt a little uneasy.

"What's with the lightshow?" Ethan asked with uneasiness.

"Oh these are just something I stole from Stark. I'm sure he won't miss'em." Alphard answered.

'_Something tells me she's not joking about that or what she'll do with those 'Shock gloves' of hers._' Ethan thought.

Ethan was so wrapped up in his thoughts he barely had time to dodge Alphard charging at him.

"Woah!" Ethan said as he jumped over Alphard as she threw her punches at him which Ethan barely had time to dodge them.

"You seem troubled by something, darling. It couldn't be because of these, could it?" Alphard teasingly questioned.

"Me worried? Not a chance." Ethan said confidently. Although he was still sort of uneasy.

"Then why are you looking uneasy right now, darling?" Alphard asked.

"Uh I...um." Ethan tried coming up with a reason.

"Just as I thought." Alphard said as she charged again.

Ethan saw her coming and blocked her hits while getting momentarily zapped by the gloves.

'Man those gloves actually really hurt.' Ethan thought as he was cringing from the pain. '_Okay if I want to beat her I better be able to dodge those gloves and nail her when she's off balance._'

"What's wrong, Ethan? Don't tell me you're giving up." Alphard said.

"Me give up? Never!" Ethan shouted.

"Willing to keep fighting. You're such a man!" Alphard said love struck.

"There are reasons why I'm not giving up. Maybe it's because this fight makes me tremble with excitement or the fact that my blood is boiling. It's hard to say." Ethan explained to her which she's still has that love struck look on her face.

"You never fail to be more attractive to me." Alphard said.

"What is your deal of finding me attractive in situations like this?" Ethan asked Alphard as he continued to dodge her shock glove punches.

"You make it hard for me not to." Alphard said teasing him.

"And do I have to keep telling you I will never be yours?" Ethan questioned annoyed.

"Always, beloved." Alphard smirked at him.

"You're screwed up in the head, lady." Ethan said.

"I know." Alphard replied.

'_Well at least she knows she's insane._' Ethan thought as he sweatdropped.

Alphard tried to throw a punch to Ethan's head but he just barely dodged it as sparks came out of them.

Ethan sweep kicked her and she hit the floor hard.

Alphard then sweep kicked him to the floor but Ethan jumped over her and landed on his feet.

"Nice try, but no cigar." Ethan taunted.

"Cute, but I wouldn't make jokes at this moment." Alphard said as she nailed Ethan in the gut.

'_For a crazy insane lady, she sure packs quite a punch._' Ethan thought. '_Okay no more joking, gotta get serious if I want to beat her._'

"You're right about one thing, Alphard. This isn't the time to make jokes at this moment." Ethan said to her.

"So you've decided to become mine?" Alphard asked hopefully.

"What is it about me that's gotten your attention so badly and what do you see me as, Alphard?" Ethan asked, demanding some answer from her as she got back up.

"I see you as the one I'm destined to be with the rest of my life. It all started when I met you twelve years ago." Alphard explained.

"Wait? Met me twelve years ago? I didn't even know about you til like a few months ago." Ethan said.

"I guess I should explain then." Alphard said. "It started at a police station twelve years ago when I first saw you. The police took you in because they had heard that a man and a woman were killed by an unknown assassin. I thought you looked so cute and wanted to talk to you, but it seems fate had other plans for you. Some old man came and took you away."

"Wait a minute! Why were you spying on me when I was a kid, Alphard?" Ethan asked her.

"I wouldn't call it spying. More like finding out why those people were killed." Alphard answered.

"Yeah, right. I still think you were spying on me when I was child, Alphard." Ethan said, not believing her. "Even if you were interested on finding out the reasons for my parents' death."

"You're so cute when you don't trust me." Alphard said. "But I guess if you won't take my word for it..." she raised her fists and charged at him again.

"Tell me something, my beloved. What were you feeling that day when you're parents were killed at such a young age?" Alphard asked Ethan as he didn't want to say anything about it while Alphard continued attacking him.

"Scared?" Alphard asked taunting him.

Ethan tried to punch her but ended up getting distracted by Alphard with her using his own emotions against him.

"Sad?" Alphard questioned.

Ethan couldn't even concentrate on the fight and Alphard knew Ethan was getting close to losing it.

"Angry?" Alphard asked.

Ethan was feeling throbbing pain in his head remembering the pain that cause him.

"Aahhh!" Ethan screamed as he held on his head and felt the pain in his head causing him to remember that unfortunate memory which Alphard gave an evil grin.

"That's it. Remember that day, my beloved. Don't fight it. Embrace it." Alphard said.

Ethan was still clutching his head as the memory of that day appeared in his mind which was twelve years ago.

_A family came out of the movie after watching some detective movie which a 10 year old boy wearing a red and blue shirt, blue shorts and gold shoes which the boy was Ethan himself as he came out and started to mimic the moves that the detective did in the film._

_"Hiyah!" Ethan shouted with excitement as he used his fists to punch in the air pretending he was punching a criminal._

_"Ethan! Wait for us, dear." a woman called to him which she was a 52 year old woman with light-blond hair and blue eyes and she wore a green dress and black dress shoes which the woman herself is named Diane Tidwell._

_Next to her was a 51 year old man with dirty-blond hair and blue eyes and he wore a dark blue formal suit with grey formal shoes which the man himself is named Hugh Tidwell as he made his way out of the theater and smiled at his son._

_"Listen to your mother, son." Hugh said to him as Ethan came over to his parents' side as they were leaving the movie theater and started walking down the street._

_As they were walking a man who wore a dark hood stayed in the shadows approached them. Even though his face was hidden, his voice seemed familiar to Hugh and Diane._

_"Just keeping moving, dear. We need to hurry and head back to our house with our son before something bad happens." Hugh whispered to his wife which she nodded silently._

_"Come now, Ethan. We need to stick together." Diane said to Ethan as he came and stood close to his parents as they continued walking down the street._

_"Yes, mom." Ethan said as he kept walking with his parents._

_The man with a dark hood continued to follow them until they heard footsteps behind them and stopped._

_"You should've kept walking." The man with the dark hood said._

_"Please, what do you want from us?" Diane said sounding scared of the man with the dark hood._

_"It's not exactly what I want, it's what I lost and that was loyalty."_

_The man's voice sounded familiar to the two adults._

_"It can't be..." Hugh said in shock._

_"Oh but it is, old friend. It is." the man in a dark hood responded sinisterly as he approached them._

_"How did you find us?" Diane asked._

_"Simple. I made someone tell me where you've been hiding and it led me right towards you and your family, my dear." The man in a dark hood replied to Diane with a wicked grin on his face._

_"You're still a sadistic monster!" Hugh shouted._

_"I know but I think we delay this moment far too long, Hugh." The man in a dark hood said._

_"What do you want?" Hugh asked again impatiently._

_"Payback, my friend." The man in a dark hood replied._

_He pulled out a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at them._

_"You wouldn't." Diane said shocked._

_"Yes, I would." The man in the dark hood grinned evilly._

_Hugh stood in front of his wife and son. "Don't you dare!" He threatened._

_"Oh, but I do dare." The man in a dark hood said as he fired his gun at him which Hugh pushed Ethan and Diane out of he way and charged at the man and fought with him to get the gun away from him._

_"I won't let you hurt my family!" Hugh said as he continued fighting the man._

_"Unfortunately, 'old friend.' This will be the end for you and your family." The man in the dark hood said as he continued fighting with Hugh._

_The man quickly grabbed his gun and shot Hugh point blank in the chest._

_Hugh felt the bullet hit him in the chest as he fell down on the ground._

_Diane screamed in horror seeing her husband get shot. Ethan looked on in fear._

_"Hugh! Nooo!" Diane screamed._

_"Pitiful fool." The man in the hood scoffed. "Your turn, my dear." The man in a dark hood said as he aimed his gun at Diane._

_"Run, Ethan! Run!" Diane said to her son before she got shot which she fell right next to her husband._

_Ethan looked at the man in fear. The man was prepared to pull the trigger, but he heard the sounds of police sirens._

_"Well looks like you've been spared...for now at least." The man in the hood stated. "But you won't get so lucky next time."_

_Ethan continued to look at the man in a dark hood with fear in his eyes as he left the scene._

_Ethan briefly catches a glimpse of the man that did it._

_The man gives him a warning. "Be smart kid and don't look for me or you share their fate."_

_He leaves before the police arrive and find Ethan crying near his parents._

_One of the cops will place a comforting hand on Ethan's shoulder and walk him to one of the cars._

_While Ethan was sitting on a chair in the station, cop that brought him there kneeled down in front of him._

_"Son, don't worry. I promise you we'll find whoever did this and bring him to justice." The cop assured him._

_As soon as the cop left another man came up to him. This man is Dr. Gerald Robotnik._

_"Hello son." He said to Ethan._

_Ethan looked up. "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Dr. Robotnik. The police have informed me of what has happened."_

_Ethan looked down sad again. Dr. Robotnik put his hands on his shoulders._

_"With their permission, young man I'd like to take you to my home to keep you protected. What do you say?"_

_Ethan looks up at him. He nods slowly with tears still in his eyes._

The scene goes back to the present where Ethan is still writhing in pain of having to relive through that.

"How does it feel, beloved? To remember that day? Does it hurt you?" Alphard cruelly taunted.

Ethan muttered something, but she couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" Alphard asked.

"You're dead!" Ethan snarled.

"I won't be, but someone else could if you joined me." Alphard said.

"Never happening!" Ethan snapped.

"Very well. I'll just keep trying to make you." Alphard said.

Ethan charged in rage-fueled and began unleashing a barrage of rage fueled punches.

'_Seems I've struck a nerve from my little therapy._' Alphard thought as she continued to avoid Ethan's rage fueled punches.

"Aw Ethan you're angry and I like you like that. It just makes you more useful to my group." Alphard said.

"You are just asking for it, lady!" Ethan said angrily to her.

Alphard grinned then dodged his next punch and elbowed Ethan hard in the gut.

Ethan went down and clutched his stomach. Alphard stepped up to him and kicked him in the face. This caused him to fall on his back.

"You should be careful with your emotions, darling. Cause sometimes they only cause trouble." Alphard said.

"And you need some serious therapy." Ethan said angrily.

"Oh I need something, but it isn't therapy." Alphard said.

As Ethan was still down Alphard took out some form of spinning blade.

"What is that?" Ethan asked, fearful.

"This is a fancy little piece of tech that I got from a friend that works on Apokolips."

"Apokolips like as in the End of the World or Armageddon?" Ethan asked.

"Try both." Alphard answered.

'_Now I think I'm in serious trouble._' Ethan thought fearfully.

Alphard swung at Ethan with the blade and he was barely able to dodge it. He looked at his arm and saw that the blade had managed to actually hurt his skin.

"Oh man that actually hurt." Ethan said.

"And it's only gonna get worse!" Alphard said.

'_I get the feeling she's right._' Ethan thought as he tried his best to avoid the blade.

The blade managed to slash Ethan against the side and he gripped it in pain.

"You can't win against me now that I have this, Ethan. So make it easy for everyone and just give up." Alphard said.

"Better idea. How about you stay out of my life and don't make this ugly?" Ethan said.

"Never happening." Alphard said.

Alphard charged at him with the gloves and hit him with the spinning blade when he tried dodging.

'_Okay no win strategy. If I dodge I get the blade and if I don't get the gloves. What am I gonna do?_' Ethan thought tiredly.

"I'd say give up, but I know you won't." Alphard said. "So, I'll just keep attacking til you can't fight anymore."

"And that will be a long time." Ethan said as continued on.

He kept fighting against Alphard and timed his dodging at just the right times.

"Well it looks like you've learned from your foul ups. But how long will it last you?"

"As long as I need it too." Ethan said confidently.

"Confidence will cause more problems for you." Alphard said.

She swung the blade at him, but he dodged and avoided it. Then he came up behind her and kicked her a few feet away.

"Just so you know that's for making me go through that night again." Ethan said angrily.

Alphard glared at him hard.

'_No matter what I do nothing seems to be tiring him out._' Alphard thought. '_Where does all this energy come from?_'

"Everything you've done. All the pain you've caused me and my friends, is just unbelievable. Why would you think I would ever be with someone who would do that?" Ethan questioned roughly.

"They'd have been left out of this if you had agreed to be mine when we met."

"Lay off that already!" Ethan shouted. "I wouldn't have become yours either way."

"You'll be mine willingly or not!" Alphard said as she launched the blade at him again.

Ethan managed to dodge it but heard something rebound and saw the blade coming at him again and slashing him across the chest.

Alphard smirked, but it disappeared when she saw that Ethan's wounds were healing as if he were never hurt to begin with. "But, but...How?"

"Your guess is about as good as mine." Ethan said as he looked as all the damage he took was gone.

"Okay that's weird, but cool." Ethan said.

"Healed or not. I'll still win." Alphard said determined as she charged in and started punching with the shock gloves.

'_Funny I feel a lot different now that my body's healed. I feel...stronger._' Ethan thought as he blocked her punches. '_Let's see if it will help me do any better._' Ethan thought as he grabbed one of her gloved hands and began crushing it, despite the shock sensation he was getting.

Alphard was beginning to feel his hand crush hers a little bit. '_His strength it seems different than before we started. But how?_'

Ethan yanked the shock glove off of her hand and crushed it fully. Alphard jumped back and clutched her hand seeing blood flow from it a little.

"Looks like you're short one glove, Alphard." Ethan said.

"I still have this!" She shouted as she showed the blade.

"And I'm ready." Ethan said prepared.

They charge at each other and begin fighting at full force. Or at least Ethan was Alphard was mostly holding back since she didn't want him fully hurt.

'_I can sense she's holding back. Boy that will be a mistake on her part._' Ethan thought.

Ethan managed to punch her in the face and send her flying into the wall.

'_If I didn't want him as my lover I'd really kill him now._' Alphard thought angrily.

"You've been telling me this a lot but I think you should be the one that gives up." Ethan said.

"Using my own words on me won't stop me!" Alphard claimed irritated.

"So I guess I'll have to keep trying." Ethan said.

"Go ahead, but it will get you nowhere." She holds the blade her gloved hand and then electrifies it and throws it.

Ethan barely manages to grab it and only feel slight pain. He breathed in relief. "Oh man that was close."

Alphard came up and kicked him a few feet away from her.

'_What is it with her and kicking my gut?_' Ethan wondered in his head.

"Letting your guard down was unwise, beloved." Alphard said. "Make that mistake again and it will get you killed."

"Okay so I won't make that mistake again." Ethan said. "But you made one by throwing this at me." Ethan threw the blade back at her and she barely reacted.

'_Maybe I shouldn't get too confident._' Alphard thought as she was able to dodge it.

Ethan took the time to start unleashing a barrage of punches at her.

"You know I could forgive you if you vow to leave my friends alone." Ethan said as he kept trying to hit her.

"That will never happen. I am evil! Could I be any clearer on that?" She asked rhetorically.

"I really don't believe you are." Ethan stated. "It was worth a shot. But let me ask you something. Did you really choose to be evil or did someone else choose for you?"

Alphard didn't answer at first. It seemed like what he said struck a chord.

"Well?" Ethan pressed on.

"That's none of your business!" Alphard said as she punched Ethan with her shock glove.

"You're right, it's not my business, I'm curious as to know why you became evil." Ethan said to her.

"And you'll never get an answer from me." Alphard said.

"Unless I joined you, right?" Ethan said sarcastically.

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?" Alphard questioned coyly.

"Lucky guess." Ethan said as he charged a blue energy orb and threw it at her.

Alphard dodged and looked amused by that. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Ethan said.

"Really? Then why don't you show me something else?!" Alphard challenged.

"You asked for it!" Ethan said as he cupped his hands together.

'_What's that?_' Alphard wondered. '_Wait don't tell me!_'

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Ethan shouted as he launched a blue stream of energy.

Alphard reacted quickly and used her glove to block the attack.

"This little trick! It won't stop me! Do you hear me?" Alphard shouted as she kept trying to push it back.

Alphard used her glove to try and weaken the blast, but it only seemed to intensify it more. The more charge she put in the stronger it seemed to get. When she charged it too much a big explosion occurred.

The explosion caused most of the area in the warehouse to crumble into rubble and knocked Ethan and Alphard unconscious.

Alphard slowly rose to her feet. She looked and saw that the warehouse was in ruins because of that one attack.

"All that power generated from that one attack." Alphard said. "I'm even more intrigued by him now."

She began walking over to the unconscious Ethan and knelt down to hold his head in her hands.

"Well my beloved it seems you are stronger than when we first met. I guess I've learned all I needed to know about you for the moment. But don't worry beloved, you'll see me again real soon. For now I leave you with this." Alphard said.

She kissed him hard on the lips.

"Until next time, beloved." Alphard said and then took her leave.

As so as she left, Kakashi and the rest showed up.

"Ethan! Where are you?! Ethan!" Sakura shouted.

"Sheesh! This place is in total ruins like the Juggernaut trashed the place." Sam commented, whistling at the damage left in it's wake.

"I wonder what caused this." Alura wondered.

"Somehow I think it involved Ethan." Kakashi said.

Sam notice something or in this case a body on the floor. "Found him guys!"

They all ran towards his body.

"He looks like he's been through hell and back." Alura said.

"Hey guys, did you notice something strange?" Sakura asked.

"What Sakura?" Kakashi question.

"Why did Alphard leave Ethan here, when she could have taken him while down when she had the chance. This doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, that is strange. But worry about that later, go heal him."

"Right." Sakura nodded.

As Sakura went to heal Ethan, Kakashi was in deep thought about what Sakura mentioned. '_Sakura's right. Why would Alphard leave Ethan here instead of take him with her? It doesn't add up._'

'_You and me both._' Alura added telepathically to Kakashi.

'_Alura haven't we talked about this?_' Kakashi asked telelpathiclly.

'_Sorry, just want to give you a penny of thoughts._' Alura apologized.

'_Right. It just doesn't make sense, what could be her reason for not taking him?_' Kakashi wondered.

'_Maybe she might have tested him, and after seeing for herself on how powerful he is decide a tactic retreat to come back for him someday._' Alura suggested. She looked at Ethan's unconscious body noticing something that she never noticed before. '_That's interesting..._'

'_What's interesting?_' Kakashi asked.

'_Look at his suit and his skin, it looks like something actually managed to hurt him._' Alura said.

'_Let's ask him what did this to him when he wakes up that is._'

"Hey he's waking up!" Sakura called out.

Ethan slowly sat up rubbing his head. "Oh man that was painful."

"Whatever it was I'll take your word for it." Sam said.

"What happened exactly?" Alura asked him.

"Well you guys are so not gonna like she tried to do before we were fighting each other, she first tried to seduce me while I was roped that was strong and durable and chained. Then as we fought she used two technologies that was able to hurt, one from Stark and the second was unusual, she got it from Apokolips which it sliced my hard skin as if my skin were normal. Then two weirdness things happened, my body healed like instantly and after that unexpected healing factor did it's job my strength jumped significant. After that I used a another technique; the Kamehameha which that was the one I mentioned back at the jet when we were on our way to L.A and she used to shock glove to tried to stop it, but then an explosion occurred then I blanked out." Ethan explained that had happened before they arrived.

"When you say she tried to seduce you, do you mean she...?" Sakura asked slowly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ethan said.

"Noted." Kakashi said then realized something Ethan said. "Wait, did you say she used technology from Apokolips?"

"Yes, I did said that." Ethan nodded confirming on what he encountered.

"How in the world did she get ahold of that kind of technology?" Sam asked.

"I know that's kinda weird...now that I think about it is Alphard gone...?" Ethan asked, noting that there was no sign of her.

"Yeah apparently she got away after your fight with her." Kakashi told him.

Ethan blinked. "So why did she leave me, I was unconscious and defenseless that is was like a perfect opportunity to take, but she didn't...this is so weird."

"Yeah we all said the same thing." Sakura told him.

"This so not like her. Unless after witnessing my unusual healing factor and my increased strength made her realize something which I have no idea what it is. But I can't shake the feeling that I have not seen the last of her. So she'll be back probably sooner or later." Ethan guessed.

"Then you'll have to be ready for that, won't you?" Kakashi said.

"Looks that way." Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Then looks like I'll have to step up your training regimen when we get back."

"Yeah, it's gonna be exciting!"

"Dude sometimes you worry us..." Sam noting on Ethan's excitement.

'_It's official, I think I've met Naruto's twin._' Sakura thought to herself as she is sweatdropping while looking at Ethan.

"So all that aside, should we head back to my old home?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah let's go." Kakashi said.

"Right cause I need to get a very bad taste out of my mouth." Ethan said spitting to the side slightly.

"I don't want to know." Alura said.

"Please tell me that you didn't read my mind, Alura?" Ethan asked.

"No, whatever it was I really don't want to know." Alura told him.

"What happened exactly?" Sam asked.

"If you value your sanity-" Ethan began. "you will drop it." Alura cut off Ethan and finished the sentences.

"I think I'll take your word for it." Sam said.

"Good!" Ethan and Alura said at the same time.

"Okay before anymore weirdness happens, let's head back." Sakura said as she started leaving.

"Alright!" Ethan, Alura and Sam nodded as they followed her close behind.

Kakashi watched them leave and looked at Ethan apparently knowing what he and Alura meant. '_She's left her mark on you kid._'

Kakashi heard Ethan's voice called out for him. "Yo Kakashi, you coming or what?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Kakashi said as he began following them.

* * *

><p>They all arrived back Ethan's old place and entered into it.<p>

"So Ethan, why did we come back here for?" Sakura asked, curious on Ethan's motive.

"I felt it'd be right if I took some of the stuff from here to remember this place along with my childhood always."

"That's a good idea, you may never know what you will remember and those things will help." Kakashi pointed out.

"That makes sense." Sam nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, since after all Ethan, your memory is still foggy." Alura added.

"Yep." Ethan nodded.

"But you still need to figure out the rest." Kakashi said.

"Yeah and S.H.I.E.L.D's the only place that can help me learn more."

Ethan was collecting the things he needed until he stopped at one picture, this one showing a younger him with two girls, a dark blonde haired girl and a brunette one, who had her fingers on top of his head and made like he had bunny ears. For some reason Ethan's eyebrow twitched.

Sakura, Sam and Alura all 'tried' to stifle their laughter after seeing the photo.

"What's so funny?" Ethan demanded as he pouted.

They all looked away whistling innocently.

Kakashi who was watching what was occurring looked amused. '_Seems like he's already found some memories that he doesn't find to amusing._'

Ethan decided drop this matter and resume collecting the things he needed. He kept collecting til his mind wondered back to the two girls. '_Who are they I wonder?_'

"Okay I think that's everything." Ethan said.

"Okay then shall we head back?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Both Ethan, Sakura, Alura and Sam nodded.

"Then let's go." Kakashi said as he exited the building.

* * *

><p>As the jet left L.A., Alphard watched it depart, disheartened that her beloved was gone with it. "Even though I have failed to claimed you beloved, I have claimed something else instead." she said.<p>

Alphard pulls out the spinning blade and on the tip of the blade is the blood of Ethan's when she slashed Ethan's chest. "Perhaps this will make me closer to you in a new way." She walks away thinking of her next encounter with her beloved. "The next time we meet again darling, things will be different." she said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"So Ethan now that you're one of us, any questions?" Sakura asked.<p>

"Where do we start?" Ethan asked.

Ending: Ending theme of Batman Begins

Voice Actors

Ethan Tidwell: Jason Griffith

Peter Parker/Spiderman: Drake Bell

Penelope: Karen Dyer

Karai: Karen Neil

Sam: Steve Blum

Alura: Priscilla Everett

Selina: Veronica Taylor

Jack: Steve Martin

Maxwell Smart aka Agent 86: Don Adams

Agent 99: Barbara Feldon

Alphard Alshua: Lesley Pedersen

Liang Qi: Jessica Boone

YunYun: Serena Varghese

Azrael: Khary Payton

Luke Cage/Power Man: Ogie Banks

Ava Ayala/White Tiger: Caitlyn Taylor Love

Iron Fist: Greg Cipes

Nick Fury: Samuel Jackson

Kakashi Hatake: Dave Wittenberg

Sakura Haruno: Kate Higgins

Jirobo: Michael Sorich

Kidomaru: Peter Lurie

Sakon and Ukon: Brian Beacock

Tayuya: Kari Wahlgren

Match: Nolan North


End file.
